


All Roads Lead Back to You

by PhysEdTeacher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Love, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysEdTeacher/pseuds/PhysEdTeacher
Summary: AU where Abby and Marcus were best friends throughout their childhood and eventual high school sweethearts outside of Buffalo, NY. Sadly, they could not make a long distance relationship work and lost touch after going off to their respective colleges. Ten years later, Abby is a 28 year old medical resident living outside of Houston, TX and she is happily engaged to the handsome, Jake Griffin. Marcus, also 28, returned to his hometown after college where he teaches history and coaches at his alma mater.  When Abby decides to attend her 10 year high school reunion, she and Marcus reconnect and share a night of passion. However, the next morning, Abby is horrified that she would betray Jake and risk their future together. She leaves a heartbroken Marcus and returns home to her fiancé. They do not speak again until nearly 12 years later, when an accidental discovery thrusts them back into each other’s lives.





	1. Where We Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kabby fan fic. I am not a writer, just a fan that was inspired by the amazing Kabby stories on this site. As a teacher, coach, and mom to a 2 year old little boy, I don't have a ton of time to devote to writing, but I will do my best to update as often as possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 1992 - It's the first day of high school for 14 year old best friends, Abby McCall and Marcus Kane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that this story would be a quick one, maybe 10 chapters. However, after writing this first chapter, there is just so much story to tell. I know exactly where I want this story to end, but I'm excited to see how our Marcus and Abby get there. So, the journey begins....

**All Roads Lead Back to You**

_Chapter 1 – Where We Began_

**_September 1992_ **

14 year old Abby McCall could barely contain her excitement as she sat at the kitchen table eating her scrambled eggs and toast.

Her father, Tom, was seated across from her, and he couldn’t help but smile at his little girl……well maybe not so little anymore, “So, big day today, huh kiddo?”

As her mother, Sharon, took her seat between them, “I can’t believe you are a freshman. It seems like yesterday we were sending you off to kindergarten.”

Abby rolled her eyes, “Mom!” Her parents chuckled.

Abby was an only child and the center of her parents’ universe. She always loved school and was an exceptional student. In fact, she was so excited to start high school, she started prepping for this day as soon as summer vacation began at the end of June. First, all of her school supplies had to be color-coded and properly labeled with the appropriate subject title and period. Then, she insisted that she had to find the perfect locker organizer and locker decorations, including photos of her favorite teen heartthrobs, New Kids on the Block and Mark-Paul Gosselaar. Finally, she dragged her mother into everything clothing store imaginable to find the ultimate high school wardrobe.

But young Abby wasn’t just a studious teenage girl, she was also an athlete, and a damn good one. During middle school, she was a three-sport athlete, competing in Soccer, Basketball, and Softball for the Lake Shore Eagles. Now that she was in 9th grade, JV Soccer practices had begun nearly 3 weeks ago. While she was nervous about balancing JV soccer and her school work, she was excited to finally be in high school and experience things like homecoming, pep rallies, football games, follies week, proms, and so much more.

Plus, she knew her best friend, Marcus Kane, would be with her every step of the way. Marcus and Abby met on their first day of kindergarten, 9 years earlier. They were both in Ms. Burke’s class and tomboy Abby had befriended shy Marcus during play time. The two had instantly bonded over their shared love of Star Wars, GI Joe, and Soccer.

Coincidentally, it turned out that they lived only a few blocks away from one another, so it was easy for their parents to arrange play dates and allow the kids to spend as much time together as they wanted. The kids even wound up playing on the same Soccer and T-ball teams that year. As a result, Abby’s parents and Marcus’ parents, Vera and Joe, also became close friends.

For years, the two families shared meals, took joint vacations, and on many occasions, even spent holidays together when they did not travel elsewhere to see relatives. Naturally, the McCalls grew to view Marcus as a son, while the Kane’s loved Abby like their daughter.

Sadly, tragedy struck only two weeks after Marcus’ 10th birthday in 1988 when Joe, a Buffalo Police Officer, was shot and killed in the line of duty while responding to a robbery in progress. Both Vera and Marcus were devastated and the McCalls did their best to help and support the grieving widow and her young son.

After his father’s death, Marcus spent more and more time at Abby’s house. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with his mom, it was that she often worked long hours as a nurse at Buffalo General. Now a single parent, she tried to pick up as much overtime as possible to provide for her and her son.

__________________________________________________________

“Marcus Joseph Kane! You get back here this minute!” Vera yelled out the front door to her 14 year who was trying to make a quick getaway.

Marcus groaned, hung his head, and turned back toward his front porch. There Vera stood, camera in hand. “Sweetheart, it’s the first day of school. You know we always take a few pictures for the album,” Vera reminded the teen.

“Mom, seriously?! I’m 14! I’m in high school! You’re gonna get me beat up,” Marcus argued.

Vera only shook her head, “I doubt that dear. Ok, I’ll make you a deal…..one picture. Give me one picture where you are standing still and looking at the camera, and I’ll leave you alone. Deal?”

Marcus considered his options, but quickly realized agreeing was the only way he was going to make it over to Abby’s house on time. “Fine. One picture. No more,” he groaned.

Vera smiled brightly as Marcus stood on the front porch in his blue jeans, Bugle Boy tshirt, and brand new Air Jordans. “Ok, ready? Cheese!”

As soon as he saw the flash, Marcus was off the porch and down the driveway. Vera called out, “Have a great day, honey! Love you!”

Marcus gave a quick wave and was out of sight. He loved his mom dearly, but sometimes she could be a little suffocating. A little over the top. As young as he was, Marcus knew that he was all his mother had left and the thought of losing him too, terrified her. He tried to shake the somber thoughts from his mind as he headed to the McCall house.

__________________________________________________________

“Mom, you’ve literally taken 50 pictures! How many do you need?” Abby cried.

“My only child, my baby, is heading to high school. I can take as many pictures as I want,” Sharon declared.

_(Knock, Knock, Knock)_

“That’s Marcus,” Abby exclaimed as she ran to the front door, revealing her lifelong best friend. “Hey, you’re just in time. My mom is picture happy!”

It took Marcus a moment to register a coherent thought. He couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Abby looked. Sure, he just saw her yesterday, but they had been playing kickball with the other kids in the neighborhood. She was sweaty and wore her usual tshirt, shorts, and sneakers with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Typical Abby. But now? This wasn’t tomboy Abby. This wasn’t the same girl that played in the dirt, rode bikes, and shot hoops with him in his driveway. This was……this was……high school Abby. Her hair was down, wavy and flowing. She wore a light pink short sleeve top with form fitting white jeans, a brown belt, and brown sandals. Wait, was that make-up?

“Earth to Marcus. Are you ok?” Abby questioned, giving him a strange look.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, “Uh, yeah, sorry. Are you ready to get going?” Marcus asked.

Before Abby had a chance to reply, Sharon was at the door and ushering Marcus inside. “You know the drill, Marcus. I’m sure your mom took a few rolls worth of pictures before you left the house, didn’t she?”

Marcus smiled, “She tried.”

“Mom, we don’t have time for this! We are going to be late on our first day!” Abby cried.

Tom, who had been observing the scene from the background, finally spoke up. “Abigail. One more photograph isn’t going to kill you. You’ll still have plenty of time to get to school. Besides, I’m sure Marcus didn’t give Vera such a hard time, did you bud?”

Marcus swallowed hard and gave a sheepish smile, “Nope…….It’s cool, Abby. We can take a few more pics.”

Abby rolled her eyes, “Fine.” Then, low enough so only Marcus could hear, she said, “Kiss ass!”

They both laughed as they posed in front of the fireplace.

__________________________________________________________

The walk to the high school was less than a mile and the duo made it with plenty of time to spare. Walking through the main entrance, Abby suddenly stopped in her tracks, a scared look on her face.

“Abby, you ok?” Marcus asked concerned.

“I’ve been waiting for this for years and now I’m terrified. What if I get lost? What if I can’t open my locker. What if I can’t make it to my classes in just 4 minutes?

Before Abby could utter another word, Marcus placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. “Take a breath….Abby, you’re gonna be fine. They’ll give everyone a map during homeroom and I’ll walk you to your locker now and make sure you can get it open without a problem. Ok?” Abby gave a small smile and nodded.

True to his word, Marcus did escort Abby to her locker and ensured she didn’t have a problem. As she placed her lunch and PE clothes inside, Marcus said, “Hey, don’t forget, we have Global Studies, Earth Science, PE, and lunch together. At least we will get to see each other during the day. And don’t forget, our soccer practices end at the same time after school, so I will meet you and we can walk home together.”

“I know. Thank God. Ok, sounds like a plan.” Abby responded.

“Well, I still need to run to my locker before homeroom and it’s on the other end of the building. I’ll see you in Earth Science. Good luck!” Marcus announced as he gave Abby a high five and a smile.

“Later.” Abby said as she watched her oldest friend head off in the opposite direction. It was then that she noticed something was different about him.

It wasn’t the way he was dressed. Yes, his clothes and sneakers were brand new school clothes, but Marcus always dressed like a preppy jock and he always looked good. Was it his hair? No, he always had perfect, dark, thick hair. Let’s face it, he was damn good looking…….wait, what?

As she watched Marcus disappear down the hall, her thoughts were interrupted by giggling a few lockers down. She turned to find two girls from her class, Diana Sydney and Callie Cartwig. Both Diana and Callie were stereotypical “mean girls.” They were co-captains of the JV Cheerleading squad and had absolute zero in common with Abby, the athletic honors student.

“Woah, looks like little Marcus had a growth spurt this summer. He got cute!” Diana proclaimed.

Callie agreed with her friend, “I know. He’s fine. Diana, you should totally ask him to Homecoming now that you dumped Phil. I hear he’s captain of JV Soccer this year and, don’t forget, he plays basketball and baseball too. Perfect boyfriend material, if you ask me.”

Diana tilted her head to side and considered the proposal, “Well, I prefer Football players, but I might be able to make an exception for Marcus Kane. We’ll see.”

As the two girls headed into a nearby classroom, Abby couldn’t help but glare at them.

“Ugh, I hate them. Marcus would never go out with Diana or Callie. They were not his type at all. He could do so much better,” Abby thought to herself.

Wait….why was this bothering her so much? Marcus could date whomever he wanted. He was her friend….her best friend….like a brother. Right?

Just then the bell rang, pulling Abby from her thoughts. She shook her head, shut her locker, and headed off to homeroom. “Let’s do this,” she thought to herself.

 


	2. Senior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1995-1996: Marcus and Abby try to enjoy senior year while faced with important decisions regarding their future as individuals and as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before, this is my first Kabby fanfic. I tried to include some smut, but I just couldn't do it. It was awful. I apologize for my lack of smut.

**All Roads Lead Back to You**  
Chapter 2 – Senior Year

 

October 1995

It was a crisp October morning in Western New York as the Lake Shore Eagles took on the Frontier Falcons in the Section VI Boys Varsity Soccer final. The fans watched and cheered for their favorite team as they sat under layers of clothes and blankets, sipping hot chocolate.

Abby sat with her parents and Vera as they watched the two teams set up for a corner kick. It was late in the second half and the game was tied 1-1. Sure, Abby was still bummed that her team had been knocked out of the playoffs already, but she was so happy for the boys, especially the tall good-looking captain that wore #15…..Marcus.

The whistle blew and Charles Pike sent the ball into the box. Marcus managed to gain position on the defense, leaping into the air, and heading the ball directly into the corner of the net. Goal! The bleachers erupted on the Lake Shore side as Abby’s group all jumped to their feet cheering their favorite player.

“Oh my God!” Abby cried as she hugged Vera and then her parents.

“Go Marcus! Atta boy!” her father yelled.

Vera had tears threatening to fall as she watched her son celebrate the go-ahead goal with his team. She was so proud of the young man he had become and all he had accomplished, and not just on the athletic field. Her heart broke as she lifted her eyes to the sky, wishing Joe could be here to see his son. He was the one who instilled a love of sports in Marcus from the time he could walk. She remembers, fondly, the hours they would spend outside playing catch, shooting baskets, or kicking a soccer ball around. And now, here he was…..a 17 year old high school senior, captain of his team, and he had just scored what would most likely be the winning goal in the sectional final. She could not have been more proud.

Less than 3 minutes later, the clock read 0:00 and Lake Shore celebrated their 2-1 win in the finals. Section VI champs! After the teams shook hands, the families were allowed onto the field as the Eagles received their sectional patches and took a team photo in front of the Section VI championship banner for the Buffalo News. When they had finished, a beaming Marcus ran straight to his mom and gave her a hug.

“Oh honey, I’m so proud of you. Congratulations. I love you so much,” Vera cooed in his ear.

“Thanks, mom. Love you too.”

After Marcus hugged both Tom and Sharon, the parents stepped away as he turned his attention to the beautiful girl wearing his alternate jersey. Abby jumped into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. “That was amazing! I’m so happy for you guys. I can’t believe you’re going to states,” she said.

“I know, it’s crazy,” Marcus responded. “You’ll be there right? Next weekend when we play in Syracuse?”

Abby gave him a huge smile and laughed, “Of course I’ll be there, Marcus. Do you think I’d miss my boyfriend playing in the state playoffs?” She then gave him a mischievous look and whispered, “Not to mention, I could never pass up an opportunity to see you running around in your soccer uniform.” She then wiggled her eyebrows before meeting him in a quick, but passionate kiss.

Marcus pulled back to look at her and chuckled, “Really? This look does it for you? Because I thought your favorite look was when I’m not wearing anything?”

She rolled her eyes and lovingly swatted his shoulder, “I can appreciate both.”  
__________________________________________________________

  
The Eagles didn’t end up winning the NYS championship that year, losing to a Long Island team in the finals 1-0. However, making it so far did allow a number of college scouts to get a good look at Marcus. Soccer wasn’t his best sport, no, that was Baseball, but he was still better than most.

“So, which colleges are interested in you for Soccer again?” Abby questioned as they cuddled on the couch watching a movie.

“Canisius and Albany are the only Division I schools that want me. Plus, Cortland, Brockport, and Ithaca, who are all Division III. It doesn’t really matter though. I don’t want to play Soccer in college. I want to play Baseball. If I have another strong season like I did last year, I should get a few Division I offers and probably a few scholarships. My mom can’t afford to pay for college. I need to get the best scholarship I possibly can, maybe even a full ride somewhere. Baseball is my way to do that,” Marcus explained.

“I know you’ll get a full ride somewhere, Marcus. The scouts were already drooling all over you last year. I’m not worried about that at all,” she smiled and tried to reassure him.

Marcus noticed that her smile didn’t reach her eyes, “Hey, what’s wrong? Tell me, Abby, please.”

“It’s nothing, it’s selfish………….I’m just worried about where we’ll be next year. I’m applying to UCLA, Washington, Northwestern, and John’s Hopkins for Pre-Med and you have no idea where you’ll end up.” She could feel the tears beginning to form as she continued, “We’ve been together since kindergarten. What if we end up on opposite sides of the country? I just……….I just don’t want to lose you.”

Marcus turned to look her in the eye and placed his left hand on her cheek, “Hey, you will never lose me, Abby. I love you, more than anything. No matter where we both end up next year, we’ll make it work. I know it.” He brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

Abby pulled back and asked, “What time is your mom coming home?”

Marcus smiled, “Not until tomorrow morning. She picked up some overtime at the hospital. Why?” He didn’t need to ask. He knew exactly what she was thinking, but he played dumb.

“Did you ever pick up more condoms?” she asked, hoping he had. She needed him, all of him.

“Of course, I did…………is that all you want from me, Abigail? I’m not a booty call,” he teased.

She laughed, “Shut up, Marcus……..Ok, if you don’t want to, that’s fine. I’m perfectly content cuddling on the couch and watching a movie.” She lied, of course, and she hoped he didn’t agree.

They both turned their attention back to the tv screen. After a few moments, Marcus broke the silence, “Race you upstairs?”

With that, the two lovesick teens raced upstairs to Marcus’ bedroom. As soon as the door closed, their tongues met and their bodies clashed together. Without breaking contact, Marcus backed Abby over to his bed and slowly laid her down so he was on top of her.

This was nothing new to the teens, who had finally recognized their attraction to one another during freshman year, and started dating. After years of being best friends, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. However, being only 14 at the time, they kept things PG for quite a while. Marcus didn’t want to rush Abby into anything and he wanted their first time to be special. That moment came after their Junior Prom, when they went to an after party at a friend’s summer beach house. The house was right on the shores of Lake Erie, which was a popular summer destination in WNY. However, it was May, and the house was not open for the season yet. Marcus suspected that their friend, Richie, had swiped the key without his parents knowing.

Being right on the water, some teens started a fire on the beach, while others congregated on the large deck. Of course, there was alcohol, and although Marcus and Abby were not partiers, they each took a beer and headed for the water. They walked hand-in-hand along the shore making small talk and discussing the evening. Out of nowhere, Abby blurted out, “I’m ready.”

Marcus almost choked on his sip of Corona, eyes wide, “What?!”

Abby stopped their walk and turned to face him, “I’m ready. We’ve been together for over 2 years, Marcus. I still can’t believe you’ve waited for me this long. No other guy would have. I’ve thought a lot about this and I’m ready.”

Marcus couldn’t believe it. Of course, he felt exactly the same way, and probably long before Abby. But still, he didn’t want her to feel like she had to. He would wait for her as long as he had to. “Abby, you’re not just saying this because you think you have to, right? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this for me. I’m ok with waiting, really.” Truth be told, part of him thought she might be the girl that wanted to wait until marriage. That would be difficult for him, but he would do it for her if that’s what she truly wanted.

Abby smiled, “I know you are. You’re amazing. But I want this Marcus…..I want you.”

Marcus couldn’t believe his ears, “You’re sure?”

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Pulling back, “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life, Marcus Kane.”

With that, Marcus nodded and placed another kiss on Abby’s lips before taking her hand and leading her back to the house. Richie had told everyone that there were 5 empty bedrooms upstairs and anyone that wanted to use them was welcome. They went to one of rooms overlooking the lake and closed the door behind them.

“Wait, what about condoms?” Abby questioned.

“I’m prepared, Abby.” When Abby gave him a questioning look, Marcus blushed. “I just wanted to be prepared………..not that I expected………I just wasn’t sure when………..I just wanted to be prepared,” Marcus stammered.

Their first time had been terrifying, awkward, exciting, and amazing all wrapped into one. When it was over, neither had any regrets. And in the 5 months since that night, they’d had plenty of practice to perfect their lovemaking.  
__________________________________________________________

April 1996

Fall quickly turned into a typical WNY winter, which meant several feet of snow. By the time the snow had melted and spring started to peak through, it was April. Marcus, who had just celebrated his 18th birthday the week before, was fully engrossed in Baseball season, while Abby was equally busy with Softball. With their 2-week Easter vacation/spring break approaching, Abby and Marcus were preparing to say goodbye. Abby and her parents would be heading to Cleveland to spend the Easter holiday with her Grandma, while Marcus would be traveling with his Baseball team to a tournament in South Carolina. Abby sat crossed-legged on Marcus’ bed as he was packing.

“Is this how it’s going to be next year when we’re at different schools, because this sucks! We are only going to be apart for a week and a half and I’m already miserable,” Abby declared.

Marcus couldn’t help but chuckle, “I’ll be back before you know it. Besides, you’ll probably be having so much fun at your Grandma’s house, you won’t even miss me.”

“I doubt that,” she said with a somber face.

Noticing how sad she was, Marcus left his packing and took a seat next to her on his bed, “It’ll be ok, I promise. And you never know, we may not be as far apart as you think next year.”

“Marcus, I’ll be at UCLA. You do realize that’s over 2,500 miles away, right?” Abby questioned.

Marcus sighed, “Yes, I do realize that………but we still have no idea where I’ll end up. There are going to be a lot of national scouts at this tournament and I’m sure a few of them will be from the west coast. Plus, once you decided on UCLA, I reached out to a few schools myself to get the ball rolling.”

This was news to Abby. She had no idea Marcus had done that. “Are you serious? You’ve never talked about any colleges out west before.”

Marcus took her hand in his. “I know, but it’s where you’ll be. I love you, Abby. If there are a bunch of east coast schools that are interested, there’s no reason west coach schools won’t be, right?”

“I love you too,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him. “But what about your mom? What about a scholarship?”

He pulled back, “Don’t’ worry about it………….obviously, it won’t be easy to leave my mom, but I know she’ll support whatever decision I make. And as far as a scholarship, yes, that will still be a big factor in where I end up. There’s no way around that. But I promise you, I will do everything I can to get as close to you and UCLA as possible.”

Feeling better about their temporary situation, Abby nodded and helped Marcus finish his packing.  
__________________________________________________________

May 1996

By mid-May, the time had come for Marcus to make a decision on where he would play his collegiate Baseball. While he received a ton of interest from school across the country, only a few offered him a full ride: Vanderbilt, Duke, Virginia, and Florida. Marcus felt blessed and grateful, truly he did. It wasn’t a common occurrence for a kid from a Buffalo, NY suburb to get D1 offers from such large and nationally recognized programs. No matter which school he chose, he would be separated from his best friend, the girl he loved more than anything in the world.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. “Honey, I know it’s not easy, but you have to make a decision. These schools won’t wait forever,” Vera said as walked over and took a seat on the end of her son’s bed. She knew his heart was breaking at the thought of being so far from Abby and, as his mother, she wished she could do something to fix it.

“I know, mom. I just wish a school closer to UCLA could’ve given me a halfway decent offer. The closest I could get is Oregon State and that’s still 900 miles away. Not to mention, they didn’t really offer me much as far as a scholarship. I’d have work and take out loans for the majority of my tuition,” Marcus explained.

Vera felt guilty. She wished she could do more to help her son, but after her husband passed away, putting money away for college just wasn’t really an option anymore. Sure, she saved a little here and there when she could, but her job as a nurse was just enough to put food on the table, clothes on their backs, and keep them in the house her husband dreamed of raising their family in. She considered selling at one point, but it was all she had left of their old life and she and Marcus had already lost so much. All she could give Marcus was the little she had saved over the years, probably enough to cover the cost of books and technology fees for 4 years if he chose to attend a school that did not offer a full scholarship.

“Marcus listen to me, this is your decision, and I will support you no matter what you decide……..but, you have to consider everything before you make a final decision.” Marcus gave his mom a questioning look as she continued, “You can’t pick a school just because of Abby, sweetheart. I love her, you know that, and I pray that the two of you will end up together one day. There is no one on this earth I would rather have as my daughter-in-law than her……..but, there are no guarantees in this life Marcus and you need to make sure you go to a school where you’ll be happy. A school that offers the major you want and where you’ll graduate with a degree you can put to good use.”

Marcus gave his mother a wounded look, “Are you saying you don’t think I am going to make it to the pros?”

Vera smiled at her son, “I’m not saying that at all. I know you’re talented enough to make it if you put your mind to it. But, the reality is, not may people make it to the pros, Marcus. You need to go to a school where you can earn a degree that you’ll want to use in 4 years and where you won’t come out drowning in student loan debt……just in case.”

Marcus managed a small smile and nodded. He understood exactly what his mother was saying and he knew she was right……but that didn’t make this decision any easier.  
__________________________________________________________

  
Abby sat on her bed listening to the radio and looking over all the literature UCLA had sent her regarding dorming, meal plans, work study programs, and the Pre-Med program itself. It was all so overwhelming to think that in just a few months she would be leaving the only home she had ever known to go to California…….alone. She knew Marcus had tried to attract as much as attention as he could from west coast schools, but in the end, he had only received full scholarships from 4 in the east. The thought of being separated from him broke her heart, but she would never let him give up a scholarship just to be with her. She loved him too much.

“Abby,” her mother called from downstairs, “Marcus is here.”

“Be right there,” she called.

When she came down the stairs, Marcus was already seated in the living room watching the Yankees/Red Sox game with her dad. Surprisingly, despite living in NY state, Marcus and his dad had always been diehard Boston fans. Joe had even taken Marcus on a trip to Boston to see the Sox at Fenway Park the summer before he was killed. Abby’s dad, on the other hand, loved his Yankees and this was always a bone of contention between the two. Tom had even joked on several occasions that he would never allow his little girl to marry a Red Sox fan. Marcus and Abby always laughed.

“Hey, am I interrupting?” Abby smiled at the two men in her life that were glued to the television.

Marcus immediately looked up and crossed the room, kissing her softly on the cheek, “Nope, I was just catching a little of the game while I waited for you. Can we take a walk? Maybe to the park? I’d like to talk to you about a few things.”

Abby knew he had made a decision, “Sure, let’s go.”

__________________________________________________________

  
They walked hand-in-hand until they reached the park and each took a seat next to one another on the swings. Neither spoke right away until Marcus finally broke the silence.

“So……….I had a long talk with Coach yesterday and with my mom today. I think I’ve made a decision.”

Abby looked over at him and held her breath, knowing her heart was about to break into a million pieces, “Ok.”

Marcus took a deep breath, “I’ve decided to go to Duke.”

North Carolina. Abby would be in California and Marcus would be in North Carolina. Her heart sank.

Marcus noticed immediately how her face had fallen and tears had begun to form, “I’m so sorry, Abby. The closest I could get to you was Oregon State and their offer was horrible. They didn’t even have my major……..I would give anything to go to UCLA with you, or any school nearby, but it didn’t happen.” Marcus stood, took Abby’s hand, and pulled her up. She wrapped her arms about his neck and cried into his shirt.

He kissed the top of her head before pulling back and taking her face in his hands, “Hey, we will make it work, Abby. I’m not saying it’ll be easy, but we love each other, and we will make it work.”

With tears still falling from her eyes, “How Marcus? We’ll be over 2,500 miles from one another and you’ll be playing D1 Baseball. That’s almost a year-round commitment with fall ball, off season conditioning, the regular season, and then playoffs.”

Marcus knew she was right. Playing a DI sport was a huge commitment, especially at a large university such as Duke. His time off would be limited and he would need to make a choice between going home to see his mom or flying out to UCLA to see Abby. It was a no-win situation as far as he was concerned. “Honestly? I don’t know……but, I do know that I love you more than anything, Abby. We will just take it day by day. Everything will be fine, I promise.”

Abby tried to muster a smile, but she just didn’t have it in her. Marcus pulled her back into his arms and held her.

“We don’t leave until the beginning of August, Abby. We still have prom and graduation to look forward to. Not to mention, an awesome summer…...concerts, the fair, the lake, the beach, camping…...”

Camping? Abby immediately pulled back and looked at him like he had six heads, “Camping? Marcus, we’ve never gone camping.”

Marcus laughed and gave her a huge smile, “That’s true, we haven’t, but I can’t think of anything more appealing than having you all to myself (kiss), in a tent (kiss), in the middle of the woods (kiss), naked (kiss), for a few days (kiss).” Marcus kissed her until she was breathless.

When they finally came up for air, Abby gave him a seductive smile and said, “Camping it is.”


	3. 2,535 Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby adjust to life 2,535 miles apart from one another.

**All Roads Lead Back to You**   
**Chapter 3 – 2,535 Miles**

 

_**September 1996** _

“Hey Abs,” Raven greeted her as she entered their dorm room on the UCLA campus.

“Hey,” Abby smiled, looking up from her textbook.

As Abby tried to refocus on her Bio Chemistry homework, Raven dropped her bookbag on her bed and started to change her clothes.

“Abby, it’s Friday night. Please tell me you are not planning to stay in here like a hermit?” Raven questioned.

Abby once again looked up from her textbook, “Raven, I have too. I’m Pre-Med. I’m swamped. At this rate, I’ll be lucky if I can finish before Monday morning.”

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes at her new friend, “Abby, come on! Look, I’m heading to a party over at Saxon and you need to come with me. Just for a few hours, please.”

Abby couldn’t help but laugh at the adorable puppy dog face Raven was making, “I’m sorry, Raven. I can’t. I just have too much to do. Plus, Marcus is supposed to call me at 8:00pm.”

“Ah, so that’s what this is about……the boyfriend. Look Abs, I get it. He was your high school sweetheart and all, but he’s on the opposite side of the country. You can’t let him stunt your social growth from over 2,500 miles away.”

“Raven, I haven’t had a chance to talk to him in over 3 days. We’ve both been so busy. I miss him.” Abby said.

“I know you do, Abs, but………….” Raven walked over to Abby’s desk and picked up the framed 8x10 of her and Marcus from their Senior Prom. “Ok, I get it. He’s gorgeous…..I mean look at those eyes and that hair. But Abby, he’s on the other side of the country and he will be for the next 4 years. How long do you two honestly think you’ll be able to keep this up?”

“What are saying? I should break up with Marcus just because we are far apart?” asked Abby.

“I’m saying I don’t want you to miss out on all college has to offer just because of a guy,” Raven tried to reason.

Abby understood what Raven was saying and she appreciated her concern, but she had only met her last month. She didn’t understand what her and Marcus had. She couldn’t.

“Look, Raven, I appreciate your concern, I do. But, Marcus and I aren’t just high school sweethearts. He’s my best friend and he has been since we were 5. We both know how difficult the next 4 years are going to be, we’re not delusional……….but we want a life together. We always have,” Abby smiled as she pictured Marcus.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her roommate, “Ok, that’s adorable.”

Abby couldn’t help but laugh.

Raising her hands in defeat, Raven relented, “Ok, you win. Tell Marcus I said hello.”

“I will. Have fun at the party and call me if you need anything.” Abby called out as Raven headed out the door.

_________________________________________________________________

“Hello?” Abby answered her phone.

“It’s so good to hear your voice,” Marcus replied on the other end.

Abby closed her eyes and smiled, “It’s good to hear your voice too. I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too, more than you,” he said. Marcus sat on his bed with his back against the wall. Like Raven, his roommate, Leo, was also out at some campus party. “What are you up to?”

Abby laid down on her bed to get comfortable, “Bio Chemistry……..ugggghhhhh!”

Marcus couldn’t help but laugh, “Sounds like a great Friday night.”

Abby rolled her eyes even though she knew Marcus couldn’t see her, “What about you?”

“Well, I just finished up most of my homework. I have a History paper to work on later this weekend, but that’s about it.”

“Seriously?! You suck!” Abby cried through the phone. “I’ll be lucky if I get to leave my room before class on Monday morning.”

“Hey, you’re the one that chose Pre-Med, smarty pants. You knew what you were signing up for,” Marcus reminded her. “Oh, and speaking of majors …..I finally declared one.”

Abby was shocked. She knew Marcus had been struggling with deciding on a major. When they had left for school in mid-August he was still undeclared. It was also part of the reason he had chosen Duke as it offered the 3 different paths he was considering at the time, “Well, are you going to keep me in suspense?”

“Secondary Education. I want to be a high school History teacher and coach…………..that is, of course, if I’m not playing shortstop for the Red Sox,” Marcus chuckled and then held his breath and waited for her reaction.

“Marcus, I think that’s perfect. I can totally see you teaching and coaching. You’d be great at it.” And that was the truth. Abby always thought that Marcus would make a wonderful teacher. He was kind, caring, patient, and he absolutely loved kids.

Marcus let out the breath he has been holding and smiled, “You think so?”

“I know so. So, what does your mom think about your career choice? She must be so happy?” Abby questioned.

Marcus chuckled and nodded, “She is. I think she was hoping I’d choose Education all along.”

Marcus and Abby continued to talk well into the night. They talked about their families back home and how they were handling their empty nests. They talked about Baseball, which included 5:00am lifting, a full day of classes, and then a full 2-3 hour practice. They talked about their classes and professors. They talked about everything.

Before they knew it, it was 11:30pm (or 2:30am for Marcus).

“Oh my God, we’ve been talking for over 3 ½ hours. You must be exhausted, Marcus? Isn’t it 2:30am in North Carolina?”

“It is,” he replied trying to fight off a yawn.

“You should get some sleep. You have to be up for practice in a few hours anyway. When do you think we will be able to talk again?” Abby asked, praying it wouldn’t be too long.

“We have a fall ball game tomorrow afternoon at UNC. It’s a double header, so I’m not sure how late we’ll get back. Can I give you a call Sunday night?”

“Yes, that sounds perfect. Good luck tomorrow. I love you, Marcus.”

“I love you too, Abby. Talk to you Sunday. Bye.”

“Bye,” Abby whispered as she heard the click on the other end of the phone. She couldn’t stop the tears that fell from her eyes as she buried her face in her pillow and cuddled one of Marcus’ old sweatshirts from high school. It still smelled like him and she breathed it in as she clutched it to her chest.

Meanwhile, across the country in his own bed, Marcus stared at the photos of he and Abby that he had taped on the wall next to his bed. They were some of his favorites: after the big win in the sectional finals, at homecoming, cuddling at a bonfire on the beach, after Abby’s powderpuff football win senior year, being crowned prom king and queen, and even the picture Abby’s mom had taken of the two of them in front of the fireplace on their first day of high school. Marcus smiled as he thought back on the last 13 years with Abby. He couldn’t imagine his life without her……and he prayed he would never have to.

He knew the next 4 years would be hell, but he knew they would make it. He knew he would marry her one day and raise a family. And he knew she wanted that too. As he closed his eyes and gave into sleep, thoughts of the woman he loved filled his mind.

__________________________________________________________________

As the school year progressed, Abby became more and more engrossed in her studies. When she wasn’t in a class, she could often be found at the library or seated at the desk in her room studying. Pre-Med was no joke and “Type A” Abby would not be satisfied with anything other than an A. For Marcus, history had always come easy to him, so he was breezing through his courses. It was his full Baseball schedule that was a struggle. Just like Abby, free time was few and far between. If he wasn’t at class or working on homework, there was always something Baseball-related going on, whether a lifting session, practice, team study hour, community service, or an actual game. Not to mention all the travel that was involved for away games and tournaments.

They continued to speak on the phone several times a week while at school and they were both able to make it back to Buffalo for their 4-week Christmas/winter break. They immediately fell right back into their relationship just as if they had never been apart.

Once they were back at their respective schools for the spring semester, everything seemed harder than before. They had adjusted to being apart, accepting that it was their new normal. But now? Now, it was as if they had been sent right back to square one.  
They were hit with another blow in February when Abby’s dad was transferred to a new office in Houston, TX. Her parents put her childhood home on the market, packed their belongings, and headed west. Under different circumstances, Abby wouldn’t have been that effected. After all, she was in college now and out of the house. But, if her parents were living in Texas, she no longer had a home in Buffalo to go to during holidays or breaks. No, those times would now be spent in a new home, in a new city, without Marcus.

Still, the young couple vowed to make it work, somehow. They continued to speak on the phone almost everyday and planned for Marcus to visit her and her family in Houston over the summer break. In turn, she would visit Buffalo to spend time with Marcus and his mom.

__________________________________________________________

_**May 1997** _

By May, finals had just begun for Abby and Baseball was in full swing for Marcus. The Blue Devils were doing well and they were hoping to earn a spot in the Division I Tournament. As luck would have it, Duke was playing a 3-game series at the University of Arizona during Abby’s birthday weekend. Marcus knew how busy she was with finals, so he would never ask her to make the trip to U of A to watch him play. But, that didn’t mean he couldn’t surprise her at UCLA, right?

After some careful planning, Marcus was able to head to Los Angeles in a rental car as the rest of the Duke Baseball team flew home to Durham. It was late on a Saturday night when he began his 9-10 hour drive and he hoped to be at Abby’s dorm by Sunday morning.

__________________________________________________________

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Abby. Happy birthday to you,” Raven sang as she entered their room holding a cupcake with a single candle.

Abby couldn’t help but smile at her roommate. She and Raven had grown very close over the course of the school year and Abby considered her to be the sister she never had. Since Raven was from Thousand Oaks, Abby was often invited to the Reyes home for meals and holidays when she was still in California.

Abby smiled and blew out her candle, “Thank you, Raven. This is very sweet.”

“Welcome! So, any big plans today? And don’t you dare say study for finals,” Raven warned.

Abby snorted, “You know I have another final tomorrow, so yes, I will be studying at some point.” Abby continued as Raven shook her head, “But, yes, I actually do have plans. My lab partner is taking me out to lunch to celebrate my birthday and the end of Organic Chem.”

Raven gave Abby a questioning look.

“What?” inquired Abby.

“If I’m not mistaken, isn’t your lab partner a guy? Jason?”

Abby rolled her eyes, “His name is Jake and, yes, he is a male.”

Raven was confused, “Did you mention to Marcus that you’re planning on going on date with another man?”

“Raven! It’s not a date. Jake is just my lab partner and a friend. I am not interested in anything romantic with him,” Abby defended herself.

“So, then you’ve told Marcus?”

Abby’s mouth opened but no words came out.

Raven crossed her arms, “Didn’t think so.”

“I didn’t see any reason to tell him. It’s just a lunch between friends. Plus, I haven’t been able to speak to him since Tuesday because he’s been on the road.”

Raven held up her hands, “Ok, whatever you say, Abs. I’m not judging. Well, I have to get going. I promised my sister I would babysit my niece today. Enjoy your lunch.” Raven walked over and hugged Abby. “And happy birthday.”

“Thank you, Raven. I’ll see you later.”

_________________________________________________________

The drive to Los Angeles was a lot harder than Marcus had anticipated. Traffic slowed him down and it didn’t help that he got lost at least 3 times. Driving in LA is a nightmare he thought to himself.

When he finally pulled into the parking lot outside of Abby’s dorm, it was nearing 1:00pm. He gave himself a quick glance in the mirror, making sure he still looked presentable. Than, he reached over to the passenger seat and picked up the birthday gift bag containing Abby’s presents. Reaching in, he made sure everything was there are ready to go…..a card, a Duke Baseball t-shirt with “Kane” on the back, a bag of chocolate covered pretzels (Abby’s favorite), and a small box. He opened it, revealing a beautiful sterling silver chain with a heart locket. The locket was inscribed “Abby & Marcus” and inside was a picture that was taken of the two of them over winter break. Smiling fondly, he closed the box and placed it back into the bag with the other items. Getting out of the car, he started to head towards Abby’s dorm with the bag in one hand and a bouquet of a dozen roses in the other. His heart raced with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Abby’s face when she saw him.

_________________________________________________________

 

Abby and Jake were just returning from their lunch. He had insisted on escorting Abby back to her dorm, even though she said it wasn’t necessary. Jake was a good friend and a good lab partner. Abby enjoyed spending time with him. He had a great sense of humor and was easy to talk to. They had hit it off immediately.

While she suspected he wanted to be more than friends, Abby loved Marcus, and she made it a point to make that clear with Jake. He said he understood and never attempted to cross the line.

As they approached the entrance to Abby’s residence hall, “Thank you so much for lunch, Jake. It was so nice to take a break from studying for a few hours.”

Jake smiled, “You are very welcome, Abby. I had a great time.” It was then that he embraced her saying, “Happy birthday.” Abby tensed at first, but then relaxed. It was just an innocent hug between friends.

As they pulled back, their arms remained around one another as their eyes drifted to each other’s lips. Abby was screaming at herself to pull away, but before she could, Jake’s lips were on hers.

At first, she was in shock and did not respond……..but then, she kissed him back.

“Abby,” a familiar voice called out.

Breaking apart immediately, Abby turned to see Marcus standing 10 feet from her. He was holding a gift bag and flowers and the look of utter devastation on his face and tears in his eyes could not be missed.

“Marcus……” was the only word Abby was able to form.

Uncomfortable, Jake bid Abby a goodbye, which she hardly registered, and made a quick exit.

“Happy birthday,” Marcus whispered in a broken voice as he dropped the gift bag at his feet and turned to head back to his rental car. Abby saw him throw the bouquet of roses into a trash can he passed on his way.

With tears falling, Abby quickly picked up the gift bag and ran after Marcus’ retreating form. She caught up to him just as he reached his car, “Marcus wait! Please! Please talk to me! It isn’t what it looked like.”

Marcus turned to face her and let out a humorless laugh, “Really? Because it sure as hell looked like you were kissing another man!”

Crying and shaking, Abby tried to explain, “He’s just a friend. He’s my lab partner and he offered to take me out to lunch for my birthday. He kissed me, Marcus. I didn’t expect it. I swear to you……….please, believe me.”

Marcus wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he was too hurt and too angry and he couldn’t get the image of another man’s lips on Abby’s out of his mind. “Ah, so you didn’t kiss him back?”

Abby could only stare at him. She knew she had, in fact, kissed Jake back and she knew she should have broken the kiss immediately….but she didn’t. She opened her mouth to defend herself, but no words came.

Putting his hands on hips and looking at the ground, Marcus nodded, “That’s what I thought.”

Abby took a tentative step toward him, but he immediately backed away, putting his hand up to stop her.

Marcus ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath before speaking, “This isn’t working, Abby. We were fools to think that we would be able to make this work.”

Abby put her hand over her mouth and started to sob. After a few moments, “No Marcus, please don’t say that. I love you. We can get through this, I know we can. Please…..”

Also crying, Marcus just shook his head. “I love you, Abby. I’ve loved you since I was 5 years old. But maybe……….maybe that’s part of the problem? It’s always just been us. Maybe we need a break? A chance to have our own lives for a change. A chance to see what happens…..”

Abby couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Yes, she had just kissed another man and she had just broken Marcus’ heart. She was wrong and she needed to earn his trust and forgiveness. But end things? Move on with their lives? See other people? No! “Marcus please. I love you. I want a life with you. I don’t have feelings for Jake,” she pleaded.

Looking at her with broken eyes, Marcus said, “If that were true, Abby, you wouldn’t have kissed him.” He turned, unlocked the car door, and slide into the driver’s seat. He rolled the window down and looked at her. “You need to live, Abby. Go out with your friends. Meet new people. Date if you want to.”

Abby shook her head and continued to quietly sob.

“Maybe someday, when the time is right, we can find our way back to each other?.................I’ll always love you, Abigail……….always.”

He gave her a sad smile and a nod before putting the car into reverse and backing out of the parking space. As he started to drive away, he stole one last look at only woman he would ever love………


	4. 10 Year Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby come face to face for the first time since their break-up 9 years earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me a little bit, lol. I didn't intend for it to be this long, but there was just so much story to tell. I'm not sure how many people are actually following this story, but regardless, I am having a blast writing it. If anything, it's therapeutic for me. Enjoy!

**All Roads Lead Back to You**  
**Chapter 4 – 10 Year Reunion**

 

**July 2006**

 

Abby pulled her Ford Escape into the driveway of her Houston townhouse. She had just finished a 24-hour shift at Houston Methodist Hospital where, at 28, she was in her second year of residency as an emergency room physician. Feeling absolutely exhausted, she grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and made her way through the front door.

“I’m home,” she called out, dropping her keys and purse on the entryway table and kicking off her shoes. The townhouse was unusually quiet. It was Friday afternoon and her fiancé, Jake, was supposed to have taken a half day. He should be home by now. They both needed to catch an 8:00am flight to Buffalo in the morning and they still needed to pack. “Jake?”

Abby climbed the stairs to the second floor and made her way to the master bedroom. She was shocked to find Jake in bed and sound asleep. Crossing over to him, she gently sat down and touched his cheek, “Jake. Sweetie, are you ok?”  
He moaned and slowly opened his eyes, “Abby, you’re home. Thank God. I think I’m dying.”

Abby shook her head and laughed at the man-child in front of her. “I doubt that. What’s wrong?”

Jake sat up against the headboard, “I started to feel sick at work. I had a wicked stomachache. By the time I got home, I had chills and I was sweating………I’ve thrown up 3 times. I’m so tired.”

Abby got up and went into the bathroom. She came back a few moments later with a glass of water, Ibuprofen, and a thermometer, “Jake, I need to take your temperature.” She reached out and placed it under his tongue. When she pulled it out, it read 102 degrees.

“Jake, you’re up to 102. I think you have that stomach bug that’s been going around. Here, take these,” she said handing him the Ibuprofen and the water.

He swallowed them and laid back down, pulling the comforter up to his neck, “I’m sorry, Abby. I know this is shitty timing……I was really looking forward to going to Buffalo with you tomorrow for your class reunion.”

“It’s ok, really. You’re sick, it’s not your fault. Maybe, I should stay home with you anyway. I don’t know if I feel comfortable being so far away when you are sick,” she replied.

Jake sat back up and shook his head, “No way, Abby. You’re going. I know how much you enjoyed high school. Go see your friends. Plus, how would it look if the prom queen didn’t make an appearance?”

Abby smiled, “Very funny.”

“Besides, I’ll probably be in bed all weekend anyway. Go. Have fun.”  
__________________________________________________________

At 8:00am the next morning, her flight took off in route to Buffalo-Niagara International Airport.

Abby felt torn leaving Jake, but in the end, she knew she needed to do this. Afterall, it would be the first time she was returning to her hometown since the Christmas of 1996. She missed it and she had been looking forward to her reunion ever since she received the invitation in March. Sadly, she had lost touch with almost everyone from high school and she was excited to see her classmates again……..especially one classmate in particular.

Looking out her window, her mind drifted to Marcus Kane. She had not seen or spoken to him since that night in the UCLA parking lot 9 years ago. How many times had she wanted to hop on a plane to North Carolina? How many times had she picked up the phone and dialed his number, only to immediately hang up? How many letters had she written him, but never sent? Too many, she thought to herself.

With her family no longer in Buffalo, the only information she was able to learn about Marcus’ life had either come from the occasional telephone conversation between their mothers or from the internet. Thank God for My Space and Facebook.

Marcus was selected in the 35th round of the 1998 MLB Draft by the Kansas City Royals. Ultimately, he had decided to return to school in the hope of being a higher draft choice the following year. Sadly, that was not to be. During a 3-game series at Tennessee, Marcus blew out his knee sliding into home. Any hope he had of making it to the pros was gone.

Abby’s heart broke for him, knowing how devastated he must have been to have his Baseball career end like that. She wished she could have been there for him, but she knew he had his mom.

She also learned he received his teaching degree in Secondary Education and he had been teaching History at their alma mater, Lake Shore High School, since September of 2002. He also coached the Girls Varsity Soccer and Boys Varsity Basketball teams. As far as his personal life, his status still read “single.”

Closing her eyes, she sighed, and wondered if Marcus would even attend the reunion. She assumed, because he lived and worked in the same town, that he would, but there were no guarantees. Was he wondering at all if she would be there? She knew he was.

___________________________________________________

3 hours later, Abby’s flight landed. She quickly collected her suitcase and picked up her rental car. Looking at her watch, it was now 12:30pm and she knew the first half of their reunion was starting at 1:00pm at a local park. Since Angola was a small town, about 18 miles from Buffalo, there were no hotels, which meant Abby had to book a room at the Best Western in nearby Hamburg. Deciding she didn’t want to waste time by stopping at her hotel first, she headed straight to Angola.

Since Angola was a beach town on Lake Erie, it was a popular summer destination for Western New Yorkers. Expensive homes and summer cottages lined the shore and local beach bars were the place to be. For this reason, Lake Shore reunions were not formal affairs. In most cases, classes elected to start their day with a family-friendly picnic at the local town park before the adults ended the evening at one of the beach bars across the street.

As Abby drove through her hometown, she smiled, noticing how very little had changed. Sure, the local grocery store had a new name, her favorite restaurant had been turned into a Walgreens, and the high school put on an addition, but other than that, it seemed to be the same small town she had left over 10 years ago.

Pulling into the park, she noticed the large pavilion with a sign that read, “Lake Shore Class of 1996.” There were green and white balloons and steamers everywhere and a giant eagle pinata hanging from one of the beams. There was a good size crowd, including a few children, as this was a family-friendly picnic. Many people stood around socializing, while others took advantage of the lawn games that were set up next to the shelter. A live band was also playing and Abby recognized them as boys she had graduated with. Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Ok, here we go….”

_______________________________________________________

As Abby headed over to what she assumed was the registration table, she groaned when she recognized the two women seated behind it, Diana Sydney and Callie Cartwig.

Diana looked up and immediately recognized her former classmate, “Oh my God, Abby McCall! I don’t believe it. It’s been too long.”

Abby gave her best fake, but polite smile, “Hi Diana. Hi Callie. How have you been?”

Diana was a little too eager to share the details of her fabulous life, “I’m great. I live in Williamsville now and I own my own Spa. Got married a few years to a lawyer and now we have a 15-month-old baby girl.”

Callie followed behind with, “I’m divorced, no kids. I teach 4th grade in Lancaster.”

“But enough about us. What are you up to these days, Abby?” Diana asked.

“Well, I live in Houston now. I moved there after college. I’m a second year ER resident at Houston Methodist and I’m engaged to a wonderful man.”

Diana smiled, “I’m happy for you, Abby. I was so sorry to hear about you and Marcus. Everyone always thought you two would end up together.” Callie nodded in agreement.

Diana noticed the look on Abby’s face and immediately followed up her previous statement with, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s ok…………it was a long time ago.”

After finishing her conversation with Diana and Callie, Abby started to mingle with her former classmates and make small talk. However, the entire time, she couldn’t help but scan the crowd for a certain dark-haired man with the chocolate brown eyes.  
__________________________________________________________

“Ok mom, you should be all set,” Marcus called from the living room of his mother’s new apartment. When Vera came in from the kitchen, she saw her son putting her tv stand back into place.

“Oh, thank you honey. I’m sorry to be such a pain, but Lord knows I never would have been able to figure out how to set up my new tv myself.”

Marcus chuckled and said, “It’s no problem. I’m happy to do it. You can call me anytime.” With that, Marcus looked at his watch, and realized he was running later than he thought for the reunion. “Mom, I hate to run out on you so fast, but I need to get over to the park.”

Vera knew exactly what Marcus was referring to….his 10 year high school reunion. Vera wasn’t sure if Abby would be there or not, but she hoped that she was. Abby had been like a daughter to her. She missed her dearly and she knew, deep down, her son did too. Sure, Marcus had dated since the break-up, but nothing was ever serious, at least as far as Vera could tell. “If you see Abby, please tell her I said hello. Maybe she could stop by for a visit while she’s in town? I would love to catch up,” Vera finally blurted out.

Marcus just looked at his mother and shook her head, “Mom, chances are, Abby won’t even be there. Last I knew, she was in Houston and she had started her residency. I highly doubt she would fly all the way here for some bbq at the park a few drinks at Turtle Joe’s.”

Vera smiled at her son, “You never know.”

“Bye, mom. Love you,” Marcus said before kissing his mother on the cheek and exiting her apartment.

Once he got into his Jeep Wrangler, Marcus placed his hands on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. Although what he had told his mother was the truth, he didn’t think Abby would be there, the chance that she might be absolutely terrified him. Putting the key into the ignition, he headed off to the park.  
__________________________________________________________

Abby was sitting at a picnic table with a couple of girls that she had played Softball with. They were having a blast reminiscing about old times and catching up on the last 10 years. It was then that Abby looked up and froze. She couldn’t breathe. There was Marcus. He had just exited his Jeep and was making his way over to the shelter.

The last she saw him, he was still on the thin side with boyish good looks. But now……….he had matured. He was a man. He had filled out and while he was still slender, he was muscular and toned. His hair was short and perfectly in place, while his face was clean shaven. Dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, a baby blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled just below the elbow, and a pair of Sperry boat shoes, Abby wasn’t sure if she had ever seen him look more handsome. She swallowed hard and licked her lips. She could feel her body react just at the sight of him. She politely excused herself from her friends and made her way over to the bar. She needed a drink.

As soon as Abby started making her way across the grass, Marcus immediately did a doubletake. He couldn’t believe it. She was here. Abby was here. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was down and her skin was sun kissed. She wore a bright sea green sundress with a white pattern and flip flops……….and a large diamond ring on her left hand…….engaged?! Abby was engaged. In that moment, time stood still and Marcus was sure he felt his world shatter all over again. He was too late.

As Abby thanked the bartender for her Seagrams, she turned and came face to face with her first love for the first time in over 9 years. For a moment, neither spoke, they simply stared into each other’s eyes.

Marcus finally broke the silence, “I…….I wasn’t sure if you’d be here.”

Abby nodded and gave him a sad smile, “It’s been so long since I’ve been back, it seemed like as good of a time as any………It’s really good to see you, Marcus.”

He looked at the ground and nodded before saying, “Yeah, it’s good to see you too, Abby.” Hesitantly, he took a step toward her as she followed his lead. They met for quick embrace, but it was still long enough for Abby to inhale his scent………..God, how she missed that smell.

Breaking apart, neither knew exactly what to say next. Abby took a sip of her drink to buy some time. Thankfully, Marcus saved her.

“After I grab a drink, do you want to take a walk? Catch up a little bit?”

Abby nodded and smiled, “I’d love that.”  
__________________________________________________________

They walked in silence for a few minutes, until they were a safe distance from the rest of their old classmates. Both had noticed the looks and heard the whispers as they had made their exit together.

“So, tell me about your life, Abby? I heard you were living in Houston and you were in your residency, but that’s really all I know,” Marcus inquired.

“Yes, after I graduated from med school, I went to Houston to be close to my parents. I’m in my second year as an ER physician at Houston Methodist. One year left to go.”

Marcus smiled a genuine smile, “I’m really proud of you, Abby. That’s amazing.”

“Thank you, Marcus. That means a lot.”

They continued their walk and when Marcus was sure she wasn’t going to offer the information, “And…..,” he said motioning to the ring on her finger, “You’re engaged.”

Abby’s eyes snapped to his, almost as if she wasn’t expecting the question. Looking down at the large diamond, she nodded, “Yes, since last summer.”

Marcus gave her a sad smile, “So, what’s his name? What does he do? When’s the wedding?”

Abby couldn’t help but laugh, “His name is Jake. He’s a Chemical Engineer and the wedding is August 12th in Houston.”

Jake? It couldn’t be, Marcus thought to himself. Marcus stopped and Abby did the same. Turning to her, “Jake? Blondie? Your lab partner?”

Abby couldn’t believe he remembered his name and she wasn’t sure if the fact that she was engaged to Jake now should make her feel more guilty about what had happened.

“Yes, Jake is the man you saw kiss me that day,” Abby confessed as she cast her eyes down. “For what it’s worth, Marcus, I didn’t start dating Jake until almost a year after you and I broke up. It took me a long time before I could even think about dating someone else.”

“It’s ok, Abby. You don’t have to explain,” Marcus tried to reassure her. “I’m just glad that you’re happy and that you found someone worthy of spending the rest of spending his life with you.”

Abby could feel the tears threatening to fall as she nodded, “Thank you, Marcus. That means everything to me……………So, what about you? Do you have a special someone in your life?”

Shaking his head, “No, not yet. I’ve dated, obviously, but……….hopefully, someday.”

The two continued their stroll in silence until Abby said, “I’m sorry about your knee, Marcus. I can’t imagine how devastating that must have been for you.”

Letting out a humorous laugh, Marcus said, “It was. At first I didn’t want to accept it……….but after 3 different doctors gave me the same prognosis, I didn’t really have a choice. I had surgery, graduated, and then came home and stayed with my mom while I finished up my physical therapy. It took a long time, but I’ve accepted it and I think it worked out for the best. I love my job. I love teaching and coaching and I’m happy I’m home.”

Abby smiled at his sincerity. She always knew he was meant to teach. “I heard that. You teach at Lake Shore, right? Is it weird?”

Laughing, “I do, 4 years now. It was a little weird at first. I still felt like a student, but I have adjusted. It’s been a few years since one of the monitors has asked me for my hall pass.” They both laughed.

Curious, Abby asked, “Do you live in town? Or did you move into the city?”

“Actually, I bought my mom’s house from her when she moved into an apartment last year. I spent my whole life in that house and had so many memories there……….I just couldn’t bare to let it go,” Marcus confessed. “Plus, it’s so close to the school. It just made sense.”

It warmed Abby’s heart to hear that, “I’ve always loved that house too. I’m not surprised you bought it.”

Marcus gave her a smile, “Yeah, it needs some work, but I’m doing it little by little. I just finished the kitchen reno. All new cabinets, flooring, and appliances. I even built an island with a breakfast bar.”

Abby’s mouth gaped, “You?”

Nodding, Marcus said, “Yep, I’m a man of many talents.”

They both laughed, and it was the first genuine lighthearted moment the two had shared in almost a decade. It felt natural. It felt right.  
  
“So, how long are you in town for?” Marcus asked, almost dreading the answer.

“Only until tomorrow. I have a 12:30pm flight back home. Originally, Jake was supposed to come with me and we were going to spend a few days at Niagara Falls, but he came down with the stomach bug. So, I booked an earlier flight so I could get back.

Knowing he only had today crushed him, but Marcus was determined to make the best of the little time they had together.

Marcus and Abby continued their walk and eventually made their way back to shelter and the festivities. Inevitably, they were both pulled in opposite directions by former classmates and did not have a chance to spend more time together. However, that didn’t stop them from stealing several glances at one another for the remainder of the picnic.  
__________________________________________________________

At 6pm, the picnic was drawing to a close and many of the alumni were preparing to make their way across the street to Turtle Joe’s Beach Bar. Marcus immediately went into a panic when he didn’t see Abby. Did she leave? He jogged to the parking lot and scanned the rows of cars hoping to find her. Finally, he saw her at the trunk of her car.

“Abby,” he called out as he approached her.

Startled, she looked up, her hand on her chest. “Marcus, you scared me!”

Marcus held up his hands, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. What are you doing?”

Abby followed his eyes to the mess in the trunk of her rental car. Her suitcase was open and she had clearly been rifling through it. Items were everywhere.

“Oh, I just wanted to grab a sweater before everyone heads across the street. I’m sure it’ll be cold right on the water……..I didn’t have enough time to check into my hotel before the picnic. I just threw my suitcase in the car and drove straight here from the airport.”

Marcus nodded in understanding, “Where is your hotel?”

“I have a room at the Best Western in Hamburg,” Abby replied.

Marcus nodded again, “It’s 2006 and we still don’t have a hotel in town. Some things never change.”

“I guess not,” Abby agreed, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes.

A group of friends interrupted the moment as they walked by Abby’s car. “Marcus! Abby! Let’s go!” yelled Charles Pike.

“So, are you ready to head over?” Marcus asked motioning to Turtle Joe’s.

Abby haphazardly threw her belongs back in her suitcase, slammed the trunk, locked her car, and put on her sweater, “Definitely. Let’s go.”  
__________________________________________________________

Being a Saturday night in July, Turtle Joe’s was packed. Patrons mingled at the bar, on the patio, and on the beach. There was a huge bonfire between the patio’s edge and the water and a live band filled the air. Because of the large crowd, Marcus and Abby stayed close, fearing they might lose one another.

As the night wore on, they frequented the bar and continued to catch up with friends as they sat around the bonfire. At around 9:00pm, the lead singer of the band called the Class of 96’ up to the patio. As the classmates circled around, including Marcus and Abby, she welcomed them and asked if they were having a good time. Of course, everyone cheered.

“Ok, Class of 96’, grab your spouse, your high school sweetheart, or the one that got away because this next song is just for you,” she told the crowd.

The next thing everyone knew, the band started to perform “Because You Loved Me” by Celine Dion. As their classmates started to pair up, Marcus and Abby awkwardly stared at one another not exactly sure what to do. Of course, they both realized that this was the official song of the 96’ senior prom and they had danced to it just after being crowned king and queen.

Holding out his hand, Marcus gave her a nervous smile and asked, “One dance? For old time sake?”

Abby looked at him with hesitant eyes but she nodded in affirmation. As he took her right hand in his left and wrapped his other arm around her waist, her body reacted and her heart rate accelerated. With her left hand around his shoulder, they swayed to the music, cherishing the feel of one another. Eventually, her head found its way to his chest and she closed her eyes. She could feel his heartbeat and it mirrored her own.

Relaxing a bit, Marcus held her tighter as he breathed her in. God, how he missed her. He couldn’t help but think that this was how it was supposed to be. This was right. Abby should be his wife right now, not about to marry another man.  
As the song came to an end, they both pulled back slightly before Marcus placed his forehead on Abby’s and swallowed hard. He wrapped him arms around her waist as hers went around his neck. Her hands in his hair. They remained there, holding one another, oblivious to the world around them.

They both jumped and were pulled from the moment by a loud rumble of thunder and crack of lightning. As they gave one another matching sad smiles and reluctantly let go, Marcus said, “Looks like it’s going to storm. We should at least get under the awning.”

Abby agreed, “You’re probably right.”  
__________________________________________________________

By 10pm, it was a torrential downpour outside with no sign of letting up anytime soon. With so many people forced indoors, many had opted to head home. Marcus and Abby were standing by the pool table with Charles Pike and a few other guys from the Soccer team when Abby tried to stifle a yawn.

“Hey, do you want to say goodbye to everyone and then I’ll walk you to your car?” Marcus asked putting his hand on the small of her back.

“Yeah, I think that may be a good idea,” Abby nodded in agreement.

After making their rounds and saying their goodbyes, Marcus and Abby stepped out onto the front steps, but thankfully, they were still under the overhang. Their eyes widened at the heavy rain as another bolt of lightning shot through the sky.

“Abby, wait here. I’m going to go get my Jeep. I’ll pick you up and then drive you over to your car.”

“Marcus, that isn’t necessary. We can just make a run for it. I won’t melt,” she said.

Chuckling, “I know, but I insist. Promise me, you will stay here.”

Abby held up her hands in defeat, “Ok.”

With that, Marcus took off running into the parking lot. She lost sight of him before he made it to the street. After a few minutes, he pulled up in his red Jeep Wrangler and Abby immediately hopped into the passenger seat.

“See, aren’t you happy you didn’t have to run across the street in this?” Marcus asked gesturing to his soaked hair and clothes.

“I am. Thank you. Who said chivalry was dead?”

__________________________________________________________

The drive across the street to Abby’s rental car only took a few moments but, in that time, Marcus was in full panic mode. This can’t be it. This can’t be goodbye he thought to himself. He had to think of something and he needed to do it fast.

He pulled up behind Abby’s car and just as she was about to open the door bid him goodnight he blurted out, “Abby, you should stay at my place tonight.”

Abby’s eyes grew wide with shock. She was momentarily rendered speechless. Did he really just say that?

Kicking himself for his abrupt forwardness and seeing the look on her face, he tried to recover, “I…………I didn’t mean it like that. I just…………it’s a downpour Abby. You can’t drive all the way back to Hamburg in this weather. It’s not safe. You won’t even be able to see.”

“Marcus, I’m sure it’s going to let up. I’ll be fine. Really.”

Shaking his head, “Actually, I heard the weather report when I went to get the Jeep. It’s not supposed to let up, Abby. They were talking about potential flooding……….Look, I have 3 guest bedrooms. You can take your pick of any one of them. Please………..please don’t try to drive in this weather, this late, after you’ve had a few drinks.”

Abby crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look, “But it’s ok for you to drive?”

“Abby, you can follow me to my place. You know my house is just over a mile from here. It’s much safer than driving over 20 minutes to your hotel.”

While Abby knew he was right, she also knew she should say no. No good could come from staying at Marcus’ house…..just the two of them. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, she did………it was her that she didn’t trust. Ever since she saw him get out of his Jeep earlier that afternoon, her body had been on fire.

Before she could stop herself, “Ok, fine, you win. I will follow you to your place until the weather lets up.”

Marcus was shocked. Abby was the most stubborn person he had ever met and he hadn’t expected her to agree so easily. He smiled.

“Finally, you see reason,” he said as Abby rolled her eyes.  
__________________________________________________________

About 10 minutes later, Marcus pulled into his driveway followed by Abby. As she ran onto the front porch, Marcus went to retrieve Abby’s suitcase from her trunk. Just standing there brought back so many memories. She could easily see them playing in the front yard, shooting baskets in the driveway, and cuddled together on the porch swing.

Abby was pulled from her memories when Marcus ran onto the porch, suitcase in hand. He unlocked the front door and switched on the entryway light.

“Here we go. Home, sweet home,” he said.

Abby smiled as entered the house that had been a second home to her growing up. The layout was the same, of course, and it still had a warm homey feel when you walked in, but so much was different and updated. In a good way. Marcus had done a beautiful job making the house his own.

Charred wood flooring now covered the downstairs, instead of carpet. In the bathrooms and kitchen, he had installed a florentina gray ceramic tile. Speaking of his kitchen, he was right about the renovation he had done. It was gorgeous……gray shaker cabinets, white quartz countertops, stainless steel appliances, and a new island with breakfast far.

“Marcus, it’s gorgeous. I love what you’ve done,” she beamed.

Sticking his hands in his pockets with a proud look on his face, “Thank you, Abby. I’m glad you like it. Like I said, there is still more to be done, but it’s a work in progress………….I’m going to run upstairs and change out of these wet clothes. Please, help yourself to anything you want to drink or eat. I’ll be right back.”

As Marcus disappeared up the stairs, Abby walked through the living room to the sliding glass door. Another bolt of lightning cracked and Abby jumped. Realizing she hadn’t spoken to Jake since she boarded her flight that morning, she quickly pulled out her cell phone and sent him a text.

_Abby : Just wanted to check in and say goodnight. How are you feeling?_

  
_Jake : Hey babe. I was getting worried. Like hell, but I’ll be ok. Did you have fun?_

  
_Abby : Yes, it was a great time. _

  
_Jake : Are you back at the hotel?_

Abby wasn’t sure what to write. Should she tell the truth? Should she lie? Ultimately, she did the only thing she could do….

_Abby : Yes, just got back. I’m exhausted. I’m going to get to bed. _

  
_Jake : Ok, sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you. _

  
_Abby : Love you too. Night._

Just then, Abby heard Marcus coming back down the stairs. She turned to see him standing barefoot in a pair of light blue faded jeans that sat low on his hips and a white v-neck t-shirt. Abby involuntarily licked her lips.  
“Can I get you anything to drink or eat? Maybe some coffee or tea?” he offered.

“Yes, tea would be great. Thank you,” she replied.

“Ok, while I make us some tea, why don’t you choose a bedroom and get settled in. I put your suitcase at the top of the stairs.”

Abby nodded and heading up to the second floor.  
__________________________________________________________

After choosing the room next to the master, Abby changed into a loose fitting red t-shirt and a pair of worn jean shorts that were frayed at the bottom. Putting her hands on the dresser, she looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath………..he’s just a friend, he’s just a friend, he’s just a friend, she repeated in her mind over and over, hoping she would eventually believe it.

“Ugh, who am I kidding!?” she said aloud as she dropped her head.

Abby loved Jake. He was good man and he adored her. They were getting married next month and she wanted a life with him. Nevertheless, she also loved Marcus, and she knew she always would. They had been each other’s entire world for most of their lives. Every memory Abby had between the ages of 5-19 included Marcus. She couldn’t erase that, not that she would ever want to.

Little did she know, at the exact same moment, Marcus was in his kitchen fighting his own internal conflict. What are you doing? She shouldn’t be here. This isn’t a good idea. You haven’t been together in over 9 years. She’s in love with another man. She’s engaged to another man.  
  
Wiping his hand over face he groaned, “Fuck!”

Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to calm down and not think about the fact that the love of his life was upstairs and he wasn’t allowed to touch her. She’s just a friend, she’s just a friend, she’s just a friend, he repeated in his mind over and over, hoping he would eventually believe it.

To be continued………….


	5. Please, Don't Marry Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby makes a choice.....

**All Roads Lead Back to You**

**Chapter 5 – Please, Don’t Marry Him**

 

When Abby came back downstairs, she found Marcus drinking his tea with his back against the kitchen counter. He smiled as she entered, “Here’s your tea.”

Picking up her mug from the island and smiling, “Thank you.”

They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Neither knew what to do or say next. Suddenly, Abby burst into tears, quietly sobbing while standing in Marcus’ kitchen. He immediately put down his mug and rushed to her side, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

“Abby, what’s wrong? Please talk to me,” his voice full of concern.

But she couldn’t respond. Her tears soaked his t-shirt as they continued to flow freely.

Continuing to hold her close, Marcus kissed the top of her head like it was the most natural thing in the world, “Shhhhhh, it’s ok. Abby, please tell me what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

Alarmed that he would think he had done something wrong, she quickly picked up her head to look him in the eyes. Her face was tear stained. “Marcus, I’m so sorry. I know I said it that night, but I need you to know how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake.”

Cupping her face in his hands, “Abby, it’s ok. It was a long time ago. You have nothing to apologize for.”

Shaking her head, she pulled away from his touch and walk over to the sink. With her hands on the counter and her back to him, she stared out the window. “Do you know how many times I wanted to hop on a plane and fly to North Carolina to see you? Do you know many times I dialed your number because I needed to hear your voice? I missed you so much, Marcus.”

With tears in his own eyes, Marcus crossed over to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, “I missed you too, Abby. I thought about calling you too, all the time actually. I was just so damn proud…….I should have fought for you….for us, but I thought I was doing the right by letting you go.”

Abby turned to face Marcus as they wrapped their arms around one another. After a few moments, they pulled back just enough and their foreheads met. Abby’s hands were in his hair. Tentatively, Marcus brought his lips to her and kissed her softly.

Abby didn’t react at first, but then she began to kiss him back. She moaned and parted her lips for him as he pressed his tongue inside.

While Abby’s brain was screaming NO, her heart and every part of her body was screaming YES! She considered pulling away and stopping things before they did something they would regret.

As the kiss grew more passionate and sloppier, their hands started to roam and rediscover familiar places. Realizing where things were heading, Marcus stilled Abby’s hands and pulled back, breathless.

“Abby, wait,” he panted.

She was confused, “What? What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want?”

Abby gazed lovingly into his eyes, “I want you, Marcus Kane.”

She took him by the hand and led him upstairs.  
__________________________________________________________

The morning sunlight filtered through the large window of Marcus’ bedroom. The sky was cloudless and blue, showing no trace of the previous night’s storm.

Abby began to wake, feeling the strong body pressed against her back and the arm around her waist. Content, she sighed and smiled. It was at that moment that her eyes shot open, realizing it was not Jake that she was snuggled in bed with. No, it was Marcus. Oh my God, what have I done? How could I do this? No, this can’t be happening.

Not knowing what to do, she tried to gently wiggle out of his arms, but he only tightened his hold on her when he felt her trying to get up. She heard him sigh behind her, a sign that he was walking up. Damn.

“Good morning,” he cooed in her ear and then placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

“Morning,” she responded. “Marcus, I need to get dressed. I have a plane to catch.”

Marcus was stunned. Surely, after last night, she would not just leave. Would she?

He immediately let go of her and he watched as she quickly sprang from the bed and collected her clothing. Sitting up, “Leave? Abby, you can’t be serious?”

She continued to dress as she spoke, not looking him in the eye, “Marcus, I told you I have a 12:30pm flight.”

Running his hands over his face, “Yes, you did, but that was before last night. Are you really going to get on that plane and pretend like this didn’t happen?” He could feel himself getting angry.

Abby finished dressing. Standing at the dresser, she turned to face him with tears in her eyes, “Marcus, I’m engaged. My life, my job is in Houston.”

Marcus let out a humorless laugh and his eyes turned cold. He got up from the bed and quickly put on his boxers before walking over to Abby. He stood in front of her, “So, what was this?” he asked motioning between them. “Pity?”

Horrified Abby said, “No, of course not, Marcus. It was a mistake and it shouldn’t have happened,” she confessed. “We had been drinking……”

Marcus interrupted her before she could finish, “Don’t you dare blame what happened on alcohol. Yes, we drank, but we were not drunk. I knew exactly what I was doing Abby, and so did you!”

Marcus couldn’t believe what she was saying. A mistake? This wasn’t a mistake. This was how it was supposed to be. He loved her and he couldn’t lose her, not again. Swallowing what little pride he had left, “Abby, I love you. I’ve never stopped loving you. We used to talk about the life we would have together. Do you remember? We talked about how we’d get married and raise a family. Grow old together. That was our dream…………I still want that Abby.” With tears in his eyes, he cupped her face in his hands, “I want that with you……….please. Please don’t marry him.”

By this point, the tears were falling from Abby’s eyes. She didn’t know what to do. A part of her, a large part, wanted stay with Marcus forever. She loved him and she would always love him. And, he was right, they had always dreamt of a life together. She could easily remember the times they had argued over how many kids they would have, what their names would be, and what sports they would play.

Sadly, their hopes and dreams for the future had ended when she kissed Jake in front of her dorm on her 19th birthday. She had destroyed Marcus that day and they both went their separate ways because of it. They both grew into different people because of it. And they couldn’t go back.

She closed her eyes, gently pulling his hands from her face and held them. Shaking her head, “I have to go, Marcus. I will always……..always love you, but my life is with Jake now. I’m so sorry………..the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you all over again.”

Broken and devastated, Marcus moved out of her grasp and walked over to the window. Staring down into the front yard he said in a hoarse voice, “You don’t want to miss your flight…….goodbye, Abby.”

Still sobbing, Abby put the last of her belongings in her suitcase, closed it, and started for the door. She stopped and turned back to Marcus who was still at the window with his back to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. There was nothing left to say. Taking a deep breath, she left his bedroom, started down the stairs and walked out the front door. Marcus watched her from the window as she made her way to her car. After she placed her suitcase in the trunk, she looked up and their eyes met. Both pairs were tear filled.

As Abby backed out of the driveway and drove away from her first love, she prayed she was making the right decision. No…….No, she was. This was the right decision, she told herself.

Once her car was out of sight, Marcus staggered back from the window. He picked up the glass of water from his nightstand and threw it against the wall on the other side of the room. He fell to ground, sitting with his back against the side of the bed. With is elbows on his knees, he put his face in his hands and sobbed.  
__________________________________________________________

When Abby entered her townhouse late Sunday afternoon, she found Jake on the living room sofa watching football. His face lit up when he saw her. Rising from the couch, he jumped up to greet her, “Babe, you’re home. I missed you.” Wrapping his arms around her, Jake kissed his fiancé passionately.

At first, Abby tensed, but immediately relaxed into his familiar touch. When they broke apart, breathless, she said, “I missed you too. Are you feeling better?”

With a mischievous smile and twinkle in his blue eyes, “I am, actually. I feel 100%.......In fact (kiss), I feel so good (kiss), I think I’m in the mood for a little exercise (kiss).”

“Mmmmmm, really? What kind of exercise?” Abby played dumb.

At that, Jake scooped her up in his strong arms and headed up the stairs, “Let me show you.”

__________________________________________________________

**August 2006**

Dropping their suitcases in the entryway, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Griffin collapsed on the living room sofa from exhaustion. The past two weeks had been a whirlwind. After all the wedding madness, they had flown to the Dominican Republic for their honeymoon. They enjoyed every minute of it, but it was starting to catch up with them, especially Abby. She really hadn’t been feeling well for the past few days, chalking it up to the stress of the wedding, travel, and just being plain run down.

“You still not feeling well, babe?” Jake asked.

Opening her eyes, Abby glanced lovingly at her new husband, “Not really, but I’m sure it’s nothing. Now that we are home and we can get back to normal, I’m sure I’ll be fine. I just need to rest.”

With that, Abby rose to her feet. She had to grab the arm of the couch just to remain upright when the sudden wave of dizziness hit her. What the hell?

Jake was on his feet in a flash to help steady her. Concerned he said, “Abby, you ok? You’re scaring me.”

Trying her best reassuring smile, “I’m fine, Jake. Really. I probably just didn’t get enough to eat today. I think I’ll go upstairs and take a nap.”

“I think that’s a good idea. I’m going to run out to the store and grab some groceries. I think we need a couple things.”

Abby nodded, “Good idea. I know we will definitely need milk and fresh bread.”

Jake smiled and kissed her on the cheek, “You got it. Now get upstairs and rest. If you think of anything else you need, just text me.”

Abby watched from their master bedroom as Jake backed his Chevy Silverado out of the driveway and drove out of sight. When she was positive he was gone, she ran over to her work bag and pulled out her planner. Flipping to June, the 21st was circled in red. She flipped to July…..no date was circled. She flipped to August……again, nothing circled. Holy shit! With the craziness of the wedding and going on their honeymoon, she never even realized she had not gotten her period since June 21st! The planner fell to the floor as her hands came up to cover her mouth. No! I can’t be. I can’t be.

By this point, Abby had started to shake and she had tears in her eyes. Running into the master bathroom, she started rummaging through one of the cabinets. Finally, she found what she was looking for……a pregnancy test.

Abby had been on birth control since she was 16 and her mother suspected that she and Marcus might be, or thinking about becoming, sexually active. She continued the birth control until May, when she went for her annual check-up. Her doctor had suggested that she come off the birth control if she was thinking of trying to conceive right after the wedding. It would give her body time to regulate itself. As a physician, Abby knew this was accurate and she willingly stopped her birth control. However, she never anticipated having a one-night stand with her high school sweetheart and cheating on her fiancé.

After taking the test, she placed the stick on the bathroom counter, set the timer on her phone, and went back into the bedroom. All she could do was pace back and forth as she waited the 5 minutes for her results.

This isn’t happening. It can’t be. I can’t be pregnant. But what if I am? Oh my God! What if I am? I have no idea who the father is…….it could be Jake or Marcus. How will I tell them?

5 minutes later, she heard her phone buzz. The test was ready. Walking back into the bathroom, Abby hesitated in the doorway. She placed a hand on each side of the frame, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She knew there was a strong possibility that her entire life was about to be turned upside down.

She crossed to the bathroom sink and picked up the stick…..PREGNANT!

Holding the stick in her right, she brought her left hand up to her mouth to muffle her sobs as she sat down on the closed toilet seat.

As she sat in the bathroom, crying, and in total shock, thoughts of Jake and Marcus filled her mind. How was she going to tell them? Should she tell them? If Jake was the father, there was nothing to tell, so there was no reason to blow their entire world apart. But, if Marcus was the father, he deserved to be a part of his child’s life. Of course, she knew that would probably cost her Jake. Even if she did decide to have the baby’s paternity tested, when would she do it? While she was pregnant? Or after he or she was born?

Abby had no idea what the right answer was, but she did know that no matter what she decided, someone was going to get hurt.  
__________________________________________________________

The same day that Abby learned of her pregnancy, Marcus was having dinner at his mother’s apartment. Vera had noticed a change in her son since the reunion. She couldn’t really explain it, but he was different, and not in a good way. He seemed closed off. Bitter. Short tempered.

“Marcus, sweetheart, please tell me what’s wrong. You haven’t been yourself lately and I am very worried about you.”

Marcus looked up from his homemade spaghetti and meatballs, “I’m fine, mom. There’s nothing to worry about. I’m just busy getting ready for the school year to start, that’s all.”

Vera shook her head and lovingly gazed at her son, “Marcus, I realize that you are a grown man, but you are still my son, and you are not leaving here until you talk to me. Please.”

In frustration, Marcus dropped his fork on his plate and stood from his chair, “Please, mom! Just leave it alone!”

Vera was stunned. It was rare for Marcus to lose his temper, especially with her.

Marcus immediately felt guilty for his outburst. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration before placing them on his hips and taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry, mom. That was out of line. It’s not your fault.”

“It’s ok, dear,” his mother reassured him. Rising from her seat at the kitchen table, Vera crossed to her son, took him by the hand, and led him over to the sofa. She gestured for him to sit and he did so without any argument.

“Judging by the timing of things, my guess is that this has to do with your reunion…….and Abby. I’m I right?”

Marcus groaned and leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “Yes, it’s about, Abby. Isn’t it always?”

His bitter tone did not go unnoticed by Vera.

“You slept with her, didn’t you?”

Marcus’ head snapped up so fast he thought he had given himself whiplash. Staring at his mother with wide eyes, “What?!” He and his mother had always been close, but not that close. He did not feel comfortable discussing his sex life with his mom at 28.

Vera could help but laugh at her son’s reaction, “You heard me, Marcus.” She waited.

Sitting up, Marcus put his elbows on his knees and hung his head in shame. In a hoarse voice, “Yes……..I slept with Abby.”

Vera sighed. She wasn’t a fool. She knew Abby was engaged and judging by the fact that Abby went back to Texas the day after the reunion…………Abby chose her fiancé and not Marcus.

Vera scooted closer on the sofa and wrapped her arms around her son. “I’m so sorry, honey. I know you’re hurt, but you need to move on. Abby made a choice. You don’t have to like it or agree with it, but you have to accept it.”

Shaking his head, “I still love her, mom……….” Marcus let out a bitter and humorless laugh. “After everything, I still love her. I’ve always loved her. How am I just supposed to forget her and move on?”

“I don’t know the answer to that, but I know you have to. It doesn’t have to be tomorrow, or next week, or next month, but eventually you have to let her go. You deserve to happy too, Marcus………….No, it won’t be with Abby, but someone will come along. I know it. You just have to be open to it and give it a chance.”

Marcus nodded, “Thank you, mom.” He knew his mom was right……..she always was. But moving on from Abby, again, would be easier said than done. He would always love her, but his heart was broken, and at the same time, he was angry and bitter. He just hoped that one day he could forgive her. 

 


	6. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins turn 11 and Abby makes a shocking discovery.

**All Roads Lead Back to You**  
**Chapter 6 – Twins**

 

**March 11, 2018**

Abby Griffin sat next to the fire pit on her back patio sipping a generous glass of white wine. It was nearing 11:00pm and she was enjoying the peace and quiet that her backyard sanctuary provided. As she laid her head back on the patio chair and closed her eyes, her lips tugged upwards into a satisfied smile. It had been a good day.

Just a few short hours ago, her large home in the Houston suburbs had been bursting at the seams with over 50 family members and friends to celebrate the 11th birthdays of Abby’s twins, Clarke and Dylan. Each of the kids invited a slew of their friends and they spent the majority of the party in the large heated, built-in swimming pool. The adults mingled on the patio and in the house and Abby’s mom had been a godsend, helping her prepare all the food.

Suddenly, her smile faded as she remembered that one important person had been missing from the day’s festivities, her husband, Jake. Unfortunately, this was nothing new, of course. He had missed the last 9 birthday parties for their children.

On a Sunday evening in September 2009, Abby had just put her 2 year olds to bed when she received the call that would shatter her world. Jake had spent the day golfing with a group of his friends at Cypresswood. He had been about 12 miles from their home in Pearland when a tractor-trailer crossed the centerline and hit his truck head-on. He was killed instantly.

Abby shook her head from the memory and wiped a tear from her cheek. She remembered how broken she was after that. She thought she would spend the rest of her life with Jake and they would continue adding to their brood. But then, she found herself a 31 year old widow with 2 toddlers to raise. It broke her heart to know that her children didn’t remember their father. They had only been 2 at the time of his death. Sure, they missed him and wished he was here, but they didn’t actually remember him. That is why she always made a point to talk about him and keep his memory alive for them. She made sure they looked at old family photos and watched home movies of their dad. Smiling fondly to herself at the memories of her late husband, she picked up her now empty glass and headed up to bed.

As a mom, she always checked on her children before going to bed herself. As she reached the second floor, she came to Clarke’s door first. She quietly crossed to her bed to find the 11 year old had kicked off her covers and was now sprawled on her back, snoring loudly. Abby couldn’t help but smile. Clarke was the spitting image of Jake with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She even slept the same way. Clarke was a perfect mix of her parents. She was kind, compassionate, and stubborn as hell. While she still played Soccer and Softball, Clarke’s passion was art. She was extremely talented, even for such a young girl. After covering her daughter and gently kissing her on the head, Abby made her way to the room next door.

Dylan, on the other hand, was still covered and sound asleep on his stomach. He was all boy, playing several sports year round and always on the go. While it wasn’t always easy getting him to his numerous practices, games, and tournaments, he was a gifted athlete and he loved it. And let’s face it, Abby couldn’t deny her son anything. He was very mature for a boy his age and always tried to take care of his mom and sister. He could be quiet and sometimes serious, but he was sweet and loving. He also had a huge smile that would melt anyone’s heart. Where Clarke was Jake’s mini-me with blonde hair and blue eyes, her brother resembled Abby and her side of the family with dark hair and brown eyes. After all, they were fraternal twins, not identical. Content, Abby kissed her son goodnight and made her way down the hall to her own room.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Marcus was sitting at his desk the following week grading unit tests on Imperialism when his cell phone rang. Glancing at the screen and seeing the name of the person calling, he groaned.

“What do you want, Callie,” he asked in an unenthused tone.

“Wow, that’s a nice way to answer the phone,” Callie spat back.

Marcus and Callie had been divorced for over 2 years and their relationship was not exactly amicable. To be honest, Marcus wasn’t exactly sure why she would be calling him.

When Marcus didn’t say anything, Callie continued, “Look, I’m not exactly thrilled to talk to you either, but I’m missing one of my boxes that I used to keep in the basement.”

Shaking his head, “And you are just realizing this now!? Callie, you moved out almost 3 years ago and we’ve been divorced for 2!”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious! The box has my old yearbooks and few other mementos from high school. I didn’t realize I didn’t have it until yesterday when I went to look for something,” Callie informed him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, “Fine. I will take a look when I get home. If I find it, I will text you.”

“Perfect,” she said right before hanging up.

Marcus tossed the phone on his desk, leaned back in his chair, and stared up at the ceiling. While he loved his job, this is not how he ever expected his life to turn out. He was 40, divorced, and had no children, the exact opposite of what he had always dreamed of.

Truth be told, until their high school reunion, Marcus always believed he and Abby would find their way back to one another. He pictured them happily married with a large family. When she left him that July morning over 12 years ago, he knew that would never happen. While he tried his best to forget her and move on, he never really could.

His disaster of a marriage was proof of that. Marcus and Callie had little in common. Where he was casual and laid back, she was high maintenance. Where he enjoyed sports and the outdoors, she preferred fancy restaurants and the theater. Where he wanted to start a family, she was perfectly content to remain childless. “I get my kid-fix by being a teacher, Marcus. I have 24 kids at school,” she would always say whenever he brought up the idea of getting pregnant. That constant argument had been the final straw in their marriage. In the end, Marcus now realized that was probably for the best. He and Callie were completely wrong for one another and they would have wound of divorced regardless. He could not imagine trying to share children with her.

As he sat there in his classroom, his thoughts once again drifted to Abby. Just like their separation during college, he got bits of information on her life from his mom and the internet. He knew she had been a widow since 2009, had twins, and was still living in the Houston area, but that’s pretty much it. Regardless of how things ended between them, he hoped she was happy.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

A few days later, Abby was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the mailman outside their front door.

She called into the living room, “Guys, can one of you grab the mail? I’m busy with dinner.”

“I’ll get it,” she heard her son call.

She heard a commotion in the other room and then both kids rushed into the kitchen, excited about something.

“They came! Can we open them?” Clarke asked.

Confused, Abby held up her hand. “Ok, calm down. What are you talking about?”

Dylan held up the envelope, “Our results from Ancestry DNA. Remember, Grandpa wanted us all to do it?”

Honestly, Abby had completely forgotten. Between her work in the ER, raising two kids by herself, and trying to balance all of their activities, the last thing on her mind was Ancestry DNA. It was her father’s idea, of course. Apparently, he was bored in his retirement and, according to her mom, his new hobby was genealogy. He insisted that the whole family, including himself, Sharon, Abby, Clarke, and Dylan, submit samples to the company. He even contacted his own siblings and other extended family to try and get as many to participate as he could. While Abby and her immediate family all agreed to take part, she and her mom had just laughed it off as another one of her father’s silly hobbies. However, Clarke and Dylan thought it was the coolest thing in the world as they had recently discussed genealogy in school. They were excited to see their individual reports and compare them with the rest of the family.

Chuckling, “Yes, I remember,” Abby said.

“So, can we open them?” Dylan asked again.

Abby shrugged, “You two go ahead. I need to finish dinner.”

The two rushed back into the living room with the envelope in hand. Abby continued her meal preparation, almost forgetting about the test results. It seemed silly to her.

A few minutes later, as Abby was setting the table, both kids walked towards her with matching looks of confusion on their faces.

“Mom, shouldn’t our results be the same? Because we are twins?” Clarke asked.

The doctor in her came out, “Well, no, not necessarily. You are fraternal, not identical. Just like regular siblings, you would only share about 50% of your DNA with one another. Why? What do they say?”

Clarke spoke up first, “Mine says I’m mostly German, French-Canadian, and Polish. I guess a little Italian, Irish, and……..what’s Welsh?”

Abby couldn’t help but chuckle at her 11 year old. “Yeah, that sounds about right to me.” Looking at her son, she asked, “Is your’s different bud?”

Dylan nodded, “Some of it is. Is says Italian, Polish, and Irish, just like Clarke’s, but then it says Scottish and Latin American with Peruvian underneath.”

Both kids jumped as the glass fell to the floor, shattering into thousands of pieces. They looked up to see their mom with a horrified look on her face. She was white as a ghost.

“Mom, are you ok?” asked Clarke.

Swallowing hard, “I’m fine honey. The glass just slipped out of my hand.” Abby carefully walked over to her children. “Can I see those?”

Both kids handed over their papers, along with their mother’s. As Abby reached out with a shaking hand, she said, “I need to clean up this glass. Dinner will be ready soon. Why don’t you both go watch a little tv and I will call you when it’s ready.”

The kids could see that their mom was acting weird, but they did as she asked and made their way into the other room.

Abby took a seat at her kitchen island as she looked over the Ancestry DNA results.

This makes no sense. There has to be some mistake. How can Dylan be part Scottish and Peruvian? Neither she nor Jake were either of those. But she knew someone who was……Marcus.  
__________________________________________________________

After cleaning up the broken glass, Abby had dinner with her children. Of course, both kids were full of questions about their confusing results. Abby did her best to play if off as either a test contamination on the part of Ancestry DNA or a normal difference in DNA between siblings, explaining that a distant relative could have been Scottish or Peruvian. Being only 11, the kids seemed to accept this and shrugged it off. Abby, on the hand, was a wreck and she could feel her heart beating out of her chest.

Later that night, when the kids were in bed, Abby sat in her home office once again looking over the test results. This can’t be. It can’t. However, the proof was right in front of her, in black and white.

During her pregnancy she was consumed with guilt, not knowing who the father of her babies was. After agonizing over it for months, she decided not to mention her uncertainty to Jake and wait until the children were born to pursue a paternity test. Jake was so excited to become a father, and even more so when they discovered they were having twins, a boy and a girl. The best of both worlds. Why tell him when he could very well be the father after all? Why risk their marriage and their life together on a possibility? She did her best to justify her decision to herself.

Once Clarke and Dylan were born, Abby was once again torn. She saw how happy and proud Jake was and how he had already bonded with both of their children. She considered getting paternity tests done without his knowledge, but only briefly. She knew all four of their blood types and she knew that Jake could definitely be the father (but so could Marcus). Plus, once she looked at Clarke and saw that she was the spitting image of Jake with her blonde hair and blue eyes, she was convinced that her children were Griffins. She told herself that Dylan looked more like her side of the family. Besides, even if he did resemble Marcus at times, she knew there was no way Marcus was Clarke’s father. They would not conceive a blonde haired, blue-eyed child. It just was not possible. So, in the end, Abby never said a word. Jake never knew. Through the years, Abby convinced herself that she had made the right choice.

But now, holding the results in her trembling hands, she knew she had made a horrible mistake. She knew she had been wrong. As a doctor, she knew there was only one possible explanation for the differing DNA results and for the differences in her children’s physical appearance.……..Heteropaternal Superfecundation. In other words, her children had two different fathers. Clarke was definitely Jake’s, but Dylan…………..Dylan belonged to Marcus all along. Abby had just refused to see it.

She groaned and placed her head in her hands. While the odds of conceiving twins by two different fathers is extremely rare, Abby couldn’t lie to herself. She knew her actions that July weekend in 2006 were the perfect recipe for the situation she now found her family in.

Looking back on the past 11 years, Abby knew she had put blinders on to everything about her son that reminded her of Marcus, convincing herself she was crazy or just imagining it. Of course, there was Dylan’s physical appearance. He had the same dark hair as Marcus, although not quite as wavy or thick. What he did have were the same chocolate brown eyes and huge smile that was all Marcus. Those things were obvious to her now, not to mention all the other little insignificant coincidences that came flooding back her: Dylan’s love of sports, especially Baseball, the way he put his hands on hips or ran them through his hair when he was frustrated, his odd aversion to peas, and his love for the Boston Red Sox. All things he shared with Marcus. With tears threatening to fall, Abby couldn’t help but smile.

Rising from behind her desk, she walked into her living room and took a photo album out from one of the shelves. Opening it, she began flipping through the pages that were filled with Marcus. She paused on one photo of the two of them from the summer of 1996, before they left for college. They had been at the Rogers Centre in Toronto to see the Red Sox take on the Blue Jays. In the photo, Marcus has his arm around her and they are both smiling brightly at the camera. Abby remembered that she agreed to wear a Red Sox t-shirt to the game, much to the chagrin of her Yankee-loving father. Marcus, of course, was wearing his Boston jersey and matching hat. Smiling sadly, she gently ran her thumb over the image of her first love.

Abby knew what she had to do. It wouldn’t be easy and it would probably turn everyone’s lives upside down, but she needed to do it. She needed to do it for Marcus. She needed to do it for Dylan. She needed to set things right. She just prayed Marcus would be able to forgive her.

 


	7. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus learns that he is a father.......

**All Roads Lead Back to You**

  
**Chapter 7 – An Unwelcome Visitor**

 

 

A few weeks later, Abby found herself parked across the street from Marcus’ house. She had flown into Buffalo earlier that day and driven straight from the airport. While she was understandably anxious to tell Marcus that he was a father, she was annoyed and irritated. Since her discovery, she had attempted to contact him at least five different times, calling and leaving voicemails on both his cell phone and his classroom phone. She had even spoken to a secretary in the LSHS main office that assured her she would personally hand deliver the phone message to Marcus. Every single call and message went unanswered. So, here she was, waiting for him to come home so he would have no choice but to speak with her.

It was then that she saw him pull into his driveway. Her heart pounded as she watched him climb out of his now army green Jeep Wrangler and make his way to the front door of the house. He looked as handsome as ever in his work clothes: navy pants, a plaid Polo oxford shirt, brown belt, and matching brown shoes. His hair was a little longer and he sported a well-groomed beard. Abby liked what she saw. Just like Marcus did with Vera, Abby was able to pump her mom for information on his life. She knew that he was divorced and that he had never had children. A fact that Abby was now grateful for. What she needed to tell him would be difficult enough; she couldn’t imagine having to do it if he had a wife and family in the picture as well.  
  
Getting out of her car, she crossed the street and walked up the driveway that was so familiar to her. The nervous knot in her stomach was almost unbearable and she suddenly felt nauseous. Thinking of her son, she knew she had to do this. With a trembling hand, she reached up and knocked on the front door. After a few moments, she heard footsteps approaching as she braced herself.  
  
Marcus froze when he opened the door, his eyes wide with shock. Neither spoke, they just stared at one another.

Finally, “You have got to be kidding me?!” Marcus spat in an annoyed tone. “Can’t you take a hint, Abby? When someone ignores your calls, that usually means they have no desire to speak with you, but apparently, to you, it means, please stop by for a visit,” he said with fake sarcastic smile on his face.

He was angry. He was bitter. He didn’t want to see her. Abby had expected it, but actually experiencing it was another story.

Nodding her head sadly, “I’m sorry, Marcus, but you really left me no other choice.”

Placing his hands on his hips, Marcus looked down at his shoes and shook his head.   
“Marcus, I know you’re angry, but………….”

Marcus’ eyes snapped to her’s and he let out a bitter laugh. “Angry?! Why would I be angry, Abby?”

She knew they needed to hash out everything that had happened, but now wasn’t the time. This wasn’t about them. This was about Dylan.

“Please, Marcus. Please, just talk to me for a few minutes, there’s something you need to know. If you still want me to go after we’re done, I will. I promise………Please.”

Marcus could see the desperation in her eyes and hear it in her voice. She clearly needed to speak with him.

“You have 5 minutes……..no more,” he said as he stepped aside and allowed her to step inside.

He shut the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. He stood with his arms and legs crossed as he leaned back on the counter. “Ok, you’re in, so talk. Time’s ticking.”

Abby made her way over to the island and placed her purse down. With her hands on the countertop, she took a deep, shaky breath, “Marcus, a few weeks ago, I discovered something……..It was an accident………I had no idea………I swear…………but you deserve to know the truth.”

Abby knew she was starting to ramble. She knew this would be hard, but, now, standing in front of him, it was almost impossible. How do you tell a man that he has a child that he never knew existed and he’s missed every moment of that child’s life for 11 years?

While Marcus could see Abby was struggling, he was growing impatient. He had absolutely no idea why she was standing in his kitchen or what she was about to say. He just knew that he wished she would spit it out and leave.

“Jesus Christ, Abby! Whatever is you have to say, just say it!”

Abby’s eyes met his and she swallowed hard. It was clear he was not going to make this easy on her, not that he should. She deserved everything he was dishing out……….and it was about to get worse.

She knew she just needed to say the words and be done with it. Once he knew the truth, they could deal with the fallout.

“There’s no easy way to say this, so I’m just going to say it,” she uttered in hoarse voice. “You…………….you have a son, Marcus………..You’re a father.”

Marcus felt like his entire world had just screeched to a grinding halt. Surely, he had not heard her right. Furrowing his brow, “I’m sorry?”

Abby looked into his wide eyes. There was no turning back now. “His name is Dylan. He’s 11 years old.”

With a look of utter confusion on his face, Marcus crossed to the island and stood in front of Abby, “Abby, what the hell are you talking about?”

As tears threatened to fall, she gave him a sad smile and nodded. “I’m sorry, Marcus. I didn’t know, not until a few weeks ago. As soon as I found out, I tried to contact you, but……………..I just needed you to know.”

Marcus could do nothing but stare at her. He couldn’t speak. He had no idea what to say if he could. He walked away from her and sat down at the one of the stools on the other side of the island. With his elbows on the countertop, he dropped his head into his hands.

Abby had no choice but to wait.

“I don’t understand,” he finally croaked out. “Mom heard from your folks that you had twins, a boy and a girl but…………………..but, you just told me I have a son. I don’t understand.”

“I did have twins…………………My daughter’s name is Clarke. Jake was her father. A few weeks ago, I accidently discovered that Dylan……wasn’t.”

Furrowing his brow and shaking his head, “Wait a minute……you’re telling me that you think your twins have two different fathers? Come on, Abby! Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds? That’s not possible. What do you think this is, one of those damn Lifetime movies?”

If the situation was not so serious, Abby might have laughed. “I know exactly how it sounds but, I assure you, Marcus, it is possible……………The medical term is Heteropaternal Superfecundation. It’s rare, but it happens.”

Marcus was still skeptical, having never heard of such a thing. Nevertheless, he wasn’t a stupid man. He had an idea of how the female reproductive cycle worked and if it was true, he was able to connect enough of the dots on his own. Putting the pieces together in his head, he couldn’t stop the scathing remark that left his lips, “So, what happened? You left my bed, flew back to Houston, and fucked Jake as soon as you walked through the door?”

Abby gasped and stared at him. She could not believe he had just said that to her. Wiping away a tear, Abby walked over to the sink and stared out the window. The last thing Abby wanted to do was fight, but she couldn’t let that go. Turning around, she leaned her back against the counter, crossed her arms, and unleashed her fury. “How dare you! He was fiancé, Marcus! We were married a little over a month later for Christ’s sake! And in case you’ve forgotten, YOU are the one I cheated WITH!”

Marcus knew he had crossed the line, but he didn’t care. Not only was he still bitter for everything that happened between them since they were 19, but she was now telling him that he had missed the first 11 years of his only child’s life. His son.

With a nod of agreement, he looked away. The silence was broken when he asked, “You never knew for sure, did you?”

Abby’s eyes snapped up to meet his. “What?”

A hollow laugh escaped him as he continued to stare at her with devastated eyes. “Paternity. You never knew for sure……..You just HOPED they were Jake’s. You believed what you wanted and to hell with me. Am I right?”

Abby knew this was the time for honestly. There could be no more lies, no half-truths. It was the only chance they had of ever moving past this.

“I planned to run paternity tests once they were born, but…………..once I saw them……………Clarke was the spitting image of Jake with the blonde hair and the blue eyes. I knew there was no way she was your’s. As for Dylan……………..I just thought he took after my side. Marcus, I swear to you, I never even considered that they could have 2 different fathers. It never crossed my mind.”

Marcus nodded slowly, completely overwhelmed. Rising from his stool, he went to stand in front of Abby and put his hands on his hips. “You said you found out accidently? How exactly?”

Abby gave him a small smile, “My dad.” At his confused look, she continued, “He retired a few years ago and one of his new hobbies is genealogy. He insisted that we all submit samples to Ancestry DNA for analysis.”

Intrigued, Marcus asked, “What did the results say?”

“Well, mine and Clarke’s were exactly what we expected………,” Abby started.

“But Dylan’s weren’t?” Marcus finished for her.

Abby shook her head, “No………………Obviously, some of his results matched my own, but…………It said Scottish and Peruvian.”

Marcus nodded in understanding. “And Jake was neither of those I’m assuming?”

“No, and neither were any of my relatives,” Abby assured him.

Letting out a deep breath, Marcus asked, “Do you think there is a chance the results could be wrong? Maybe the company switched some samples?”

“Anything is possible, I suppose………..but, no, I don’t think so. You’re his father, Marcus. But, given everything, I do think it’s wise to do a paternity test to finally know 100%.”

Marcus swallowed hard and nodded, “When? How?”

“I can call and set one up for you at Buffalo General. When I get home, I’ll take both kids to get tested. We should know is about 1-2 weeks, depending on how busy the lab is,” Abby informed him.

1-2 weeks? How could he possibly wait that long to know the truth. The wait would be agonizing, but he knew he had no choice, “Ok, let’s do it,” he agreed.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments. Marcus was still clearly in shock. After all, it was a lot to take in. Abby wasn’t sure what to do next. Should she leave? Did he want to talk? At that moment, he asked in almost a whisper, “What’s he like?” Abby’s eyes met his. They were misty and sad and she could see by the look on his face that he was desperate for any information on the child they had created.

Abby took a seat on one of the stools and Marcus followed her lead. As they sat side by side at the kitchen island, Abby softly chuckled and smiled, “Honestly? He’s you.”

For two hours, Abby told Marcus every detail of their son’s life. They discussed all of his milestones, his likes, his dislikes, the sports he played, the broken bones he’d had, the kind of student he was. Marcus was riveted by every detail, continuously craving more. At one point, he couldn’t help himself. There was one important detail he needed to know. “Please, just tell me he’s not a Yankees fan?”

Abby actually laughed, not only at the question, but also at the look of sheer terror on Marcus’ face. “No, despite his grandfather’s best efforts…….he’s actually a Red Sox fan, believe it or not.”

Abby’s heart melted at the look of pure joy on Marcus’ face. “Really? Thank God,” Marcus replied as he looked up to the ceiling. “How did that happen? You live in Houston. Shouldn’t he like the Astros?”

Abby shrugged, “I have no idea. Like father, like son I guess.”

Marcus couldn’t help but smile.

Finally, Abby inclined her head towards the door, “I should go. I’m going to try and catch a flight back tonight.”

Marcus nodded in understanding as they rose from their stools and started for the front door. As Abby reached for the knob, Marcus’ voice stopped her, “Abby?” She turned to look at him, “Do you………..um, do you have a picture of him? I just realized I have actually no idea what my son looks like.”

Giving him a warm smile, “Of course………actually, that reminds me…...” With that, Abby reached into her purse and pulled out a medium sized photo album. The truth was she had completely forgotten it was in her purse. “I suppose I could have just pulled up my Facebook or showed you my camera roll, but this is something you can keep. I put it together for you a few days ago. I tried to include a little bit of everything from birth to now………”

With a shaky hand and watery eyes, Marcus accepted the album. “Thank you, Abby.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll call you tomorrow and let you know about the paternity test…………try to answer your phone,” she smiled and raised her eyebrows.

Marcus chuckled, “I promise.”

With that, Abby made her exit. After shutting the door behind her, Marcus went to the large bay window in the living room and watched as she got into her car and drove away. Sitting down on the sofa, he sighed as he leaned back and looked up to the ceiling. When he woke up that morning, it had been just another boring Tuesday. He fully expected to teach his classes, come home to his large empty house, order a pizza, and watch ESPN. Instead, he found Abby McCall……..Griffin…….on his doorstep and she told him they shared a child. “I’m a dad,” Marcus said aloud to no one. The words sounded so foreign coming out of his mouth, but he knew he liked it. Marcus spent the remainder of his Tuesday evening looking through the album Abby had left with him, memorizing every detail in every photograph.   
__________________________________________________________

Once she was back home, Abby set up a paternity test for Marcus at Buffalo General for that Thursday. On Friday, she was in her white Range Rover, driving her children to Houston Methodist for their own tests.

“Mom, why do we need a blood test?” Clarke whined from the backseat.

Abby had elected not to tell her children anything until she had gotten the paternity tests back. While she knew in her heart Marcus was Dylan’s father, she still wanted the confirmation only a blood test could provide before delivering life-altering news to two 11 year olds.

“I told you guys, it’s just routine. The pediatrician just wants to check your levels,” Abby lied. She knew her kids were smart and she prayed they wouldn’t see right through her.

Dylan sat in the front seat looking out the window. He had been unusually quiet since they left for the hospital. Abby’s “mom radar” was going off and she made a mental note to have a talk with her son later that evening.   
__________________________________________________________

Dylan was laying on his bed watching a rerun of Home Improvement when Abby knocked on his door that night.

“Hey kiddo,” Abby said as she crossed to his bed and sat down.

Sitting up, he gave her a small smile, “Hey.”

Abby could tell something was bothering him. “Sweetie, what’s wrong? You’ve been quiet all day. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Dylan looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes, “Am I really your son? Was I switched at birth or something?”

Abby’s mouth fell open in complete shock and her eyes grew wide. “WHAT?! Where would you get an idea like that?”

Dylan looked down and shrugged, “I don’t know……Clarke said that might be why our Ancestry DNA results were so different. She said it’s like that stupid show she watches, Switched at Birth…….and then you took us for blood test today. Was it to see if I’m your’s?”

Abby closed her eyes and groaned. She was going to have a long talk with her daughter for putting such a ridiculous idea in her brother’s head, especially since he was clearly so upset by the thought. Reaching out, she gently cupped her son’s chin with her right hand, forcing him to look her in the eye, “Dylan, listen to me……you are NOT adopted and you were NOT switched at birth. Shame on Clarke for even suggesting that to you……I swear to you, you are 100%, without a doubt, MY son.”

Dylan wanted to believe his mom, but it made no sense to him.

Dylan countered, “Ok, if that’s true, then why the blood test?”

Damn. The kid was smart. Abby didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t tell him the truth, at least not yet. Plus, she wanted to tell Dylan and Clarke together when the time came.

Abby sighed, “Honey, the pediatrician just wanted to check your Thyroid. It’s no big deal. Really.”

“Why?” Dylan asked.

He wasn’t going to make this easy. Abby suddenly missed the days when her kids believed everything she said. “It’s just routine. You’re both at an age now where sometimes things start to develop. She doesn’t suspect anything, she’s just being cautious.”

“Ok, if you say so,” he responded, seeming to finally believe what his mother was telling him.

“So……no more nonsense about you being switched at birth or adopted. Deal?”

He smiled, “Deal.”

“I’m sorry to break it to you kid, but you are definitely mine,” she said with a smile and a nudge to the boy’s shoulder. “Ok, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to have a nice long talk with your sister,” Abby informed him as she rose from the bed and made her way to the door.   
__________________________________________________________

It wasn’t until over 3 weeks later that Abby finally received the paternity results. Tearing open the envelope, she eagerly scanned the document.

Although she was confident she knew what the tests would show, actually seeing it in black and white was emotional for her. She started to cry and she clutched the paper to her chest. She cried happy tears for Marcus because now he could finally be a father to their son. She cried happy tears for Dylan because he would finally be able to know Marcus and have his dad in his life. But, she also cried sad tears for Jake and Clarke. Jake died not knowing the truth and Clarke was still fatherless.

Drying her tears, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Marcus. She knew he was anxious to hear the results.

Marcus was in the middle of his 8th period class when his cell phone rang. Normally, he always kept his phone on silent during the school day, but he didn’t want to miss a call from Abby with their test results. He politely excused himself from his class of 10th graders and stepped into the hallway.

Quietly, he answered, “Abby?”

She smiled at the sound of his voice, “Congratulations, Dad.”

Marcus closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, a sense of relief washing over him. “He’s mine? Really?”

“He’s your’s. I knew he would be.”

Letting out a deep breath, he asked, “And Clarke?”

“She’s Jake’s.”

Marcus couldn’t help but feel a small pang of disappointment. Part of him had hoped both kids were his. “Ok…………now what?”

Abby let out a nervous laugh, “Well, now I have to the kids. They should be home from school in about an hour. I’ll sit them down as soon as they get home.”

“Good luck. Can you give me a call when you’re through? I’d like to know how Dylan reacts.”

“Of course I will. I’ll talk to you later,” Abby said before hitting the red “end” button on her phone.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to mentally prepare herself for her next challenge…..telling her children. She knew it would be difficult. After all, they were only 11 and they had absolutely no idea this was coming. They would be completely blindsided and confused. She would have to take her time and do her best to help them understand. Of course, she would omit a lot of the details and keep her tale age-appropriate. Now, all she had to do was wait for them to get off the bus and walk through the door……

 

 

 


	8. Life Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby tells Dylan and Clarke the truth, while Vera learns she is a grandma.

**All Roads Lead Back to You**

  
**Chapter 8 – Life Changes**

 

Dylan and Clarke hopped off the school bus and made their way to the front door of their home. When they walked inside, their mom was sitting on the living room sofa. They both found it odd that she was sitting there without work in front of her or the television on. It was as if she had been waiting for them.

“Hey! How was school?”

The kids knew something was up. “Good,” they answered in unison.

Ok, here we go, Abby thought to herself before speaking. “I need to talk to you both about something very important. Can you guys come sit down?”

The kids looked at each other and then headed over to the sofa. As the children took their seats, Abby moved to sit on the edge of the coffee table. She wanted to face them and look into their eyes as she told them the truth.

“What’s going on?” Dylan asked.

Abby took a deep breath. “You remember those blood tests you took a few weeks ago?”

Both kids nodded and Abby continued, “Your pediatrician didn’t order those tests………I did.”

Concerned, Dylan asked, “Why? Are we sick?”

“No! No, nothing like that. You’re both perfectly healthy,” she said as she gave them a reassuring smile.

At that, Clarke piped up, “I knew it! He was switched at birth, right?”

Dylan looked at his mother, alarmed, just as Abby directed her attention to her spunky daughter, “Clarke Elizabeth Griffin! Didn’t we have a long talk about that? For the last time, your brother was not switched at birth and he was not adopted. Do you understand, me?”

Dylan visibly relaxed as Clarke swallowed hard and uttered a quiet, “Sorry.”

Shaking her head, Abby refocused. “Do either of you know what a paternity test is?” She could see both children internally contemplating the question before both of them shook their heads.

Continuing, “A paternity test determines the father of a child.”

Clarke furrowed her brow, “But, we already know who our dad is.”

Abby smiled at her little girl. Before she could reply, Dylan followed up with, “Are you saying dad might not have been our dad?”

Abby sighed as she looked at the emotions flashing across the faces of her children: confusion, panic, fear. “This will be difficult for you both to understand, and it may not make a lot of sense, but………………………Do you remember when we received the Ancestry DNA results and your’s (gesturing to Dylan) said you were part Scottish and Peruvian?”

Dylan nodded as both kids continued to stare at their mother with trepidation.

Abby continued, “Well, after that, I decided to run a paternity test on you both because your dad, Jake, was not Scottish or Peruvian……….but another man I know is.”

Neither child said anything so Abby moved forward. Reaching out, she took her daughter’s hands in her own, “Clarke, sweetheart, your dad was definitely your dad. The paternity test confirmed it.” Abby smiled and touched the girl’s cheek before turning her attention to the anxious brown eyes of her son. As Abby went to reach for him, he asked, “He wasn’t my dad, was he?”

Abby’s heart broke for her little boy. Although he didn’t remember Jake, he had lived his entire life believing that he was his father, that he was a Griffin. Part of Abby hated to take that from him. “No, baby, he wasn’t.”

Dylan simply looked at his mother, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

“How can he have a different dad? Were twins, aren’t we?” They both turned their heads at Clarke’s question.

Taking a deep breath, she reached out to hold a hand of each of her kids, “Yes, you are fraternal twins…..but sometimes, it’s possible for twins to have different dads. It doesn’t happen very often, but it does happen.”

“You didn’t know?” asked Dylan barely above a whisper.

Abby shook her head sadly, “No……..I didn’t know until I saw your results.”

The trio sat in silence for a few moments while they each tried to process the information. It was Dylan who spoke first, “Who is he? Who’s my dad?”

“His name is Marcus. He was my best friend when I was growing up and we dated in high school and a little in college…………….He’s a wonderful man, Dylan.”

“Can I go to my room?” Dylan asked out of the blue.

“Honey, I think….,” Abby started before Dylan said, “Please? I just want to go upstairs.”

While she knew they had a lot more to discuss, she also knew that her son’s entire world had just been turned upside down and he needed some time to process everything. Reluctantly, she agreed. “Yeah, ok….but we need to talk about this, when you’re ready.”

The boy nodded and quickly headed up the stairs.

“Can I go too?” Clarke asked.

Abby gave her daughter a sad smile and tucked her hair behind her ear, “Sure, sweetie.”

Once Clarke was out of sight, let out a shaky breath and dropped her head into her hands.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

On the way home from work that afternoon, Marcus drove straight to Vera’s apartment. It was difficult for him not to tell his mother about Dylan while they waited on the paternity results, but he had to be sure before saying anything to her. Marcus knew Vera was heartbroken that she never had the chance to be a grandmother, although she would never admit that to her son.

When Vera opened her front door, she was surprised to see Marcus. He typically didn’t stop by during the week unless she needed his help with something.

“Marcus! This is a surprise. What are you doing here?”

Marcus hugged his mom and kissed her cheek as he stepped inside. “Hi Mom. I’m sorry to just show up, like this…………but, I have some news that, I think, is going to make you very happy.”

Vera gave him a skeptical, yet amused look, “Oh?”

Mother and son took a seat on the sofa and Vera couldn’t help but notice that Marcus looked nervous, excited, and………….happy. She couldn’t imagine what he was about to say, but she was definitely curious. “Well, are you going to keep me in suspense?”

Marcus smiled and laughed at the same time and then took a deep breath. “Mom, Abby showed up at the house a few weeks back with some news……”

Abby? Abby had been in Angola? And Marcus was happy about it? Interesting, Vera thought. “And?”

“And……..it turns that out that I have an 11 year old son. You’re a grandma.”

Vera was shocked, “What? I don’t understand.” Vera had kept in touch with Tom and Sharon McCall and she knew that Abby had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl, that would be around 11 now.

“We ran a paternity test. The results just came back today. Abby’s son, Dylan, is my son too,” Marcus informed his mother, unable to contain a smile.

Shaking her head in disbelief, “But what about her daughter? Abby had twins. If you’re the boy’s father, then you are the girl’s too.”

Marcus shook his head, sadly, “No, mom. Jake was Clarke’s father. The tests confirmed that too.”

Vera vaguely recalled hearing something on the news once about a New Jersey woman that had given birth to twins with different fathers. Then, suddenly, it hit her. “Your class reunion?”

Marcus nodded, “Yes.”

While Vera was still confused and she still had plenty of questions, she was a grandmother! She decided that was all that mattered. The rest could wait for another time. She threw her arms around her son as tears began to fall. “Oh sweetheart, I’m so happy for you. I know how much you’ve always wanted this.”

Marcus hugged his mother back, “We both have.”

 

__________________________________________________________

 

By 8 o’clock, Marcus couldn’t take the suspense anymore. He still hadn’t heard from Abby and he desperately wanted to know what his son’s reaction had been. He decided to text her.

Marcus: So, how did it go?

A few minutes later, Abby called him. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you back.”

“That’s ok. What happened?” Marcus asked.

Abby sighed, “It was difficult. Clarke, I think is ok, but Dylan………..he was very quiet and obviously very upset. He asked a few questions, but then he didn’t want to talk. He’s been up in his room ever since.”

This was Marcus’ first taste of being a worried parent. All he could think about was the fact that his son was hurting and there was nothing he could do. He wanted to be there and considered driving to the airport and flying to Houston. “What are you going to do?”

“I was hoping he would come to me on his own, that he would want to talk, but I don’t think that is going to happen,” Abby said with concern. “I’m going to head upstairs and try to get him to talk to me.”

“Ok……Abby, I don’t care what time it is, please let me know. I’m worried,” Marcus confessed.

It warmed Abby’s heart to know how much Marcus already loved their child.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

Abby softly knocked on Dylan’s bedroom door. No answer.

Quietly, thinking he might be asleep, she opened the door and peered inside. “Dylan?” Dylan was not in his room.

Heading next door, “Clarke, have you seen your brother? He’s not in his room.”

Clarke shook her head, “Nope.”

Running down the stairs, Abby started to check room to room as the panic slowly rose within her. “Dylan?!”

Abby had searched the entire house and her son was nowhere to be found. As she was about to head out the slider and check the backyard, her cell phone rang. She answered, “Mom, I can’t talk right now!”

Abby’s mother interrupted her, “Abby, Dylan’s here. He rode his bike to our house.”

Abby let out the breath she had been holding and collapsed onto one of the kitchen chairs. “What? Your house is over 5 miles away! Is he ok?”

“Physically? Yes, he’s fine,” said Sharon.

“I’ll be right there.”

__________________________________________________________

 

When Abby walked through the door, her parents met her in the front entryway.

“Where’s Dylan?” Abby immediately asked.

Her father held up a hand to stop her from going any further. “Can you please explain to us why our 11 year old grandson showed up on our doorstep, in tears, asking about Marcus?”

Abby looked down at her shoes, “What did Dylan tell you?”

“All he would say was that you forced him and Clarke to take blood tests and now he’s not Jake’s son. Apparently, you told him Marcus is his father,” Abby’s mom recapped.

Abby crossed her arms and nodded, finally looking up to meet her parents’ eyes. “Yeah, that’s the short version.”

“Abby! What the hell is going on?” He father spat.

“Look, I understand that you are both very confused, but I don’t have time to explain this to you right now. I promise I will, but not right now. Not tonight. I need to talk to my son,” Abby pleaded.

Abby’s parents wanted answers, but they could see the desperation on their daughter’s face. Stepping aside, they let her pass, “He’s in the kitchen.”

She found her son sitting at the kitchen table with a half-eaten bowl of his grandma’s homemade chili in front of him. His head was down and he looked absolutely heartbroken. She desperately wanted to wrap her arms around him and hug him, but that could wait. Instead, “Dylan Thomas Griffin! What the hell were you thinking?”

Dylan looked up from the table, but only stared at his mom with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Abby pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. “Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I couldn’t find you? Do you?”

As Abby started to cry herself, as she placed her left hand on the back of her son’s head and rested her right on his forearm. Sniffling, “I know you are upset, and you have every right to be, but Dylan you can’t ever do that to me again. Do you understand?”

He nodded sadly.

“Baby, please talk to me,” Abby begged.

“Does he know?” Dylan finally asked looking down at the table.

Abby squeezed his arm, “Yes……I told him right after we got the Ancestry DNA results.”

Dylan nodded slowly. “Did dad…..I mean Jake……did Jake know? That I wasn’t his?”

Abby’s heart hurt, “No, sweetie. No one did.”

Abby had no idea how to help her son. She tried giving him space, but clearly that was the wrong decision. Should she push? Force him to talk about it?

“Look, I know it’s hard to find out that Jake wasn’t your father, but he loved you so much, Dylan. That will never change. You may not be his biological son, but he was still your dad while he was with us.”

Dylan leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, staring straight ahead.

Abby continued, “I know it’s hard right now and I know you’re hurting but, in time, I know you will be very happy that we found out the truth. This is a good thing, sweetheart.”

Dylan furrowed his brow and turned his head to look at his mom. “Why?”

Abby smiled slightly, “Because, you have another father that loves you more than anything in the world, Dylan.”

Skeptical, “He doesn’t even know me,” Dylan said.

Abby sighed, “No, not yet, but that doesn’t matter. You’re his son and he loves you. He was so happy when he found out about you…….I know you’re really going to like him. You two are so much alike.

Abby could see her son relax a bit, “What do you mean?”

Abby’s smile grew, “Well, you look a lot like him. You both have the dark hair and the dark eyes and big beautiful smiles. You have the same mannerisms. You both hate peas………….You both like to drive me absolutely crazy.”

For the first time, Abby actually saw a small smile tug at her son’s lips. Progress!

“Oh, and most important of all…………he’s a Red Sox fan!”

Dylan’s eyes snapped to his mother, “Really? He likes the Sox too?”

Abby nodded, “Yep, he’s a huge fan. He always has been. It always drove grandpa nuts.”

Dylan actually smiled at his mother at his mom and laughed, “Cool………” They sat in silence for a few moments before Dylan followed up with, “Does have other kids?”

“Nope, just you. I know he is divorced, but no children.”

Abby sat with her son as he continued to ask questions about the father he had never met. They talked about Marcus’ many athletic successes, his college Baseball career, his injury, and the fact that he was a teacher and coach now. As time went on, Dylan’s mood began to change the more and more he learned about Marcus. Abby could see that he was excited to have so much in common with his father and it warmed her heart.

“Mom? Do you think I can meet him? Marcus, I mean?”

Abby gazed lovingly at her son as a smile spread across her lips. “Absolutely. I know he would love that.”

 

__________________________________________________________

 

The next morning, Abby found herself at the Pearland Little League complex. It was Saturday and Dylan had a double-header that began at 8:00am, while Clarke’s softball team was scheduled to play at 1:00pm. It was going to be a long day of baseball and softball. With her venti Caramel Macchiato in hand, she took a seat in her fold-up chair and pulled out her phone. While she did text Marcus the night before to let him know that Dylan was ok, she hadn’t had a chance to actually speak with him.

“Good morning,” Marcus answered.

Abby couldn’t help but smile, “Morning.”

“So, how is everything going?” Although Abby had texted him last night, Marcus still wanted details.

Sitting back in her chair, “It’s good. It was a little rough last night, but Dylan and I had a long talk, and I think he’s in a good place. He seems like himself this morning.”

“That’s good but,…………….what do you mean by “rough?”

Abby didn’t want to upset him, but she knew he deserved to know what had happened the night before. “After I hung up from you, I went upstairs and Dylan wasn’t in his room. I searched the entire house and he wasn’t there.”

“What?!” Marcus interrupted in alarm.

“Marcus, calm down. He’s fine. Everything’s fine. He rode his bike over to my parents’ house. Obviously, I let him have it for scaring the hell out me and leaving the house, but everything’s ok now. Really.”

Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It was tearing him up to know his son was hurting and he wasn’t there…….but, he had never been there, had he?

Abby interrupted his thoughts, “Marcus, he wants to meet you.”

Marcus filled with emotion. Truth be told, he had thought of nothing else since the day he learned of his son’s existence, but to actually hear that Dylan wanted to meet him as well was overwhelming. “When?”

Abby could hear the emotion in his voice and it melted her heart. “Well, you tell me. I know the school year in NY doesn’t end until late June.”

Marcus interrupted, “Abby, I can’t wait another 2 months…….I still have my 3 personal days left. I can take them before or after a weekend and that will give me 5 days in Houston.”

Abby smiled at his eagerness, “Ok, that sounds perfect. Why don’t you make the arrangements and let me know when you’ll be here?”

“I will. I’m going to get online right now.”

After saying their goodbyes, Abby relaxed back into her chair as she watched her son play shortstop, just like his father. There would always be a part of her that would be unable to forgive herself for the heartache she had caused. She had made so many mistakes since the day of her 19th birthday…..kissing another man, letting Marcus walk out of her life, cheating on her fiancé, breaking Marcus’ heart, and not having her children’s paternity tested the moment they were born. Her actions, or lack there of, had hurt the four most important people in her life. However, she had hurt Marcus and Dylan most of all. She had cost them 11 years together, years they could never get back.

  
Soon, Marcus would meet his son and Dylan would meet his father. Abby wasn’t worried about them hitting it off, she knew they would. What she didn’t know was how they would make it work? A 5-day visit was one thing, but how would Marcus and Dylan truly be able to get to one another when they lived over 1,500 miles apart? It wouldn’t be fair to their son to constantly fly him between Houston and Buffalo. Abby knew Marcus was probably asking himself the same questions and she knew they would have to work out the details of their new reality.

 


	9. Hi Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus finally comes face to face with his son.

**All Roads Lead Back to You**

  
**Chapter 9 – Hi Dad**

 

Four days later, on Wednesday morning, Marcus was on a 6:45am flight to Houston. As he stared out the window, he knew he had never been more excited or terrified in his entire life. He would be meeting his son for the first time, something he was still trying to wrap his mind around. He had always wanted to be a father but, once he turned 40, he had started to accept the fact that he would never get that chance. Then, Abby showed up on his doorstep and changed his life.

Marcus had no idea what to expect. Dylan wasn’t a baby. He was 11 and he had lived his entire life without him. Abby said Dylan wanted to meet him, but did he actually want a relationship with him? Marcus prayed that he did.

Like Abby, Marcus had the same fears and concerns regarding the future. How could he and Dylan possibly get to know one another and have a real relationship when they lived so far apart? Marcus may have been a new father, but he knew he wasn’t the kind of dad that would be ok with only seeing his child on holidays or during school vacations. He wanted to be at all of his son’s games, he wanted to help him with his homework, he wanted to have dinner with him every night…..he wanted to be a dad.

Marcus leaned back in his seat. He was getting ahead of himself. Before he and Abby would be able to formulate some type of game plan, he first needed to meet Dylan………..Abby. His thoughts immediately drifting to the mother of his child. His first love. The love of his life. And, let’s face it, the woman he still loved. Regardless of what happened in the past, they were now tied together forever, for better or worse. What did this mean for them? For their relationship? Marcus sighed heavily and pinched his eyes shut.  
__________________________________________________________

While Marcus was on a plane headed for Houston, Abby was driving her children to school.

“Clarke, remember, grandma is going to pick you up from school today. Don’t get on the bus, ok”

The girl groaned, “Mom, I know. We have been over this like a million times.”

Abby rolled her eyes before turning to Dylan, “And I’m picking you up at 3pm and bringing you home. Marcus is supposed to be at our house by 4pm.”

Dylan nodded, “Ok.”

Abby reached over with her right hand and touched her son’s arm. “Hey, it’s ok to be nervous. I’m sure Marcus is just as scared as you,” she said trying to offer him a reassuring smile.

“Do I get to meet this Marcus guy?” Clarke asked from the backseat.

Abby chuckled, “Of course you do, honey. He’ll be here until Sunday, so you will be seeing a lot of him. I just want to give him and your brother some time to get to know one another a little bit first.”  
__________________________________________________________

After dropping the kids off, Abby returned home, having decided to take some of her vacation time during Marcus’ visit. She sat down on her patio to enjoy her morning coffee when it suddenly hit her just how nervous she was. Marcus had never been to Houston and he had never been to her home. He had never been a part of “this” life. This was her life with Jake. Nonetheless, that was about to change, because Marcus was on his way.

Marcus……….a small smile spread across her lips as she thought of him. He had been her best friend and her first love, and now, he was also the father of her child. While it made her heart skip a beat to know that they would now always be in each other’s lives, she had absolutely no idea where they stood. When she went to Buffalo, she and Marcus had only discussed Dylan. They never had a chance to talk about the past and all of the hurt and anger that lived there. While the next five days would be about Dylan getting to know his father, Abby hoped they would also find time to talk.  
__________________________________________________________

As 4:00pm approached, Abby softly knocked on her son’s half-open bedroom door. She caught him nervously standing by the window, presumably waiting for Marcus. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene. “Honey, relax,” she said with a loving smile.

He turned toward his mom and he looked absolutely terrified. Abby thought he was doing ok, but now, he looked like he might have a panic attack.

Crossing to the window, Abby guided him by the shoulders and sat next to him on the bed. “Dylan, I know you’re nervous, but it’s going to be ok. I promise. And, if it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure your father is just as nervous as you.”

The boy nodded and tried to smile. “What if……………..,” he trailed off.

Abby encouraged him to continue, “What if what?”

“What if he doesn’t like me?”

Abby immediately turned them both and took her son’s face in her hands. “Hey, listen to me, he’s your dad. He already loves you more than anything in this world. You have nothing to worry about. Do you understand me? Nothing.”

Dylan nodded in understanding. “Should I change?” He suddenly asked out of the blue.

Abby couldn’t help but laugh. Her 11 year old was worried about how he looked. Giving him a once over, he wore a black and white pair of Nike Elite shorts, a gray dri-fit t-shirt with his travel baseball team’s green and white logo across the chest, and a pair of gray Adidas NMD sneakers. He looked exactly like he did every day. “Change? Into what, a tie?”

Mother and son both laughed at that, something they both needed. “No, I don’t think you should change. You look perfectly fine. Besides, your dad wants to get to know the real you………and this is it, Abby said as she kissed her son’s head and made her way to the door.  
__________________________________________________________

Marcus pulled his rental car into the driveway of Abby’s home. It was a gorgeous house and he was struck by how big it was. It pays to be a doctor, he thought to himself. Turning off the engine, he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He was a wreck. Taking a quick look in the mirror, he got out, and made his way to the front door.  
__________________________________________________________

Abby had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when she heard a knock at the door. Walking across the living room and into the entryway, she paused before actually opening it. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before turning the handle and coming face to face with Marcus.

Smiling brightly, “So, you found us ok, I see.”

He chuckled and said, “I did. Thank god for GPS.”

Abby ushered him into the house and inwardly groaned as he walked past and she caught a whiff of his Polo Black cologne, her favorite. Mmmm. Taking him in with her eyes, she also appreciated what she saw. He was dressed in a navy blue long sleeve Henley, light gray chino shorts, and a pair of Sperry leather boat shoes. He looked incredibly handsome and Abby felt her body betray her.

“You look terrified,” Abby finally said with a sympathetic smile.

Giving her a shy smile and a nod, “Oh, I am. I never been more scared in my entire life.”

“If it makes you feel any better, he’s pretty nervous too,” as she led him into the living room.

“You have a beautiful home, Abby. I think my entire house might fit in your living room,” flashing his trademark smirk.

Abby laughed, “I think you may be exaggerating just a bit, but thank you. So, where are you staying?”

“Courtyard,” Marcus answered as he glanced at a professional family photo of Abby and the kids.

At the same time, Abby happened to glance in the direction of the stairs and caught her son peaking around the corner from the second floor. Abby rolled her eyes. “You know what, I’m going to go upstairs and see what’s keep our son.”

Marcus nodded and tried to smile. Abby crossed to stand in front of him before reaching out and touching his right bicep. “Hey, you’re going be fine. You’re a teacher, Marcus. You work with kids for a living.” She couldn’t help but laugh.

Letting out a nervous breath, “Yes, but this is a little different.”

Squeezing his arm, “I’ll be right back. Deep breaths.”

As Abby headed up the stairs, he ran his hands over his face and then through his hair before taking a seat on the over-sized living room chair.  
__________________________________________________________

“What are you doing?” Abby asked when she reached the top of the stairs and found her son.

Dylan merely shrugged. “Nothing.”

Abby crossed her arms and looked at her child, “I think it’s time you came downstairs and said hello, don’t you think?”

Dylan swallowed hard and nodded.

Abby gave her son a reassuring smile and put her arm around his shoulders, leading him down the stairs.  
__________________________________________________________

As Marcus sat on the chair with his elbows on his knees, he looked up to see Abby enter the living room with her arm around their son. He slowly got to his feet, unable to take his eyes off the dark-haired boy. Neither spoke. All either of them could do was stare into the pair of eyes that match their own.

Abby finally took pity on both of them and broke the deafening silence. “Dylan, sweetie, this is Marcus. Marcus, this is Dylan.”

Trying to fight the tears that were prickling the corners of his eyes, Marcus took a few tentative steps forward and put his trembling hands in his pockets. “It’s…………It’s really nice to finally meet you, Dylan.”

“Nice to meet you too,” the boy responded with a timid smile.

Abby knew how difficult this was for both of them and she wanted to help them get through this. However, she felt like she was intruding on a very important moment. “You know what, I’m going to give you guys a little time to get acquainted,” Abby announced as both pairs of brown eyes snapped to her. Abby looked between father and son and found herself amused by their twin looks of panic. “Please, you’ll both be just fine.” With that, Abby turned and walked out of the room, leaving both Marcus and Dylan looking on in disbelief.

Marcus couldn’t help but chuckle and Dylan turned his attention to his father with a questioning look. “That’s your mom…tough love.” If Marcus was being honest with himself, he had no idea what to do or say next. In the end, he spoke from the heart.

“Look, Dylan, I know this isn’t easy,” Marcus began as the 11 year old looked up at his father. “You don’t know me, I get that, but I just want to be a part of your life….in whatever way you’ll have me.”

When Dylan nodded in response, Marcus was hopeful, so he pressed on. “We’ll take it slow. Day by day. I know………I know we can never get the last 11 years back……I just want to make sure we don’t lose anymore time,” Marcus confessed through misty eyes.

Dylan looked up and nodded. “Yeah….ok.”

Marcus let out the breath he had been holding and gave his son a genuine smile.  
__________________________________________________________

An hour later, Marcus, Abby, and Dylan were in Marcus’ car heading toward downtown. Initially, Abby was hesitant to tag along with the boys, feeling that she would be invading on their father/son time. But, Marcus had insisted, claiming that Dylan might feel more comfortable with her present. He also refused to tell either of them where they were going, saying that it was a surprise.

Before they knew it, Marcus pulled into an uncovered lot adjacent to Minute Maid Park. Abby looked over and gave Marcus a questioning look. “What did you do?”

Flashing his trademark cocky smirk, “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Reaching into the center console, he pulled out 3 tickets and handed one to each of his passengers.

“No way! Are you serious?” Dylan exclaimed from the backseat.

A smile spread across Marcus’ face at his son’s excitement. He turned to Abby to see her staring at him in disbelief. “These are suite tickets, Marcus. How on earth did you get these?”

“I wish I could take all the credit……..Once I realized the Red Sox were playing a 3-game series against the Astros, I contacted an old teammate of mine from college. He’s on the Astros coaching staff now. I was just hoping for tickets. I never expected to be in a suite.” Looking at each of them, “Shall we?”  
__________________________________________________________

As the trio settled into their private suite at the ballpark, a man Abby did not recognize knocked on the door.

“Kane!”

Marcus turned to see his former Duke teammate walking towards him with a bright smile. “Jaha! It’s great to see you, man. How have you been?”

The two men embraced as Abby and Dylan looked on.

“Livin’ the dream,” Jaha replied.

“Abby, Dylan, this is an old friend of mine, Thelonius Jaha. We played at Duke together,” Marcus informed them. “And Jaha, this is Abby and our son, Dylan.”

“Who you calling old?” Jaha remarked playfully. Turning to Abby and Dylan, “Please, call me Theo. It’s very nice to meet both of you.”

Abby reached out and shook the man’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you as well. And thank you so much for the tickets. This is amazing.”

“It was my pleasure. Well, I need to get back. I just wanted to say hello. I hope you enjoy the game and, hopefully, a Houston win,” Jaha teased as he slapped Marcus on the shoulder and made his way to the door.

Marcus smiled at his friend, “Very funny.”  
__________________________________________________________

As soon as the game started, Dylan was mesmerized. He had never seen Boston in person and it was a dream come true for him. Abby, however, couldn’t take her eyes off the father and son who were wearing matching smiles. She could see how they were becoming more and more comfortable with one another as they watched their favorite team and “talked Baseball.” She had to hand it to Marcus, this was a smart idea.

Midway through the 5th inning, Marcus went to get another drink and Abby followed.

She joined him as he stood behind one of the high-top tables in the back of the suite. “I gotta hand it to you, Marcus Kane, you’re good,” she said with a smirk.

Marcus flashed her a proud smile, “Thank you.”

Playfully, Abby continued, “Although, you should really pace yourself. I’m not sure how you are going to top this?”

Marcus couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re right.” He looked down at his feet and then turned serious. “I just wanted to get to know my son and I figured the easiest way to do that is through something we both love. I just wanted him to have a good time.”

Abby couldn’t stop herself as she put her hand on top of his as it rested on the table. “I think this was perfect……………You’re going to be a wonderful father, Marcus……………..You already are.”

Marcus swallowed hard, giving her a small smile and nod. “Thank you……….and I just don’t mean for saying that……Thank you,” Marcus responded with his voice full of emotion.

Abby knew exactly what he meant. He was thanking her for their son, for finally telling him the truth, and for allowing him to be here in this moment. Abby nodded in understanding before reaching out and hugging the man in front of her. Marcus momentarily tensed, but then relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her in return. They stayed like that for several moments, relishing the feel of being in each other’s arms again, before Abby pulled away and wiped a tear from her cheek.

“We should probably get back to our seats,” Abby suggested.

“I don’t even think he noticed we were gone,” Marcus chuckled as he followed Abby back over to their seats to watch the rest of the game.  
__________________________________________________________

After Boston’s 8-3 win, Marcus walked Dylan and Abby to their front door. As they stepped into the entryway, Dylan turned to his dad, “Thanks for taking us to the game. I had a really great time.”

Marcus felt his heart swell, “You’re very welcome. So did I………….I’ll pick you up tomorrow around 10am, ok?”

The boy nodded, “Ok. Night.”

Dylan disappeared up the stairs, leaving Marcus and Abby in the entryway. “Thank you for letting him miss school tomorrow. It’ll be nice to spend the day with him,” Marcus said.

“You’re welcome. Besides, it’s for a good reason,” Abby smiled.

“Well, I should get going.” As Marcus turned to leave, but Abby’s voice stopped him.

“Marcus, do you think you could stay for a few more minutes? I’d like to talk to you.”

“Sure,” Marcus answered.

Abby led him into the kitchen where he took a seat at the island. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“No, thank you. I’m fine. So, what did you want to talk about?”

Abby bit her bottom lip, unsure of exactly how to broach the subject of their past. “I think……….I think we need to talk about what happened.”

Marcus groaned as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Abby, it’s unnecessary. It’s in the past. Let’s just leave it there.”

Shaking her head, “Is it in the past, Marcus?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Abby stood on the other side of the island and placed her hands on the countertop. “When I tried to contact you about Dylan, you refused to return my calls. When I showed up at your house, you didn’t want to talk to me. You were angry and bitter……………So clearly, it’s not as in the past as you claim.”

Marcus sighed and looked away from her. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“It matters to me,” Abby replied.

Exasperated, Marcus stood from his seat and ran his hand through his hair. Leaning his shoulder against the tall kitchen cabinets, “What do you want me to say, Abby?”

“I hurt you, Marcus. You were the most important person in my life. I loved you more than anything and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you………………and then I ruined it by kissing Jake.” With tears in her eyes, Abby crossed to stand in front of him, “I never should have let you walk out of my life, Marcus. I should have gotten on the first plane to North Carolina and fought for us.”

“Why didn’t you?” Marcus croaked out.

Abby could only shake her head, “I don’t know.”

“I forgave you a long time ago for kissing Jake. We were young and on opposite sides of the country…………I always thought we would find our way back to one another, after we were both done with school………And then I saw you at the reunion and it felt like we were never apart. It felt right having you in my arms again, and I thought…..”

Abby looked up with a tear-streaked face to meet him eyes. “I’m so sorry, Marcus. I’m so sorry.”

Abby could see Marcus had tears in his eyes, but he was doing his best to hide his emotion. “Why did you leave, Abby? We could have been happy. We could have raised our son together. We could have been a family,” Marcus said in a broken voice.

“I……I was engaged,” she whispered.

“Bullshit! People break-off engagements every day……………..You chose him…………..You chose him,” Marcus said as tears began to fall.

“I loved him, Marcus……….and I loved you too. It was an impossible choice,” Abby confessed.

Marcus put his hands on his hips and nodded while he looked at his shoes. “Well, it’s a choice we have to live with…………I really need to get going. It’s been a long day…………….I’ll see you in the morning.”

Abby could only watch as Marcus headed out the front door to return to his hotel. She knew they still had more to work out, but it had been a small step in the right direction.  
__________________________________________________________

Over the next four days, Marcus spent as much time bonding with his son as possible. Their time together was full of sports, video games, movies, shared meals, and anything else they managed to squeeze in. Marcus even had a chance to attend one of Dylan’s baseball games for the first time, something they were both grateful for. While they could never make-up for the years they lost, Marcus knew they had come a long way in a very short period of time.

By late afternoon Sunday, Abby, Marcus, the kids, and Abby’s parents were just finishing an early dinner on the patio before Marcus’ flight home later that evening. While Tom and Sharon were still in shock from the paternity bombshell, they were thrilled to have Marcus back and even happier that Dylan had his father. Even Clarke was smitten with the new man in their lives, while Marcus had come to adore the spirited and often sarcastic girl who reminded him of her mother. Despite initially being nervous about introducing Clarke to Marcus, it warmed Abby’s heart to see how well they had taken to one another.

By 6pm, the time had come for Marcus to head to the airport. After saying his goodbyes to Tom, Sharon, and Clarke, he followed Abby and Dylan into the living room.

“Dylan, before we walk Marcus out, I have something for you,” Abby said as she pulled out a small box from the end table drawer. The boy looked at his father who only shrugged.

Dylan took the box from Abby and opened it with Marcus curiously looking on. “An iPhone? But you said I couldn’t have one until I was 16,” the boy asked confused.

Putting her hands in her back pockets, Abby smiled. “I know I did, but you and Marcus are going to need a way to keep in touch.”

With a smirk, Dylan asked, “Does Clarke get one too?”

Abby was amused, “What do you think? Of course she does. But don’t get too excited. I still think 11 is young for a cell phone, so there will be rules…...It doesn’t go to school and you should only be using it to call or text us. I don’t want you glued to that 24/7 and texting your friends at all hours. Got it?”

“Got it.” With a huge smile, Dylan threw his arms around his mother, who immediately returned the embrace. “Thanks, mom!”

As Abby hugged her son, she looked up to see Marcus’ grateful eyes and saw him mouth the words, “Thank you.”  
__________________________________________________________

After tossing his jacket on the passenger seat, Marcus turned to Abby. “I’ll give you a call tomorrow night so we can discuss…...what happens next.”

Abby nodded, “Have a safe flight.” Abby stepped forward as she and Marcus shared a quick hug. “I’ll give you two some privacy. Bye Marcus, talk to you tomorrow,” she said before heading back into the house to give Dylan a chance to say goodbye to his dad.

“Bye Abby,” Marcus replied as he turned his attention to Dylan. The boy was standing a few feet from the car with his hands in the pockets of his shorts and his head down.

“Hey, this isn’t goodbye. You know that, right?” Marcus said in a soft voice, trying to reassure his son.

“I know,” Dylan responded while still looking at the ground.

Marcus felt his heart break. He knew it would kill him to leave, but he never expected Dylan to be so upset. While Marcus was grateful for the strong bond he and Dylan had managed to form in their few days together, that bond was now making it harder for both of them to say goodbye.

Marcus walked over to his son and put his right hand on the back of his neck. “Please, look at me,” he asked. Once Dylan’s misty eyes met his, he continued, “I promise you, I will be back as soon as I can, even if it’s just for the weekend……...And you have a phone now. You can call or text me any time, day or night. Ok?”

Dylan nodded, but didn’t speak.

As father and son stared at one another, Marcus couldn’t help himself, as he pulled Dylan to him. It was the first time he actually hugged his child and he was pleasantly surprised when Dylan returned his embrace.

“I don’t want you to leave……,” the boy mumbled.

Marcus could feel the tears in his eyes. “I know……….I don’t want to leave. I love you, Dylan,” Marcus croaked out in a hoarse voice as he held his son.

“I love you too…...dad,” said Dylan.


	10. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and the kids visit Buffalo, NY and Vera meets her grandson.

**All Roads Lead Back to You**

**Chapter 10 – Welcome Home**

 

On Monday evening, Marcus was sitting on his front porch with a beer in one hand and his phone in the other. Scrolling through his camera roll, he looked at the many pictures he had taken during his visit to Houston. Stopping on a picture of Abby and the kids, Marcus let out a heavy sigh. He had been home less than 24 hours and the pain of being separated from Dylan was already too much. He had thought of him every minute since he pulled out of Abby’s driveway the night before. Of course, Dylan had texted him several times, but it wasn’t the same. He wanted to be with him, not surviving on text messages and phone calls.

Marcus’ eyes slowly drifted to his first love. Despite his best efforts, all his old feelings for her, that he tried hard to suppress, had still bubbled to the surface. Every time he saw her, his body reacted and he had to fight the urge to kiss her until they were both breathless.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he leaned back in the porch swing and closed his eyes. No matter how hard he tried not to, he still loved Abby. Despite everything that happened between them in the past 20 years, she was still the only one he wanted. But did she feel the same way? Or was he simply an ex-boyfriend that she now shared a child with? Before Marcus’ thoughts could drift further, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Speak of the devil, he thought to himself.

Marcus answered, “Hi, Abby.”

“Hi. I thought, maybe, we can talk about what happens next? Formulate a plan? Or are you busy?” Abby asked.

“No, I’m not busy.” There was a long long pause before Marcus said, “Uh, Abby……….Abby, I can’t do this……..”

Abby was taken aback by his statement. What did he mean? What can’t he do? Did he no longer want to be a part of their son’s life? Almost scared of his answer, Abby asked, “What can’t you do, Marcus?”

“I can’t be over 1,500 miles away from our son. It’s been less than 24 hours and I’m already going crazy. I can’t do this again…………..I can’t be separated from another person I love,” Marcus confessed.

Abby let out the breath she had been holding and sighed, “I know. It’s been difficult for Dylan as well. He misses you.”

“He called me dad last night,” Marcus informed her.

Abby smiled, “I know. He told me.”

“What the hell are we going to do?” Marcus asked in a desperate voice.

“Actually, that’s why I’m calling. Obviously, we still have a lot to work out, but what if I brought the kids to Buffalo for a visit when they’re done with school in May? Stay for a few weeks? They’ve never been there and I’d like the chance to show them where I grew up,” Abby said.

Marcus felt his heart skip a beat. A few weeks with his son, Clarke, and Abby? “I think that’s a great idea, but it’s still over a month away. That’s a long time, Abby.”

Her heart broke for Marcus and Dylan. She knew how difficult this was for both of them. “I know. I’m sorry, Marcus.”

“Will you at least stay here, at the house? There’s plenty of room with the 3 extra bedrooms,” Marcus asked.

This time, it was Abby’s turn to feel her heart flutter. The idea of staying at Marcus’ home both excited and terrified her. “Clarke and I will be fine in a hotel, Marcus. You and Dylan should have some alone time.”

Marcus shook his head, “Abby, don’t be ridiculous. I want you and Clarke here too. Please.”

Abby knew she should probably say no, for a long list of reasons. “Ok, I’ll start making arrangements,” Abby agreed before she could stop herself.  
_______________________________________________

On a Saturday morning in May, Marcus was driving down the I-90 on his way to the airport to pick up Abby and the kids. The past month had been hell, but he had filled his time by preparing the house for their arrival. He wanted both kids, yes even Clarke, to feel comfortable and at home during their stay. Nonetheless, the pain of being separated from his child was ever present. While he had spoken to Dylan every single day and texted with him several times a day, it was a poor substitute for being with him in person. Even learning how to FaceTime did little to help ease his misery. Thankfully, he would not have to worry about that again for at least the next 2 months, as Abby had agreed to let Dylan stay in Buffalo until the end of July.  
_______________________________________________

“Dad!” Dylan ran to his father and Marcus threw his arms around the boy.

“Hey, man. I missed you,” Marcus said as he kissed the top of his son’s head.

“I missed you too,” Dylan replied as he stepped from his father’s embrace.

“Hi Clarke,” Marcus said as he turned his attention to the blonde girl and gave her a quick hug.

Finally, Marcus turned to Abby, “Welcome home,” he said with his trademark grin as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Abby felt her body catch fire as soon as Marcus’ lips landed on her cheek. “Thank you. It’s good to be back,” Abby replied despite the lump in her throat.  
_______________________________________________

“Well, here we are,” Marcus announced as he pulled his Jeep into the driveway of his home.

“This is where you grew up?”Dylan asked.

“Yep, except when I was in college, I’ve never lived anywhere else. Your mom used to live just a few blocks away.”

“Can we go see your house, mom?” asked Clarke.

“Sure, we can take a walk a little later,” Abby agreed.

As the group made their way into the house and through the front door, Abby couldn’t help but feel like she was coming home. It was familiar and it had always been a safe haven for her throughout the years.

Suddenly, a very excited terrier-mix greeted them in the entryway. “Since when do you have a dog?” Abby asked in surprise as she bent down to pet the adorable tan colored mutt.

Marcus laughed, “Since about 2 ½ years ago. I adopted her right after my divorce. She was in the backyard the last time you were here.”

“What’s her name?” asked Clarke.

“Bailey.”

The kids instantly fell in love with Bailey, having never had a pet of their own. As Bailey left to take a nap in her dog bed, Marcus gave his house guests a tour of the main floor.

“I didn’t have a chance to notice the last time I was here, but you’ve done a lot more work, Marcus. This place looks fantastic,” Abby praised.

With his hands in his pockets, Marcus nodded and gave her a proud smile, “I have. Thank you. I’m very happy with the way it all turned out.”

Once they were done with the first floor, everyone headed upstairs. “Clarke, this is where you will be staying,” Marcus gestured to the room to the left of the stairs. “And Dylan, you’ll be right next door. There’s a jack-and-jill bathroom that you’ll share.”

“Can we?” Clarke asked, still unsure.

Abby smiled at her daughter. “Go for it.”

As each of the kids headed into their rooms, Marcus escorted Abby to the last guest bedroom. “And, you’ll be in here.”

Abby entered as Marcus stood in the doorway. “Thank you, Marcus. It’s nice of you to let Clarke and I stay here.”

“Abby, when we were growing up, this house was your’s almost as much as it was mine. Besides, we’re family now, and that includes Clarke. I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Marcus said with complete sincerity.

Abby gave him a small smile and nodded, “Thank you.”  
_______________________________________________

After Abby unpacked, she made her way across the hall to the where the kids were staying. Knocking on the door to Clarke’s room, she was shocked by what she saw. Gone were the white walls and the older furniture that Vera had left behind. Instead, there was a whitewashed queen-sized panel bed with matching dresser and nightstand. A flat screen television sat on the edge of the dresser and the walls were now a beautiful shade of coral (Clarke’s favorite).

“Wow, this is a beautiful room,” Abby said as she crossed to Clarke, who was hanging up a few pieces of clothing in the closet.

“I know. I love it,” Clarke said with a huge smile.

“Come on, let’s go see if you’re brother is done unpacking,” Abby suggested before the two of them passed through the renovated jack-and-jill bath with baby blue walls and a beach theme. As they walked into Dylan’s room, Abby’s mouth gaped open.

“Hey, kiddo, how’s it…………….,” Abby trailed off. Once again, anything that had been there when this was Vera’s house was now gone. The walls were painted a light shade of gray and the room housed a queen-sized black panel bed with a matching dresser, nightstand, and desk. There was also a flat screen tv, desktop computer, and a large Fathead Boston Red Sox logo on the wall over the bed.

“It’s pretty sweet,” Dylan said with a huge smile. “Look, mom, my name is even on the door.”

Sure enough, on the outside of the bedroom door was Dylan’s name in wood letters, personalized with a Red Sox theme.

Abby smiled at her son, “Wow, you’re dad really went all out, didn’t he?” Abby didn’t think it was possible to love Marcus Kane any more than she already did, but she was wrong. Not only had he gone above and beyond to give their son his own space at his “other” home, but he had also included Clarke.  
_______________________________________________

When Abby and kids made it back downstairs, Marcus was leaning with his back against the railing on the back deck and he was ending a phone call.

“Everything ok?” Abby asked as she walked over to stand next to him.

Marcus smiled, “Oh yeah, that was just my mom. She’ll be here tomorrow afternoon to see you and meet the kids. She’s very excited.”

Abby’s heart warmed at the mention of Vera. She had always loved his mother and it saddened her that they had lost touch after her breakup with Marcus.

“So, is everyone all settled?” Marcus asked, pulling Abby from her thoughts.

“Yes, we are,” she responded with a smile. “You didn’t have to go to so much trouble, Marcus.”

Marcus turned around to rest his forearms on the railing, as he looked out into the backyard where Dylan and Clarke were playing with Bailey.

“It’s no trouble, Abby. This is Dylan’s home now too. I just want him to be as comfortable as possible whenever he is here with me.”

Abby nodded, “And what about the other room where Clarke is staying?”

“I wanted her to have her own space as well. I know she’s not my daughter, but she is my son’s sister and your daughter. I would hope this visit will not be her last,” Marcus told her.

Abby could feel tears beginning to form and she had the urge to kiss the kind, loving man in front of her.  
_______________________________________________

The next day, Marcus, Abby, and the kids were, once again, in the backyard with Bailey when the doorbell rang.

“That must be mom. I’ll get it,” Marcus said before heading back into the house.

Abby and the kids made there way back onto the deck to await Vera’s arrival. “Don’t look so nervous, you two. Vera is the sweetest woman I have ever met. You’ll love her,” Abby said trying to reassure her children.

A few moments later, Marcus and an older woman in her mid-60s walked through the sliding glass door and onto the deck. The woman’s face lit up immediately. “Abby, my darling,” Vera exclaimed as she and Abby met for an embrace. “Oh, it’s been far too long. You look as beautiful as ever.”

Abby smiled brightly at the woman who had been a second mother to her. “It’s so good to see you, Vera. I’ve missed you. I can’t wait to catch up.”

Vera chuckled, “I’m going to hold you to that, dear.” Vera then turned her attention to the two 11 year olds hovering near Marcus. “And who do we have here?”

“Mom, this is Clarke and Dylan,” Marcus introduced the children.

With her arms out and tears in her eyes, Vera walked over to the kids and enveloped both of them in her arms. Marcus and Abby couldn’t help but smile at one another as they took in the touching scene.  
_______________________________________________

After enjoying a delicious meal on the back deck, Marcus and the kids offered to clean up so Abby and Vera could have some time to talk.

“I never thought you and I would be sitting here again,” Vera told Abby.

Abby smiled, “Neither did I.”

“Your children are beautiful, Abby. You must be so proud.”

“Thank you, Vera. I am. They’re amazing kids,” Abby said.

After a few moments, Vera asked, “So, how long will be in town, my dear?”

“Clarke and I will be here for two weeks and then I need to get back to work. Dylan will be staying with Marcus until the end of July.”

Vera only gave a single nod. “Thank you for allowing him to stay. I know it means the world to Marcus. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so happy. He’s wanted to be a father so long, it’s like a dream come true for him,” Vera said with her voice full of emotion.

“I have a feeling you’ve wanted to be a grandmother too,” Abby added with a bright smile.

Vera laughed, “You have no idea, dear.”  
_______________________________________________

Later that evening, after Vera departed, Marcus, Abby, and the kids rented a movie from Red Box. When it was over, Dylan and Clarke headed up to bed, leaving the adults downstairs.

Now, alone together, both Marcus and Abby suddenly felt nervous and awkward, although neither let the other know it.

“It was so nice to see Vera again after all these years,” Abby told Marcus as the two walked into the kitchen to put the popcorn bowl and dirty glasses in the dishwasher.

“I know she loved every minute of it. She’s wanted to see you and meet Dylan since the moment I told her what was going on…….and also Clarke. She always thought of you as a daughter, Abby. Believe me, when I tell you, to her she now has two grandchildren, not just one.”

Abby smiled and nodded at the heartwarming statement. “I know, and I’m grateful.”

Once they let the dog out and locked up, Marcus and Abby headed upstairs to check on the kids. After looking in on Clarke, they both made their way to Dylan’s room. Satisfied that their son was ok, Marcus gently closed the door, leaving he and Abby alone in the hallway.

If Marcus was being honest with himself, he wanted to take her in his arms, carry her to his bed, and make love to her until the sun came up. Little did he know, Abby was having similar thoughts of her own.

Instead, Marcus was the first to break the awkward silence, “Goodnight, Abby. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Marcus,” Abby replied before walking past him and into her room. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned on it heavily, closed her eyes, and sighed. “Don’t even think about it, Abby. You lost your chance with him a long time ago,” she whispered to herself in the silence of her room.

In the end, neither Abby nor Marcus got much sleep that night. All either one could do was lay awake and think of the person on the other side of the bedroom wall.


	11. Don't Fight It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Abby and Clarke to return home. 
> 
> ***My first attempt at a love scene. It's awful, but necessary.

**All Roads Lead Back to You**

**Chapter 11 - Don’t Fight It**

 

Over the course of the next two weeks, Marcus, Abby, and kids easily fell into a routine. On weekdays, when Marcus was at work, Abby spent time with her children, showing them everything her hometown had to offer. They went to the local beach, the park, the marina, Conner’s Hot Dog Stand, and even the local 1-screen movie theater. But, during the evenings and weekends, the “family” was always together. Venturing out into the rest of Western New York and Buffalo, Abby and Marcus took the kids to Canal Side, Niagara Falls, the Buffalo Zoo, the Museum of Science, and even to a Buffalo Bisons AAA baseball game. They also made sure to introduce the kids to some of the best things Buffalo has to offer: chicken wings, pizza, and beef on weck.

As for Marcus and Abby, they had managed to keep their interactions well within the “friend zone,” despite mutual pining. Other than occasional accidental contact when they were making dinner or in a crowd of people, everything had been completely platonic.

All too soon, their visit was coming to a close, and Abby and Clarke were preparing to head home the next morning.

“Mom, I don’t want to leave,” Clarke announced as Abby was helping her pack her suitcase.

Abby looked up and sighed, “I know, honey. I had a great time too, but we have to get home. I have to be back at work on Monday morning.”

Abby watched as her daughter walked over to the window seat with downcast eyes. Abby followed and sat down next to her. “Clarke, talk to me.”

“I really like it here. I like Marcus and grandma Vera. I like having a dog………..And it’s gonna be weird without Dylan,” Clarke confessed with misty eyes.

Tucking a strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear, “I know, baby. I like it here too and I’m going to miss everyone just as much as you………...but our lives are in Houston. And we can come visit again. Marcus said this is your room, remember?

Clarke nodded, still looking at the floor. “I like feeling like I have a dad too,” Clarke said before looking up at her mother. Her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Abby wrapped her arms around her little girl and kissed the top of her head. Her own tears now threatening. “I know, baby. I know. I’m so sorry your dad isn’t here. I know it’s not fair.”

At that moment, Dylan walked into the room and saw his mother and sister in tears. “What’s wrong?”

Abby wiped her eyes and tried to pull herself back together. “It’s ok, sweetie. Clarke is just sad about leaving tomorrow,” Abby said trying to offer a reassuring smile.  
_______________________________________________

Later that evening, after the kids were in bed, Marcus and Abby were sitting in front of the backyard fire pit while Bailey laid between them on the grass.

“Are you and Clarke all packed?”

“Yep, everything is ready to go,” Abby replied.

Marcus took a sip of his beer before continuing, “I know I’ve said it before, but thank you for letting Dylan stay. I know it won’t be easy for you.”

Abby turned her head and offered a small smile. “No, it won't’ be easy, but I know he’s in good hands…..You lost 11 years with him because of the choices I made. You both deserve some time together.”

Marcus nodded before both of them turned their eyes back to the fire.

After several minutes, Marcus said, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, Abby……….and I don’t think I’ll be returning to Lake Shore in September.”

Abby couldn’t hold back the gasp that escaped her as she turned to stare at him wide-eyed. “What?! What are you talking about?”

Marcus leaned forward in his chair and placed his forearms on his knees. “I told you, Abby, I can’t be 1,500 miles away from my son. Especially, now, after these last two weeks. I can’t put him on a plane at the end of the July and not see him again until when? Thanksgiving? Christmas?”

Abby was shocked. “Marcus, you can’t just leave Lake Shore. You’ve been teaching there for 18 years. You love it.”

Marcus nodded sadly. “I do love it………….but I love my son more. He’s all that matters now……..I’ve been applying to school districts around Houston. Other states are always looking to hire teachers from NYS, so I’m hopeful I can get something.”

“What about the house? Marcus, this is where you grew up. You’ve renovated the entire thing. Can you really just sell it and move to Texas?” Abby understood he wanted to be with Dylan, but he was talking about completely uprooting his entire life and giving up everything he had worked for. “And what about Vera?”

Marcus stood and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Pacing in front of the fire with his hands on his hips, he looked at Abby. “Of course, I would bring my mom with me, if she was willing to come. But, what the hell do you expect me to do, Abby?”

Abby only stared at him, not sure of what do say. After a few moments of unbearable silence, Abby asked, “Have you told Dylan?”

Marcus shook his head. “No, you’re the only person I have told. I don’t want to say anything until I actually get hired somewhere. I don’t want to get his hopes up.”

Abby nodded. “Good idea. It’s best not to say anything until you know for sure.”

It was then that Abby rose from her chair and walked over to stand next to Marcus. His arms were crossed as he stared into the fire. She looped her right arm around his left and rested her head on his shoulder. Although Marcus was shocked, he relished the feel of her body against his.

“Thank you for the last few weeks, Marcus,” Abby said quietly. “The kids had such a great time. Clarke already told me she doesn’t want to leave……...It really felt like……,” Abby didn’t finish her sentence.

Instead, Marcus finished for her, “Like we were a family?”

Abby picked her head up from his shoulder to find him staring intently at her. “Yes,” she replied, just above a whisper.

As they continued to stare at one another, Marcus looked from Abby’s eyes to her lips. Then, without warning, he kissed her hard and passionately. Initially, she did not react, but then, she moaned and wove her fingers into his thick hair. When they finally broke apart, breathless, they rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes.

“I…….I should get to bed,” Abby announced, much to Marcus’ disappointment. “Clarke and I have an early flight.”

Releasing Abby from his arms, he could only nod, as he watched her disappear into the house. Marcus sat down in one of the chairs and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. “Stupid Marcus! You’re an idiot!” he cursed himself.  
_______________________________________________

A few hours later, Abby lay awake staring at the ceiling fan above her bed. Her body was on fire from her earlier kiss with Marcus and thoughts of him...them...filled her mind.

She had caused him so much pain over the years. She had cheated on him. She had left him. She had cost him his son…………..but yet, he still loved her. Abby knew it and she could feel it, even if he didn’t say the words.

While she would never regret the life she had with Jake, because that would mean regretting her daughter, she was finally able to admit to herself that she had made the wrong choice all those years ago.

She loved Marcus. She had always loved Marcus. Suddenly, a realization hit her and she knew what she had to do.

Rising from her bed, she walked next door and knocked softly. When she didn’t hear a response, she gently opened the door and peered inside. She could make out Marcus’ sleeping form in the large king-sized bed. Taking a deep breath, she crossed to him and sat down on the edge of his bed, unable to take her eyes off his sculpted and defined bare chest.

“Marcus…...Marcus, wake up,” she softly prodded.

Marcus slowly came to, blinking at Abby through blurry eyes before sitting up somewhat alarmed. “Abby? What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

Abby smiled lovingly at him. “Everything’s fine………….I just………”

Marcus couldn’t help but rake his eyes over her. Her hair was down, falling freely, and she was dressed in nothing but a oversized t-shirt. “You just what?”

“You’re not moving to Texas, Marcus. You’re not leaving your job,” Abby informed him in a tone that left little for debate.

Marcus sighed, “Abby…..”

Abby interrupted him. “No, let me finish,” she said holding up her hand. “You’re not moving to Texas because…….because the kids and I are moving here.”

Marcus furrowed his brow and stared at the woman before him. “What? Abby, what are you talking about?”

“I love you, Marcus……..We lost over 20 years together because of me, because of my mistakes. I was a fool,” Abby confessed through tears. “I don’t want to lose anymore time, Marcus. I want a life….with you….and with our kids.”

Marcus could not believe his ears. Was he dreaming? “Abby, how can you just pack up and leave Houston? What about your career? What about the kids?”

Abby smiled, “The kids want to be here, Marcus. And as for my job, I can be a doctor anywhere. It’s time for a change anyway.”

With his own tears threatening to fall, Marcus reached up with a shaky hand to cup Abby’s right cheek. “Are you sure, Abby? I’ve already lost you twice…...I don’t think I would survive it again.”

Abby smiled lovingly as she held his hand to her cheek. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life. I love you, Marcus Kane.”

Abby leaned forward, kissing him with a passion she was ready to unleash, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could hear and feel the moan that escaped his lips. He pulled her closer and she could feel his desire rising as she moved to straddle him.

He wanted to take her, quickly, but steeled himself from his desire. Slowly, he pulled back and lifted her t-shirt over her head, revealing she had been completely naked under the oversized garment. She looked at him and bit her lower lip. Holding her close, he began to caress every inch of her, leaving a trail of fire in his wake, as he pushed his tongue back into her mouth. His mouth moved slowly to her ear where he whispered, “I love you.”

As he continued to caress and kiss her, she felt the need for release rising within her. When she thought she would go mad, she reached down and helped Marcus wiggle out of his boxers. Once she freed him, she moved back to straddle him again. “Marcus, please,” she begged desperately.

He smiled to himself as flipped them over in one fluid motion. Moving over her, he kissed her deeply as he entered her. They both cried out at the feeling of one another and Marcus stilled to give her time to adjust to his size. Almost leisurely, he began to move within her as her legs entwined around him. She could feel his concentration as he forced himself to attend to her needs before his own.

“Faster Marcus….please,” Abby begged.

Pumping in and out at a blistering pace, Marcus felt her tighten around him and he immediately covered her mouth with his own to stifle her cries of pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Marcus followed, spilling himself deep within her.  
_______________________________________________

The next morning, Marcus awoke to Abby’s body entwined with his as she slept with her head on his shoulder and her face in the crook of his neck. He tightened his arms around her and softly kissed her head.

Feeling her stir in his arms, he said, “Good morning.”

She let out a contented sigh and caressed his bare chest. “Good morning,” she replied before tilting her head up to give him a long, deep kiss.

“Well, you’re still here and you’re not running for the door………...that’s a good sign,” Marcus joked.

Abby playfully slapped his chest. “Very funny.”

“So, what now?” Marcus asked as he gently caressed her lower back.

“Well, I need to fly back to Houston and start making the necessary arrangements. I’ll need to put the house on the market and give my notice at the hospital,” Abby replied.

“You still sure you want to do this?” Marcus asked hesitantly.

Abby rose up to look him in the eye, “Absolutely.”

Marcus kissed her softly before pulling back. “There’s only a week and a half left in the school year here. How about Dylan and I fly out then to help you with everything?”

Abby smiled. “I would love that. Hopefully, it will go smoothly. The house is in a highly desirable area, so I think it will sell fast……..I just want all of us in one place.”

“I want that too, more than anything,” said Marcus. “Come on, we have to get up if you and Clarke are going to make your flight.”  
_______________________________________________

Both Dylan and Clarke could tell something was different between their mom and Marcus. While they had been friendly during their visit, this was different. They kept smiling at each other and stealing little touches.

Finally, while finishing breakfast, Clarke couldn’t take it anymore. “Why are you guys acting weird?”

Abby turned to look at her daughter as Marcus glanced up from his bagel. “What do you mean? We aren’t acting weird,” Abby replied.

“Yes, you are,” Dylan agreed with his sister.

The couple looked at one another before Marcus nodded, encouraging Abby to tell the kids about their plans.

Taking a deep breath, Abby reached out to take Marcus’ hand that had been resting on the table. The kids noticed.

“Guys, Marcus and I have decided to give our relationship another chance,” Abby told her children.

Smiling, Dylan said, “You’re getting back together?”

“Really?” Clarke asked excitedly.

Marcus and Abby both laughed once they saw their children’s enthusiasm.

“Yes, we are back together,” Marcus answered with a smile.

Dylan and Clarke smiled at one another before Dylan said, “We each owe grandma $5.”

Marcus and Abby both furrowed their brows before it suddenly dawned on him what the kids were referring to. “Wait a minute, are you telling me that your grandmother bet you money that we would get back together?”

Both kids giggled. “Yep, she said the two of you would be boyfriend and girlfriend again before we went back home,” announced Clarke.

Marcus looked stunned, while Abby could only shrug her shoulders and laugh along with the kids.


	12. The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I first started this fanfic, I knew where Kabby started and I knew where they would end up. What I didn't know is what would happen in between. This chapter is a perfect example of that. This was not planned, it just happened as the story progressed and I'm going to go with it. Besides, this story needed more angst. ;-)

**All Roads Lead Back to You**

**Chapter 12 - The Ex**

 

After dropping Abby and Clarke at the airport, Marcus and Dylan headed over to Vera’s apartment for Sunday dinner.

“There you two are. I was starting to get worried,” Vera greeted them as they entered her apartment and she kissed them both on the cheek.

“Hi grandma.”

“Hi mom.”

Once they were inside, Marcus crossed his arms as both he and Dylan stared at Vera.

“What? What’s wrong?” Vera questioned once she saw them both looking at her.

Marcus looked at his son, “Go ahead.”

Dylan reached into his pocket and pulled out a $5 bill. He handed it to his grandmother who furrowed her brow.

Seeing the look on his mother’s face, Marcus then reached into his into his own pocket. He also pulled out a $5 bill, but before handing it to his mother, he said, “And this is from Clarke. Apparently you made a monetary bet with two 11 year olds over their parents love lives?”

Vera took the $5 bill from his outstretched hand before saying, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Marcus gave his mother an amused smile. “Uh huh. Sure you don’t.” Turning to look at Dylan, “Hey, why don’t you turn on the game. I want to talk to your grandma for a minute.”

As Dylan went to the television to turn on the Red Sox game, Marcus followed Vera into the kitchen as she checked on dinner.

“Really mom? You bet them money?”

Vera couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh Marcus, lighten up. Besides, I was right, wasn’t I?”

Marcus rolled his eyes. “Yes, Abby and I are going to give things another shot.”

Vera left the stove and wrapped her arms around her son. “Oh honey, I’m so happy for you both. You two are meant to be. I always knew it, even if you didn’t.”

As Vera took the pot roast out of the oven, she continued, “How exactly do you plan to make this work? You live here and Abby still lives in Texas.” Vera was terrified of the answer.

As Marcus reached into the refrigerator to grab him and Dylan a Pepsi, he said, “I told her I was going to sell the house and join her and kids in Houston.”

Vera’s heart sank. “Oh.”

“But, then Abby told me she would rather move back home and raise the kids here,” Marcus continued. “That’s why she and Clarke flew back. She is going to get her house on the market and turn in her letter of resignation to the hospital. Dylan and I are going to fly out once the school year is over so we can help pack up.”

Vera couldn’t help it. She closed her eyes and looked up to the ceiling. “Thank God…….I don’t know if I would have been able to handle it if you moved to Texas permanently.”

Marcus walked over and hugged his mother. “I know mom, but thankfully, we won’t have to worry about it. You’re stuck with us…..all of us.”

  
__________________________________________________________

 

Just over a week and a half later, Marcus and Dylan were back in Houston. Abby’s home had sold in less than 48 hours and her letter of resignation had been accepted by Houston Methodist. While Abby’s parents were sad that their daughter and grandchildren would be moving so far away, they were thrilled that Marcus and Abby were giving their relationship another chance.

However, before the family could start their lives together, they needed to tie up all of the loose ends in Houston, which included withdrawing the children from school and deciding which items to ship to Buffalo and which items to donate/sell. As Marcus tackled the garage and backyard shed, Abby was working on the kitchen.

Abby looked up to see Dylan walk to the the refrigerator and grab a Gatorade before taking a seat at the island.

Smiling, Abby asked her son, “Hey, what are you up to?”

“Nothing,” Dylan said and continued to sip his Gatorade as he watched his mother pack a box of spices.

“Mom? Can I ask you something?”

Abby looked up, “Of course.”

Dylan seemed to hesitate, but then, “Can I change my last name?”

Abby immediately stopped what she was doing to look at the boy in front of her. She knew this was something that they would need to discuss, but she hadn’t expected it so soon. Plus, she thought Marcus would be the one to bring it up, not Dylan. “What brought this on?”

Dylan shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve just been thinking about it. Are you mad?”

Abby was shocked. She walked over and sat on the stool next to her son. Touching his shoulder, she said, “No, sweetheart. I’m not mad. Have you talked to your dad about this?”

Dylan shook his head. “No, I wanted to ask you first.”

“Well, it’s a big decision, but if you want to do it, I think now is the perfect time,” Abby said.

“Really? Why?” Dylan inquired.

“Because we’ll be moving and you’ll be starting a brand new school. Your new friends will only know you as Dylan Kane.” Abby couldn’t lie to herself, the name sounded odd coming off her lips, but she knew it was the right decision. Her son was a Kane and he should carry his father’s name. “Dylan Thomas Kane, huh? I like it,” Abby said with a smile and a wink.

“Me too. Do you think dad will be ok with it?”

Abby smiled brightly. “I think he’ll be more than ok with it, sweetie. I think it will make him very happy………..You know, he’s in the garage right now. I think you should go talk to him about it.”

Dylan smiled as he hopped off the stool and came around to hug his mother. “Thanks, mom.”

  
__________________________________________________________

 

Marcus was sorting through bins of of sports equipment and holiday decorations when Dylan entered the garage.

“Hi dad,” Dylan greeted.

Marcus turned and smiled at his 11 yeard old. “Hi bud. Want to give me a hand?”

“Sure, but I wanted to ask you something……”

Marcus could see something was on the boy’s mind. Stopping what he was doing, he walked over to where Dylan was leaning against the workbench. Eyeing his son, Marcus asked, “What’s up?”

“I was just wondering……..I mean, I thought maybe……..would it be ok if I changed my last name to your’s?” Dylan finally managed to get out.

Marcus swallowed hard and immediately felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Of course, he thought about it, many times. Every father dreams of having a son to carry on the family name. Not to mention, he was proud to be Dylan’s dad and he wanted everyone to know that he was his. However, he wasn’t sure how to broach the subject with Abby or Dylan. He didn’t want to overstep or do anything to upset them. In the end, he had decided to wait, in the hopes that one of them would bring it up in the future. “Really? You really want to change your name?”

Dylan looked nervously at this father and nodded, “Yeah……..I mean, Kane is supposed to be my name, right?”

“Yes, it is,” Marcus replied. “Have you talked to your mom about this?”

Again, Dylan nodded. “Yeah, right before I came out here. She thinks it’s a good idea.”

It warmed Marcus’ heart to know that Abby supported Dylan’s decision to change his last name. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yeah. I want to be Dylan Kane. I want us to have the same last name,” Dylan said proudly.

That was it. Marcus gave up fighting the tears that had been threatening. In a hoarse voice, Marcus said, “I’d be honored if you were Dylan Kane.”

  
__________________________________________________________

 

“Every bone in my body hurts,” Abby said as she crawled into bed that night next to Marcus. She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

Marcus chuckled, “Mine too, but we definitely got a lot done today.”

They remained silent for a few moments, just enjoying being in each other’s arms before Marcus spoke again. “Thank you for supporting our son’s decision to change his name. I never would have pushed him, but it means the world to me that he wants to.”

Abby tilted her head to look up at him and smiled. “There’s nothing to thank me for. He’s a Kane, Marcus. He should have your name. He should have had your name all along.”

Marcus leaned down and gently captured Abby’s lips. She immediately opened her mouth to grant him access and he happily obliged, deepening the kiss and leaving them both breathless.

“I thought you were sore?” Marcus asked with a smirk.

  
__________________________________________________________

 

Once the sale of Abby’s Pearland home was final, the new family returned to Buffalo to start their lives together. The rest of the summer was spent settling everyone into their new home while Abby started her new position at Buffalo General Hospital. Before they knew it, it was September and the new school year would be starting for Marcus and the kids in a matter of days.

“Guys, please hurry up and finish your breakfast. We need to get going,” Abby told the children.

“Where’s everyone going?” Marcus asked as he entered the kitchen dressed and ready to leave for a day of professional development at school.

Abby kissed him good morning and then said, “While you’re at work today, I need to take them for haircuts and we need to go school shopping. We’ve been so busy this summer, they still need new clothes and all of their school supplies.”

Marcus furrowed his brow, “Abby they both have a ton of clothes. I should know, I’m the one that carried all the boxes up to their rooms.”

Abby rolled her eyes at the man she loved. “Marcus, first, they grow like weeds at this age. And second, they have nothing in their closets that is suitable for a Buffalo winter. Do you want them catching the bus wearing shorts and t-shirts when there is 3 feet of snow on the ground and the windchill is -10?”

Marcus nodded, “Good point.”

Looking at the kids, he couldn’t help but smile. They did not look enthusiastic about the day’s adventure. “You two look excited.”

Both kids gave him a dirty look and the adults laughed. “Ok, seriously, we need to get going,” Abby pushed her children again.

Once the dishes were in the dishwasher, Abby kissed Marcus goodbye before following Dylan and Clarke out the door.

  
__________________________________________________________

 

Later that day, Marcus was in between PD sessions as he stood outside a conference room catching up with a few colleagues, including one of his old classmates, Charles Pike. Pike now taught Math at Lake Shore Middle School, where both Dylan and Clarke would be attending. Many of the PD days that are offered by districts are K-12, with teachers from the entire district meeting for a variety of sessions. Today, was one of those days.

“So, how’s family life, Kane? I heard you and Abby McCall have a kid?” asked Pike.

“We do. Dylan is 11,” Marcus said.

“My sister saw Abby at your place a few times this summer. Looked like she’s living with you. Are you back together?” Pike continued.

Marcus furrowed his brow, “Are you tracking me, Charles?”

Pike laughed. “No, no. Nothing like that. It’s just a small town.”

Marcus smiled at his old friend. “Not that it is any of your business, but yes, Abby and I are back together. She moved in over the summer with Dylan and her daughter, Clarke.”

“Well, isn’t that precious?” Both men turned around to see Marcus’ ex-wife, Callie, glaring with her arms crossed over her chest. Apparently, she had heard the entire conversation.

Marcus was shocked to see her. Why was she here, at a Lake Shore professional development day when she taught at Lancaster? “Callie, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Not that it is any of your business, but I was hired as one of the new 4th grade teachers at Hoag Elementary. Looks like we are colleagues now,” Callie informed him with an evil smirk.

Marcus was shocked. “You left Lancaster? Why?”

“I was laid off. Budget cuts. So, here I am,” Callie continued. “So, looks like you finally have everything you’ve always wanted……Abby came back to you, you have a son……hell, you even have a new step-daughter,” Callie spat.

Marcus stared at her for several seconds, unsure of how to proceed. “Look Callie, we were completely wrong for one another. We wanted different things and we were both miserable. It was a mistake. We both know that,” Marcus spoke in a low tone as to not cause a scene in front of their colleagues.

Callie let out an evil chuckle. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Marcus,” she said as she turned and walked away.

Marcus ran his hand through his hair and put his hands on his hips as he watched her walk down the hall. Fucking fantastic, he thought to himself.

“Well, look at it this way, at least you two aren’t in the same building,” Pike said trying to cheer up his friend. “You’ll probably never see her, unless it a PD day like today.

  
__________________________________________________________

 

When Marcus got home from work that afternoon, he found Abby sitting on the front porch swing ready a magazine.

As he made his way onto the porch, she looked up and smiled, “Hey you. How was work?”

Marcus gave her a small smile and then kissed her on the lips. “It was ok.” He wanted to change the subject. “How was shopping?”

“They both got haircuts, their school supplies are purchased, and they should have enough clothes to get them through the school year,” Abby informed him.

“Where are they?” Marcus asked.

“Clarke is upstairs trying on her clothes and, I think, Dylan went to the basketball courts with Bellamy Blake and John Murphy. He’s gotten to be pretty close friends with those two. I’m glad he’ll already have a few buddies when school starts.”

Marcus nodded. “Me too. They seem like good kids.”

Abby furrowed her brow as she looked at the man next to her. She knew something was bothering him. “Marcus, what’s wrong? I know something is bothering you? Did something happen at work?”

Marcus knew he couldn’t hide anything from Abby. She could read him like a book. He didn’t want to burden her with his “Callie drama,” but he didn’t want any secrets between them. “Callie was hired as one of the new 4th grade teachers. I saw her today.”

“Oh,” Abby said.

“Yeah. Oh,” Marcus added as he sighed and leaned his head back against the swing.

“I know you and Callie didn’t exactly end things amicably, but it really shouldn’t matter. You’re in the high school and she’s at one of the elementary buildings. You’ll probably never have to see her or deal with her, right?”

“Hopefully not,” he replied. “I just……………..I just want to concentrate on us and our family. I don’t want to have to deal with her. I wish I could erase the 3 years I was married to that woman.”

Abby felt like she needed to lighten the mood. “Yeah, I’m not really sure what you were thinking when you made that decision,” she teased and pushed him in the shoulder. “Callie Cartwig? Really Marcus?”

“I know. It clearly was not my best decision,” he admitted.

It was then that Clarke came out onto the porch. “Can I go meet Dylan at the basketball courts?”

“Sure sweetheart. Just make sure you and your brother are both back by 6pm,” Abby said.

As Clarke headed off to the courts, Abby grabbed Marcus’s hand and started to pull him up and out of the swing.

“Where are we going?,” he asked a bit confused.

“Both kids are out of the house for at least the next 3 hours. Where do you thinking we are going?”

  
__________________________________________________________

 

As soon as they closed the door to their bedroom, Marcus pushed Abby up against the wall and captured her lips. She furiously worked on the buttons of his dress shirt and pushed it down his muscled arms. Breaking, the kiss, she lifted her t-shirt and threw it across the room. Moving to undo his belt and pants, Marcus couldn’t help but moan as her hand slid inside his boxers. She lightly stroked his hardened length and he twitched in her hand, letting her know he was already close.

Stepping out of her grasp, Marcus pulled his pants off as Abby rid herself of her shorts and undergarments. She wove her hands into his hair as his lips met hers for another searing kiss. In the next moment, he lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around him as he slammed into her. Their kisses intensified and their moans filled the room as he pumped into her hard and fast.

It didn’t take long for them both to topple over the edge together. They remained there, joined, as they both rode out their orgasms.

Gently placing her back on the floor, Marcus cupped her face in his hands. “I love you, Abby. I love you more than anything in this world.”

“I love you too, Marcus,” Abby replied as she placed a gently kiss on his lips.

  
__________________________________________________________

 

That night, while Marcus and Abby were asleep in each other’s arms, Callie Cartwig sat alone in her townhouse sipping a glass of red wine. Scattered on the coffee table in front of her where several pictures of her and Marcus from their 3 year marriage. Picking up a photo of her and Marcus on their wedding day, Callie glared at the face of the man looking back at her. “You really think you can just live happily ever after, Marcus? Especially with her?”


	13. Please Believe Me

**All Roads Lead Back to You**

**Chapter 13 - Please Believe Me**

 

A week later, Marcus and the kids were officially back to school. While Abby had been nervous about how her new 6th graders would adjust to such a drastic change, both Dylan and Clarke were thriving. They already had a great group of friends and they both liked their new teachers. As for Marcus, he was enjoying his classes and he seemed to forget that Callie was now teaching in the same district.

That is until a Thursday afternoon when Marcus had to stop by the Athletic Office to drop off some paperwork before heading home. As he was approaching the door, Callie exited the office and they nearly bumped into one another.

“Callie? What are you doing here?” Marcus asked, shocked to see her in the high school.

“I’m the new Varsity Cheer coach. I’m here for practice,” Callie informed him.

You’ve got to be kidding me, Marcus thought to himself. “What happened to Julie?”

Callie crossed her arms over her chest, “Don’t know. Don’t care. All I know is there was a vacancy and I took it. Is that a problem?”

Marcus shook his head. “No, of course not. Why would it be?”

Marcus turned to head into the office when Callie’s voice stopped him. “Marcus wait, please.”

He didn’t want to, but he didn’t want to be a complete asshole either. “What is it, Callie?”

Callie took a deep breath. “I just wanted to apologize for last week. I was out of line. I’m sorry.”

Marcus gave her a skeptical look. “It’s fine. Forget it.”

Callie continued, “Look, we are co-workers now. I don’t want to fight with you. I’m sure we can manage being civil to one another, right? We were married.”

Marcus sighed. “I have no desire to fight with you either. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to drop this off before heading home. Bye Callie.”

With that, Marcus disappeared inside, leaving Callie to stare after him.

_______________________________________________

“I’m home,” Abby announced as she walked through the front door that evening.

“In here,” Marcus called from the kitchen.

Marcus was at the island making a salad for dinner when Abby walked in and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hi,” she said kissing him on the lips.

“Hi yourself,” he smiled.

“Do you need any help?” Abby asked.

“Nope, I’m all set. Why don’t you go up and get changed. Dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes,” he said.

Abby smiled as she walked toward the stairs. “You know, I could get used to this…..Coming home to dinner after a long day at the hospital,” she said and winked.

Marcus chuckled. “Don’t get too used to it. Once Basketball season starts, we’ll be lucky to even see one another, let alone share a meal.”

Abby frowned. “Maybe you shouldn’t coach?”

“Abby, I already gave up Soccer. I can’t just resign and leave them scrambling for a coach this close to the season,” Marcus told her.

She smiled, “I know. I just don’t want to share you.”

_______________________________________________

After the kids had gone to bed, Abby found Marcus sitting on the steps off the back deck. She stared at him for a moment, noticing that something was troubling him. Opening the slider, she walked over to him and gently looped her arms around his right, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You ok?”

Marcus turned to look at her, “Yeah, I’m fine………..I saw Callie again today.”

Abby furrowed her brow. “Where?”

Marcus sighed. “I had to drop off some paperwork to the Athletic Office before I came home. Apparently, she is the new Varsity Cheer coach.”

“You’re kidding?” Abby asked.

“I wish I were. Now she has a reason to be at the high school everyday,” Marcus said before running his left hand through his hair.

“Marcus, I know your marriage ended badly, but why are you so bothered by her? Just ignore her,” Abby suggested.

“I know, I know. It’s just………..Something doesn’t sit right with me. The whole situation,” he confessed.

“What do you mean?” Abby asked.

“She said she was laid off from Lancaster, but I know for a fact she had seniority with at least 4 other people under her. Plus, she always said she never wanted to teach where she went to school. And now, all of a sudden, she’s one of our new 4th grade teachers?”

“Maybe she was fired and just doesn’t want to admit it?”

Marcus shook his head. “No, we never would have hired her if that were the case.”

Abby stared at him with a sad smile. She knew he wanted to forget about his time with Callie and she knew it made him uncomfortable to have her as a co-worker now. Truth be told, Abby had never been a fan of Callie’s either. “Sweetie, it’ll be ok. Just be civil and only speak to her when you absolutely have to.”

Marcus pulled Abby onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. “I’m sorry to dump this on you.”

“Don’t be. You can always tell me anything. You know that,” she reassured him.

“I love you,” Marcus whispered in her ear.

“I love you too,” Abby responded before their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss.

_______________________________________________

As the weeks passed, Marcus and Abby’s lives revolved around work and the kids. They enjoyed meals together every night, helped the kids with their homework, drove them to their various practices, and maintained demanding careers. They were both busy and exhausted, but they wouldn’t change a thing. Life was as close to perfect as it could get.

By the first week in November, Marcus was starting his Varsity Basketball season. Running from November until March, he practiced Monday-Saturday when he didn’t have a game or tournament. While he enjoyed coaching, he was not looking forward to the time away from his family or the time he would inevitably have to spend with the new Varsity Cheer coach.

One night, after his practice, Marcus was in the equipment room putting away the cart of basketballs, med kit, and air pump.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you were in here,” came a female voice from behind him.

Marcus was startled and he turned around immediately. “Callie! What are you doing here?”

“Relax. I come in peace. I just wanted to put our speaker away. I just finished practice,” Callie said.

“Oh, right,” Marcus said as he turned his back to her continued with his task.

The next thing he knew, Callie’s hands were on his back, “Marcus I miss you.”

Marcus immediately jumped and stepped away from his ex-wife, staring at her like she was insane. “Callie! What the hell is wrong with you?”

Callie smiled seductively as she started to close the gap between them once more.

Marcus held up his hand to stop her.

“Come on, Marcus. I miss you. I know you miss me too.” Callie cooed.

“You’re insane. We are over, Callie. We’ve been over for years. I love Abby. That’s not going to change,” Marcus tried to get the message through Callie’s thick head.

Callie’s smile faded and her eyes turned cold as she stared at her ex. “What kind of a spell did that bitch put on you? We never stood a chance because of her!”

Marcus shook his head. “No, our marriage failed because we wanted different things. We had nothing in common. That had nothing to do with Abby.”

“Lies! You don’t think I know it was her face you saw every time we made love? I knew, Marcus, but I didn’t care. I loved you anyway.” Callie yelled.

Marcus held up his hands. “You know what, I’m not doing this. It’s been a long day and I’m going home to my family. Stay the hell away from me, Callie. I mean it!”

_______________________________________________

That night, Marcus chose not to tell Abby what had happened in the equipment room. He didn’t want to upset her.

As they laid in bed, spooning, Abby said, “You were right about never seeing each other during Basketball. The season just started and I already miss you.

Marcus softly kissed her cheek. “I know. I miss you too…..How about a date night this Saturday? Just you and me?”

Abby turned in his arms to look at him. “I have to work until 6pm and what about the kids?”

“My mom will take the kids. She’s been asking to spend more time with them anyway. And as for work, date night can start when you get home,” Marcus told her and then softly kissed her lips.

Abby smiled. “I like the sound of that. You’ve got yourself a date, Mr. Kane.”

_______________________________________________

On Saturday morning, Abby and Marcus were looking forward to their date night.

“Why do we have to stay at grandma’s tonight?” Dylan asked as he and Clarke sat at the kitchen island eating cereal.

Abby was pouring her coffee, “Because your dad and I are going on a date and you are too young to stay home alone yet.”

“Why can’t we come too?” Clarke asked.

Abby laughed. “Because that wouldn’t be a date now, would it? Besides, you guys are going to have fun with grandma. She’s taking you to that movie you both want to see.”

“Morning,” Marcus greeted the trio as he entered the kitchen and kissed Abby on the cheek. “You two need to run upstairs and get dressed. We need to leave for practice in 10 minutes.”

Both Dylan and Clarke hopped off their stools, put their bowls in the dishwasher, and then ran upstairs. Once the kids were out of sight, Marcus wrapped his arms around Abby from behind and kissed her neck. She willingly exposed more of her neck to him and softly moaned at the feel of his lips and beard on her skin. “Mmmmmm.”

“I’m really looking forward to tonight,” Marcus whispered into her neck.

“So am I,” Abby agreed. “I should be home around 6:30pm.”

“I’ll be here,” he said as they heard the kids coming back downstairs. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Abby said as she turned in his arms to give him one last kiss.

_______________________________________________

After the kids accompanied Marcus to his Basketball practice, they spent a typical Saturday at the house. Marcus mowed the lawn and washed his Jeep while the kids played outside with their friends.

At around 3pm, Marcus drove the Dylan and Clarke over to Vera’s to spend the night with their grandmother.

“Thanks for doing this mom. Abby and I really appreciate it.”

Vera smiled. “I’m happy to do it, dear. I’ll take all the time with them that I can get. You two have fun tonight and don’t worry about us. We will be just fine.”

_______________________________________________

Marcus returned home, to find Bailey going nuts at the back slider. “What’s wrong girl? Is there a rabbit out there?” Opening the door, Marcus was surprised to find it unlocked, as the small dog darted out into the backyard. “That’s weird,” he said aloud.

While he waited for Bailey to come back inside, Marcus went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of iced tea. He still had time before he needed to get ready, so he decided to watch a little NCAA Basketball on tv. Hearing Bailey scratching at the slider, Marcus left his drink on the coffee table while he went to let her in.

Less than a half hour later, Marcus suddenly felt very tired and he didn’t know why. Thinking a shower would revive him, he placed his glass of iced tea on the kitchen island and headed upstairs. While he was washing his hair, he heard Bailey barking downstairs. Must be a dog walking by, he thought to himself. After a few minutes, Bailey calmed down, and Marcus forgot all about it.

As he was getting out of the shower, Marcus stumbled and the room seemed to spin. He made it into the bedroom before everything went black.

_______________________________________________

At 6:35pm, Abby pulled her Range Rover into the driveway. She was so excited to have a night alone with Marcus and she had thought of nothing else all day. Smiling to herself, she grabbed a small gift bag from the passenger seat, hoping Marcus would be as excited about its contents as she was.

“Honey, I’m home,” Abby called as she walked through the door. Other than Bailey coming to greet her, she was surprised when she didn’t receive a response.

Placing the gift bag on the entryway table and her coat in the closet, Abby kicked off her shoes and made her way upstairs. “Marcus?”

Reaching the bedroom, she opened the door, and her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle a scream. Marcus was in bed, naked, and he wasn’t alone. “MARCUS?!”

Hearing her voice, Marcus slowly started to stir as the dark-haired women next to him sat up in surprise.

“Abby? Oh my God!” Callie said clutching the sheets to her chest in an attempt to cover her naked body.

Marcus moaned and tried to sit up, “What? What’s going on?” He asked confused.

Abby let out a humorless laugh. “What’s going on?! You just slept with your ex-wife….in OUR bed! That’s what’s going on!”

Shaking his head, Marcus finally looked at the woman next to him, his eyes wide in shock. “What? No, no it’s not what it looks like………..Abby, I would never.” Marcus’ head was pounding. He felt sick.

Rising from the bed, Callie started to collect her clothing and dress herself in front of Marcus and Abby. Abby turned away in disgust as Marcus held his head in his hands.

“Well, I’ll just leave you two alone. It seems you have a lot to talk about,” Callie said with a smirk as she made her way past Abby and out of the house.

Abby stood just inside the bedroom doorway, her right hand covering her mouth as she cried softly. “How could you?” she said barely above a whisper.

Marcus slowly got up, still feel a little woosey. “Abby, please you have to listen to me…...NOTHING happened. I swear.”

Abby stepped away as he tried to reach for her. “Don’t touch me!”

“Abby, I don’t know what happened. I have no idea how Callie got into our home or why she was here. The last thing I remember is getting out of the shower and feeling sick. I felt dizzy and then everything went black………...The next thing I know, I wake up, and Callie is next me,” Marcus desperately tried to get Abby to believe him.

“You must think I’m an idiot,” Abby said devastated. Her eyes filled with tears.

“Abby please…..”

“NO! You slept with your ex-wife, with Callie! How could you do that me? To us?........I can’t look at you,” Abby raged and then turned to head downstairs.

Marcus immediately followed, catching up with her in the living room. “Abby, stop! Please!”

She stopped, but stood with her arms crossed and she wouldn’t look at him.

“Abby, I swear on the life of our son, I have no idea how Callie got into our bed. I did not sleep with her. I would never do that. Is that really the kind of man you think I am?”

Abby could hear the desperation in his voice, but she saw it with her own eyes. “You were both naked in our bed, Marcus! What am I supposed to think?”

“Abby, I knew you were coming home. We had plans tonight. Why the hell would I bring a woman into our home and sleep with her when I knew you were going to walk through the door? Think about it. Does that make any sense? You know me, better than anyone. You know I would never do something like that. Please,” he pleaded through tears.

He had a point, she couldn’t deny it. If he was going to cheat, this was the worst possible time and place to do it.

Seeing her contemplating his words, he took a few tentative steps toward her and reached for her. She tried to wiggle from his grasp, but he was insistent. “No! Don’t touch me! Let me go!” she cried as continued to struggle against him and started to hit him repeatedly in the chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as she finally broke down, sobbing into his shirt. “How could you?”

“I didn’t Abby. I would never do that to you. Please, believe me,” he cried as he continued to hold her to him.


	14. Rookie of the Year

**All Roads Lead Back to You**

**Chapter 14 – Rookie of the Year**

 

Hours later, Marcus lay on the living room couch staring up at the ceiling. Tonight was supposed to be a romantic evening with the woman he loved. A perfect night, just the two of them. Instead, his ex-wife had turned it into his worst nightmare. Abby was asleep in the guestroom after she refused to go back into the master. After throwing him a pillow and blanket, she disappeared up the stairs without a word. He still didn’t know what Callie had done to knock him out or get him into bed, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it. There was no way he was going to let her ruin what he and Abby shared. She would not cost him his family.

Marcus couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to make Abby believe him. Rising from the couch, he made his way upstairs, and down the hall to the guest room. Turning the doorknob, he found it locked. Knocking softly, “Abby? Abby, please open the door.”

No response.

“Abby, please, talk to me,” he pleaded in a desperate voice.

No response.

Closing his eyes and resting his forehead on the hard wood of the guestroom door, Marcus said, “I love you.”

After a few moments, he accepted defeat and turned to walk back downstairs when he heard the click of the lock. Slowly, Abby open the door, revealing her red eyes and tear-stained face.

They stared at one another for a few moments before Marcus closed the gap between them and wrapped her in his arms. This time, she willingly accepted his embrace as she collapsed into him and sobbed. Marcus held her as she cried and softly kissed her temple.

“We have been through too much and fought too hard to get to where we are today, Abby. I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have. Never. I don’t know what Callie did…..if she drugged me somehow or what……but I swear to you, I did not touch her. I did not sleep with her. Please………believe me,” Marcus pleaded as he held her and his own eyes filled with tears.

Abby pulled back to look into his eyes. When she did, she knew he was telling the truth. Marcus would never do that. He wasn’t that type of man. “I believe you….,” she said barely above a whisper.

Once again, Marcus wrapped her in his arms as they held one another. After several minutes, Abby spoke, “Why would she do this, Marcus? She broke into our home and did God knows what to you? Drugged you? And then set you up to make it look like you were cheating. Why?”

Marcus pulled back and shook his head. “I have no idea. I never thought she would have been capable of something like this, but clearly I didn’t know her as well as I thought.” Marcus caste his eyes down. He knew he had to tell Abby about what had happened in the equipment room earlier that week. “I should have…….I should have told you when it happened, but earlier this week, after practice, she tried coming on to me. She said she missed me and wanted me back. I rejected her, obviously, and she didn’t take it well.”

Abby furrowed her brow. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“I didn’t want to upset you. I thought she had gotten the message……apparently, I was wrong,” Marcus said ashamed.

Abby sighed. “We have to do something, Marcus. We need to call the police. Get a restraining order. She can’t get away with this.”

Marcus nodded. “I know, but it’s complicated Abby. We teach in the same district. It doesn’t look good, especially for teachers.”

Abby was starting to get angry. “So what are we supposed to do? Just let her get away with this? If she is capable of breaking into our home and drugging you, what else is she capable of, Marcus? What if this escalates? What if she hurts one of the kids?”

Marcus’ eyes snapped to hers. Taking her face in his hands, he said with determination, “I will not let that happen, Abby. I promise.”

“I don’t care how it looks. I want a restraining order against her,” Abby said leaving no room for argument.

“Ok. We will go to the police station first thing in the morning,” Marcus finally conceded.

With that, Abby took Marcus by the hand and led him into the guestroom. “I just need you to hold me,” she said as they crawled into bed. “We also need to change the locks and look into a home security system. I’m not willing to take any chances when it comes to our family, Marcus.”

Marcus wrapped his arms around her from behind, spooning. “I agree. I’ll take care of it……………….I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too.” Abby laid in his arms contemplating if she should tell him the news she had planned to share over their romantic dinner that evening. She knew this wasn’t the perfect moment she dreamed of, but she couldn’t keep it to herself any longer.

“Marcus?” she finally said, unsure if he had fallen asleep.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll be right back. I need to grab something from downstairs,” she told as she rose from the bed and left the room.

Abby returned a few minutes later holding the small gift bag she had brought home with her that night. Marcus furrowed his brow as she took a seat next to him on the bed. “I was planning on giving you this tonight at dinner………..but obviously that didn’t happen……….I thought about waiting, but I think we both need this tonight,” Abby explained as she handed him the bag.

“For me?” Marcus asked.

Abby nodded, “Yes………..well, I guess you can say it’s for both of us.”

Marcus smiled at her before separating the tissue paper and reaching inside. Marcus’ mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide as he held up tiny Boston Red Sox onesie that said “Rookie of the Year” on the front.

“I’m pregnant,” Abby said as her let out a soft laugh.

Marcus reached up and lovingly cupped Abby’s cheek as he swallowed hard and his eyes filled once more. “We’re going to have a baby?” he asked in a hoarse voice filled with emotion.

Fighting back tears of her own, Abby simply nodded as she smiled at the man next to her.

Marcus pulled her to him and captured her lips. Once they were breathless, Marcus pulled back unable to contain his excitement. “When?”

Abby laughed. “I’m 10 weeks. My doctor said June 5th.”

“I can’t wait. I love you so much,” he said as he placed another kiss on her lips.

Laying back down, they returned to spooning, but this time, Marcus’ hand laid protectively over Abby’s stomach.

__________________________________________________________

The next morning, Abby and Marcus stopped by the local police station to obtain an order of protection against Callie. However, once they spoke with one of officers, they realized it would not be that easy. Since Callie had not been charged with a crime, they could not take out a criminal order of protection. Their only option would be to go through family court, as Callie was a former spouse, but that would take time.

Abby tried to contain her frustration, but she was losing the battle. “This is ridiculous! This woman broke into our house and drugged him! And you are just going to do nothing?”

“Mam, you said it yourself, you have no proof that he was drugged. Plus, there is no sign of forced entry,” explained the officer. “I’m sorry, I really am, but your best bet would be to file a petition through family court.”

As Abby and Marcus walked out to the Jeep, Marcus asked, “Are you ok? I know that wasn’t the answer we were hoping for.”

“No, I’m not ok. What if she does something else? Do you really think this will end here? She’s clearly unstable to do what she did, Marcus,” Abby said.

Marcus pulled her to him and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “It’s Sunday, family court is closed, but I’ll call first thing tomorrow morning to get the ball rolling. At least it will be better than nothing.”

Abby nodded.

“Come on, let’s go get the kids,” said Marcus.

__________________________________________________________

As soon as Abby and Marcus walked through the door, Vera immediately knew something was wrong. Before she had a chance to ask, Dylan and Clarke ran to greet them.

“Hey, did you have fun with grandma?” Marcus asked.

“Yeah, the movie was cool and then we went to Five Guys and out for ice cream,” Dylan recapped.

“Keeping it healthy, I see,” Abby teased Vera.

“Can you both go grab your stuff? We need to talk to your grandma for a minute,” asked Marcus.

The kids ran off as the adults walked into the kitchen. “What’s going on? What’s wrong?” asked Vera full of concern.

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck nervously before crossing his arms over his chest. “Mom, we are having some issues with…….Callie. I need you to tell me right away if you see her or if she tries to contact you.”

Vera looked between her son and Abby in utter confusion. “Callie? What are you talking about? I haven’t seen or spoken to that woman since the divorce……….What is this about? Please, tell me.”

Marcus gave Abby a wary look, but she gave him a reassuring smile and nod to proceed.

“Last night, Callie broke into the house……….and we think she drugged me somehow,” Marcus said as Vera looked on in shock.

“Oh my God, Marcus, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine mom. I had a pretty bad headache, but I’m fine. Really,” Marcus tried to reassure his mother.

“Why do you think you were drugged?” Vera pressed further.

This was the part Marcus had been dreading, but he didn’t want to lie to his mom. “Because when I woke up, I was in bed………with Callie. Abby found us when she came home from work.”

Vera’s hands covered her mouth, “Oh my God.”

“Mom, I swear, nothing happened with Callie. I would never do something like that,” he defended himself.

“Marcus, you don’t have to convince me. I raised you. I know you would never do that,” Vera reassured as she hugged her only child.

“Thanks, mom,” Marcus replied, grateful for her faith in him. “We are petitioning the court for an order of protection, just to be safe, so please let me know if you see or hear from her. And keep your doors locked at all times. Promise?”

Vera nodded. “I will, honey.”

__________________________________________________________

The next day, Marcus contacted the family court to file his petition for an order of protection against Callie. The judge agreed and Callie was ordered not to have any contact with Abby, Dylan, or Clarke and to stay away from their home. As for Marcus, she could not have any contact with outside of school.

The petition also forced Marcus to speak with his administration so they were aware of the situation. Having always been a teacher in high standing, Marcus was embarrassed and angry that Callie had put him in this position.

In response, the district could only “suggest” that Callie stay away from Marcus, which they strongly did. Other than her responsibilities as the Cheer coach, she was not to be on the high school campus. During basketball games, Callie was allowed to stay with her team, but she was not to have any contact with Marcus whatsoever. It wasn’t a great solution, but at least it was better than nothing.

__________________________________________________________

On her way home from work, Abby stopped at the local Wegman’s to pick up some groceries she needed for dinner. As she was weighing her bundle of asparagus, she heard a voice behind her.

“Well, if it isn’t Abby McCall? Or is it Griffin? Either way, I thought you’d be on your way back to Texas by now.”

Abby gasped before turning around to come face to face with Callie. “Get the hell away from me, Callie.”

Callie only laughed. “So angry, Abby………isn’t Marcus the one you should be angry with?”

Abby knew she shouldn’t engage her, but she couldn’t help herself. “I know Marcus and he would never sleep with you.”

“Never sleep with me? Honey, we were married for over 3 years. He slept with me many, many times, I assure you,” Callie spat.

Abby tried to keep her composure. “Yes, and that ended over 3 years ago. He would never touch you now.”

“I’m sorry, wasn’t that you that walked in on us Saturday night? I’m pretty sure it was,” Callie said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Abby stepped closer so she was nose to nose with the dark-haired woman. “You broke into our home and you drugged him. I don’t know what you gave him or how you did it, but you drugged him.”

Callie didn’t back down. “Prove it.”

Abby stepped back and shook her head in disbelief. “What happened to you, Callie? You need help.”

Callie only chuckled, a cold look in her eyes. “Go to hell, Abby.”

As Callie started to walk away, Abby called after her, “You stay the hell away from my family, do you hear me?”

Callie only turned to smirk at Abby before disappearing out the front door of the store.

__________________________________________________________

“Mom, are you ok?” Dylan asked as his mom entered the house.

Abby tried to give her son a reassuring smile. “Yes, honey, I’m fine. Just tired……There are some groceries in my car, can you grab them?

“Sure.”

“Where’s your dad?” Abby asked before he got very far.

“He’s changing all the locks,” the boy informed her before heading out to grab the groceries.

Abby found Marcus changing the lock on the door that lead into the garage.

“Hey,” she said before gently kissing him hello.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I saw Callie.”

Marcus immediately stood. “What? Are you ok?”

Abby held up a hand to calm him. “I’m ok. She approached me when I was in Wegman’s.”

“What did she say?”

“Well, she obviously wouldn’t admit to anything, that’s for sure,” Abby said. “I feel like she knows exactly what she can and can’t get away with. She’s smart to come up to me in the grocery store. She can always explain that away as a coincidence. It’s like she’s playing a game.”

Marcus let out a heavy sigh as her put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “I don’t understand why she is doing this. We haven’t been together for 3 years. Why now?”

“Because of me and the kids,” Abby said simply.

“We don’t know that, Abby.”

“Why else? The timing fits. Maybe somewhere in her twisted mind she always thought you would go back to her?” Abby theorized. “I just can’t believe she’s doing this. I mean, I never knew her well, but she never seemed crazy before.”

Marcus took Abby in his arms. “I know. I never saw this side of her either and we were married…………but she’s different now. I can’t explain it. Something is off.”

Abby looked at him and arched an eyebrow, “You think?”

Marcus couldn’t help but chuckle. Changing the subject, “Oh, I called ADT about a home security system. They’ll be here tomorrow to install it.”

“Good. At least I’ll feel a little safer with that,” she replied.

“So…..how are you feeling?” Marcus asked with a pointed look.

Abby knew he was asking about her pregnancy. “A little tired, but other than that, I feel good.”

Marcus nodded and gave her a small smile. “When do you want to tell the kids?”

“I’d like to wait until 12 weeks, when the risk of miscarriage drops.”

“Ok, good idea,” Marcus agreed.

__________________________________________________________

The next few weeks passed without incident. Callie abided by the court order and stayed away from Abby, the kids, and their home. While Marcus did have to see at basketball games, she had the good sense not approach him.

Although they were still on edge, Marcus and Abby tried to push Callie from their minds and focus on their lives together, especially the new baby.

One Saturday night, after everyone was home from their various practices, games, and activities, Marcus and Abby decided it was time to tell the kids about their new sibling.

“Hey, can you pause the movie for a few minutes? Your dad and I would like to talk to you,” Abby asked Dylan as she and Marcus walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

Dylan did so, but not before sharing a look with his sister.

“Is something wrong?” Clarke asked.

Abby smiled, “No, nothing is wrong. We just have some exciting news that we want to share with both of you.”

“What is it?” Dylan asked.

Marcus took Abby’s hand and laced their fingers together, giving her a gentle squeeze and a reassuring smile.

“Well, we found out a few weeks ago that you are going to have a new little brother or sister. I’m pregnant,” Abby told her children.

Both kids looked at one another, completely shocked. Clearly, that is not what they expected their mother to say.

“Are you guys ok with that?” asked Marcus hesitantly.

After a few moments, both Clarke and Dylan smiled.

“Yeah, it’ll be sweet to have a new brother or sister,” said Dylan.

“I think it’s cool,” added Clarke.

A wave of relief washed over both Marcus and Abby. Whew!

“We just thought you were going to say something else,” Dylan told his parents. “But a baby is cool too.”

Marcus and Abby shared a glance as they both furrowed their brows. “What did you think we were going to say?” Abby asked out of curiosity.

“We thought you were going to tell us you were getting married,” Clarke answered.

“Oh,” was all Abby could say.

“We will………….we just haven’t discussed it yet,” Marcus said before flashing Abby a loving smile and placing a kiss on her temple.


	15. Reasons to Celebrate

**All Roads Lead Back to You**

**Chapter 15 – Reasons to Celebrate**

 

The next week, Abby, Marcus, and the kids were on their way to a place called Baby Bungalow, about a 45-minute ride from their home. Specializing in 3D sonograms, the private business is able to confirm gender as early as 13 weeks. They had discussed it as a family and they had all agreed that they wanted to know whether their new addition would be a boy or a girl.

“Good morning, welcome to Baby Bungalow,” the cheerful receptionist greeted them as they entered the lobby.

“Morning,” Abby smiled. “My name is, Abby Griffin. I have a 9:30am appointment for a gender reveal.” Abby handed the woman her new patient paperwork.

“Ok, you can have a seat and Jackson will be right with you,” said the receptionist as she took Abby’s folder into the back room.

Taking a seat on the leather couch next to Marcus, Abby rested her head on his shoulder. “You ready?” asked Marcus as he kissed the top of her head.

“Definitely,” she replied.

“Abby?” called a handsome younger man.

As Abby rose from the couch and approached him, he smiled brightly and extended his hand. “I’m Jackson. I’ll be conducting your 3D sonogram today.”

“Nice to meet you. This is Marcus, Dylan, and Clarke,” Abby said as she introduced her 3 companions.

“Welcome,” Jackson said. “Shall we?”

Jackson led the family into the back room. Inside, there were 2 large couches for family members, an inviting Sleep Number bed for expectant mothers, and at least a 65’ television screen so everyone in the room would be able to see the baby.

Abby laid down on the bed as Marcus and the kids took their seats on the couch. Marcus sat closest to Abby so he would be able to hold her hand.

“Ok, we are going to get started,” said Jackson. “First, I’m just going to check everything out. We’ll take a look at the face, the arms, the legs, etc. Then, we will see if we can get your little one to cooperate enough to be able to determine gender. Ready?”

Abby nodded and Marcus squeezed her hand. Before they knew it, their baby was the large screen.

“Whoa! Cool!” exclaimed Dylan. Everyone laughed.

“This 3D technology is amazing. You can see everything,” said Marcus with his glued on the screen.

“I know. I definitely didn’t have this 11 years ago,” agreed Abby.

“This little one is very active, maybe one of the most active I’ve seen,” Jackson told her with a smile.

“Great………hopefully he or she tires themselves out before birth,” Abby said as she smiled at Marcus.

“Ok, are you ready to find out if it’s a boy or a girl?” asked Jackson.

Marcus and Abby looked at one another and smiled. “We’re ready,” confirmed Abby.

It took a little prodding, but Jackson was finally able to maneuver the baby enough to get a clear view.

Jackson smiled, “Congratulations, you have a healthy and very active baby boy!”

“Yes!” yelled Dylan as he jumped out of his seat.

“Not another one,” said Clarke as she laid back on the couch.

However, Marcus and Abby didn’t hear any of it as they wrapped their arms around one another and stared at their new son.

“We’re having another son, Marcus,” Abby said in awe as tears fell.

“Thank you, Abby. I love you so much.”

Jackson gave the couple a few minutes before speaking again. “Congratulations. I’m going to print these photos out for you and burn the DVD of this morning’s sonogram for you to take home.”

“Thank you,” smiled Abby.

On the ride home, neither Marcus nor Abby could stop smiling as they held hands. While they both would have been just as happy if the baby had been a girl, knowing that were having a baby boy brought them immense joy.

“So, are you excited for your new little brother?” asked Abby from the passenger seat.

“I am! Team boy all the way,” Dylan announced with a smile before sticking his tongue out at his sister.

Clarke returned the gesture and rolled her eyes. “I was hoping for a sister, but I guess I’ll take a little brother.”

Both Marcus and Abby laughed. “Well that’s good, Clarke. We can’t exactly send him back,” Marcus teased.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders before adding, “Just make sure the next one is a girl, please. I can’t handle 3 brothers.”

Abby turned in her seat to look at her daughter. “The next one!?”

__________________________________________________________

The next thing they knew, it was Christmas, and Marcus and Abby were excited to celebrate as a family for the first time. They had decided not to tell the rest of their family about the new baby, choosing instead to surprise them on Christmas.

Abby’s parents had flown in from Houston on the 22nd and they were now staying in the guestroom. Both Tom and Sharon were excited to spend the holidays with their family and to return to Buffalo for the first time in over 20 years. They were also eager to see and catch up with their good friend, Vera.

On Christmas Eve, the entire family was gathered at Marcus and Abby’s home. As was tradition for both the Kanes and the McCalls, after dinner, everyone settled in the living room to open one present of their choosing. The rest would be opened Christmas morning.

“This year, we are doing things a little different,” announced Abby as everything took their seats. “Dylan and Clarke, you can both choose the gift you want to open, but as for everyone else, we have chosen for you.”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” teased Tom.

“You’ll live, dear,” Sharon said as she swatted his arm.

Marcus handed identical looking boxes to all three grandparents before he took a seat in the chair next to the fireplace. Abby joined him, sitting on his knee.

“Aren’t the rest of you going to open something?” asked Vera when she noticed Marcus, Abby, and the kids were all staring at them.

Abby laughed. “We will. We just want the three of you to go first.”

The family waited as Vera, Tom, and Sharon all opened their identical gifts at the same time. Inside each box, they found a sonogram picture and a white onesie with red and green writing that read:

**_Santa isn’t the only one coming to town…_ **

  
**_Baby Boy Kane_ **

  
**_June 2019_ **

 

All three were shocked as they looked at the items and one another. “Oh my God! Really?” Sharon asked.

Abby beamed. “Really. We’re pregnant!”

There were hugs and tears all around as the grandparents congratulated the new parents.

“Ok, Dylan and Clarke, go ahead and pick out a present,” instructed Abby as she made her way over to do the same.

Before she reached the presents, Marcus grabbed her hand to stop her as she gave him a questioning look. “Actually, I selected a present for you as well,” Marcus confessed.

Abby arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yep,” Marcus answered with his little smirk. “Here, take a seat, and I will get it.”

Abby sat down in the oversized chair as she watched Marcus take a small wrapped package from under the tree.

“Here you go,” Marcus said as he handed her the gift and perched himself on the arm of the chair.

The box was square, about the size of a large coffee mug, and it was wrapped in dark green Christmas paper with a red bow.

Marcus watched and held his breath as Abby started to untie the bow and tear open the wrapping paper. Popping open the white box, Abby reached inside and pulled a shimmering red, round, Christmas tree ornament with the words Marry Me professionally painted in calligraphy across the front. It was then that Abby noticed the large white gold diamond ring hanging off the bow at the top of the ornament.

She gasp as her right hand covered her mouth and her eyes finally met Marcus’. Reaching down, he gently plucked the ornament from her grasp and removed the diamond ring from the bow.

The entire family watched as he dropped down onto one knee in front of Abby.

“Abby, I have loved you since I was 5 years old and we have been through a lot in the past 35 years, good and bad. We’ve had separate lives, but somehow, we always find our way back to each other. I have no idea what the future has in store for us, but I’ve learned that no matter what happens, all roads lead back to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Abigail. Please say you’ll marry me,” Marcus said through watery eyes.

Abby couldn’t stop the tears that started to fall as Marcus spoke. “Yes, yes, yes, I’ll marry you,” she said as she pulled him up and kissed him passionately.

Everyone in the room started clapping and cheering for the happy couple as Marcus pulled back and slipped the ring on his fiancé’s finger.

“Finally!” Vera exclaimed as she and the others offered their congratulations.

__________________________________________________________

Later that night, Abby sat in bed staring at her engagement ring as she waited for Marcus to lock up the house.

“Do you like it?” Marcus asked as he entered the room and crawled into bed with her.

“I love it. It’s perfect,” Abby replied before placing a kiss on his lips.

“Good, the kids helped me pick it out.”

Abby was surprised. “Really? They knew you were going to do this?”

Marcus laughed. “Of course. I had to ask their permission. Plus, they helped me plan everything.”

“Wait, aren’t you supposed to ask my father’s permission?”

“I did. I called him a few weeks ago. Our mothers were the only two that didn’t know,” Marcus said, clearly proud of himself. “So, when do you want to do it?”

“Get married? I hadn’t really thought about it yet, but I know I would like to do it before the baby gets here,” Abby told him.

“Do you want a wedding?” Marcus asked.

“Do you?” Abby countered.

Marcus chuckled. “We’re not getting anywhere. Look, I want you to be happy. If you want a big wedding, I’ll make it happen. If you want a small wedding, no problem. Or if you just want to head down to city hall, I’m ok with that too.”

Abby leaned over and captured his lips. “Thank you,” she said before pulling back. “Let me think about it.”

“There are other things we need to decide as well,” Marcus added.

Raising an eyebrow, Abby asked, “Like what?”

Pointing at her stomach, Marcus said, “This little guy still needs a name.”

Abby laughed. “Marcus, we still have 6 months. We have time.”

“I know, but we should still start talking about it. I’m not saying we have to decide now.”

“Ok, do you have names in mind?” Abby asked.

Marcus shrugged. “Not really for a first name, but I had an idea for his middle name……..Joseph.”

Abby couldn’t help but smile at the man beside her. “After you dad?”

Marcus nodded sadly. “I really wish he could’ve been here today. He would have loved it.”

“I think Joseph is the perfect middle name,” Abby agreed before kissing her fiancé.

__________________________________________________________

On Christmas morning, the family woke up to more than 8” of fresh snow. After opening presents, everyone shared a large breakfast, prepared by Vera and Sharon, before Marcus, Tom, and the kids went outside to build a snowman in the front yard. The ladies supervised the construction from the warmth of the living room as they enjoyed some hot tea.

“So, no more issues with Callie?” Vera asked.

Abby shook her head. “No, thank God. I just hope it stays that way.”

Sharon furrowed her brow. “Callie? Isn’t that Marcus’ ex? What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry for bringing it up, dear. I just assumed you told your mom,” Vera said ashamed.

Abby placed her hand over Vera’s. “It’s ok. I was planning on telling her anyway.” Abby turned toward her mother. “We’ve had some issues with Callie and we were forced to take out an order of protection against her in November.”

Sharon was alarmed. “Abigail! How could you not tell me about this? What did she do?”

Abby took a deep breath. “She broke into the house and, we believe, she drugged Marcus so she could make it look like the two of them were having an affair.”

Sharon stood from her seat and started to pace. “How could you keep this from me and your father, Abby?”

“Because I didn’t want to worry you,” Abby defended.

“Well, I’m worried! Vera, you know this woman better than either of us. What do you think of this?” Sharon said.

Vera sighed. “If I’m being completely honest, I never cared for Callie. It’s no secret that I wasn’t pleased when Marcus married her and I never got to know her well enough to say what she is capable of.”

Sharon nodded. “Are you afraid, Abby?”

Abby looked down at the hot tea in hand. “I feel better now that we have the order of protection and the home security system……but, yes, I’m still worried. She’s not the same girl I went to high school with.”

Sharon crossed to her daughter and sat beside her on the couch. “Maybe you and Marcus and the kids should come back to Houston after all and get as far away from this Callie woman as you can,” suggested Sharon.

Abby shook her head. “No, this is our home. We are not running away.”

“Abby, I know, sweetheart, but you have to think of the kids……..all three of them,” Sharon pointed out as she held her daughter’s hand.

“Mom, I know, I would never put my children at risk. Marcus and I are doing everything we can at this point to protect our family. And, it’s been over a month since Callie has caused any trouble. Hopefully, it’s over and we won’t have to worry about any of this,” Abby said.

“I hope so,” replied Sharon.

__________________________________________________________

By the time New Year’s rolled around, Abby’s parents had returned home to Texas, while Marcus and the kids were still enjoying their Christmas vacation.

“Can we go to the movies?” Clarke asked as she and Dylan walked into the kitchen one Sunday morning.

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” Abby replied. “What do you want to see?”

“Bumblebee just came out,” answered Clarke.

“Isn’t that the Transformers prequel?” Marcus asked.

“Yeah, it looks awesome!” said Dylan enthusiastically.

Abby raised an eyebrow at Marcus. “Still into Transformers, are we?”

Marcus laughed. “Don’t judge me. Transformers are awesome.”

__________________________________________________________

A few weeks later, Marcus was walking out to his Jeep after a home game. It was nearing 10pm and he was exhausted.

“Good game, Coach. That was a big win,” came an all too familiar voice.

Marcus stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly. Sure enough, Callie came out of the shadows and walked toward him.

“Shouldn’t you be on your way home?” Marcus questioned.

Callie smirked. “I wanted to see you first.”

Marcus shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh. “You know you are not allowed to have any contact with me, Callie. Are we really back to this?”

“The order of protection says I can’t have any contact with you “outside” of work. Technically, we are still at work,” Callie said confidently.

“Why are you doing this? What do you want? Just tell me dammit!”

“I want my husband back, Marcus,” she admitted.

Marcus ran his hands through his hair and then put them on hips in frustration. “Callie, listen to me, that is NEVER going to happen. We tried making things work, remember? We were miserable. We had nothing in common. We wanted different things. We’ve been divorced for 3 years.”

“The divorce was the only mistake. I knew it as soon as it was final, but I wanted to give you time. I thought if we took a break, you’d realize you still loved me and we’d find our way back to one another.”

Part of Marcus actually felt bad for her. He didn’t want to hurt her. He wanted her to move on with her life and find whatever happiness she could.

“I’m sorry, Callie. I truly am. But we are never getting back together. I don’t love you. I’ve moved on…………and you need to as well,” Marcus said.

“No! Don’t say that, Marcus. Please.” Callie begged.

“Abby and I are engaged. We’re getting married. We have a family, Callie. You need to let go of this insane idea of us getting back together and move on with your life.”

“Is that what this is about? You still want kids? Fine, you win, we’ll have a baby,” Callie tried bargaining.

Marcus rubbed his hands over his face and shook his head. “You need help, Callie. Please, talk to someone……….I don’t know how else to tell you that I am not interested. I love Abby and I love my kids. Now please, stay the hell away from us!”

With that, Marcus unlocked his Jeep and hopped into the driver’s seat. As he backed out of his parking space and drove away, Callie yelled, “This isn’t over, Marcus!”

__________________________________________________________

By the time Marcus pulled into is driveway, the house was dark and he knew that Abby and kids were already in bed. After locking up, arming the security system, and putting his coat in the closet, he made his way upstairs. He checked on both Dylan and Clarke before quietly opening the door to the master bedroom.

“You’re home,” Abby said with a tired small. She had been watching tv in bed while she waited for Marcus to get home.

Marcus couldn’t help but smile as he walked over and kissed her hello. “Hi. I missed you. How was your day?”

“Good. After work, I took Dylan to his hitting lesson and Clarke to her art class. We came home, had dinner, and then watched a little tv,” recapped Abby as she watched Marcus change into his pajama pants and t-shirt. “What about you?”

“Work was good and we beat Orchard Park 78-67.”

“That’s great. Congratulations. I’m sorry we missed it,” said Abby. She could tell something was wrong and, deep down, she had a feeling what it might be. “Marcus, did something happen with Callie?”

With his hands on his hips, Marcus dropped his head and looked at the floor. Letting out a heavy sigh, he made his way over to the bed and crawled in next to Abby. “She approached me in the parking lot after the game.”

Abby closed her eyes. “I knew it was too good to be true. This isn’t over, is it?”

“It doesn’t look like it,” Marcus said sadly. “This is all my fault.”

Abby wrapped her arms around him. “Hey, this is not your fault, Marcus. You are not responsible for her actions.”

“No, but I’m the one that married her, which is why she is in our lives now. I just don’t know how to get her to accept that she and I are over. I don’t know how much more clear I can be,” Marcus said.

Abby nodded. “I know. We’ll get through this. We just have to make sure we are vigilant and not give her another chance to pull anything.”

“Do you think we should move?” Marcus asked, taking Abby completely by surprise.

“Move? What?”

“I’m serious, Abby. If moving is what it takes to keep you and the kids safe, I’ll do it without hesitation,”

“Marcus, this is the house you grew up in. You love it here. Plus, this is our hometown. We shouldn’t have to give up our lives and run away because of some crazy person,” Abby said.

Marcus nodded. “I know, Abby, but if that is what it takes to keep Callie away from us and to keep everyone safe, I think we need to consider it. We can’t live the rest of our lives always looking over our shoulder. I love this house, I love my job, and I love WNY, but nothing is more important to me than you and our children. Nothing.”

Abby knew Marcus was right. They couldn’t go on like this forever, something would have to give. Either Callie’s nonsense needed to come to an end or they would have to consider relocating. “Ok, if anything else happens, we will consider it, I promise,” Abby agreed.


	16. Let's Do It

**All Roads Lead Back to You**

**Chapter 16 – Let’s Do It**

 

“Abby! Oh my God, it’s so great to see you. What’s it been? 12 years?” asked Diana Sydney.

Abby inwardly groaned but managed a smile, “Diana, it’s so nice to see you.”

Diana stepped forward and gave Abby a small hug. “You still look great.”

“So do you,” Abby replied. “What are you doing here at the hospital? I hope you’re not ill?”

Diana shook her head. “No, I’m fine. My father had a triple bypass a few days ago. I was just coming by for a visit.”

“I’m sorry. I hope he’s doing well,” Abby said sincerely.

Diana smiled. “He is. Thank you.”

“Diana, I’m on a break right now. Do you have a few minutes to talk?” asked Abby.

Diana was a little surprised by the request. She and Abby had never been friends. “Sure. I have some time.”

Abby and Diana walked to the hospital cafeteria and took a seat at a table in the back corner of the room.

“Diana, this may sound odd, but are you still close with Callie Cartwig?”

Diana raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised by the question. “Ummm, no, not really. I mean, we are still friends I guess, but we haven’t been close since she and Marcus divorced. Why do you ask?”

“She’s been…………harassing, no stalking, my family, including Marcus and our children.

Diana was shocked. “Abby, what are you talking about? You and Marcus are back together? And Callie is stalking you? What?”

Abby took a deep breath. “Ok, long story short……….I found out Marcus was the father of my 11 year old son. We reconciled and I moved myself and my children back to Angola. Marcus proposed on Christmas Eve and we are expecting another child this June.”

Diana’s mouth fell open. “Wow. Congratulations?” Diana said almost unsure.

Abby couldn’t help but chuckle. “Thank you. We are very happy. Unfortunately, ever since I came back, Callie has been an issue. She broke into our home in November and, we think, she drugged Marcus. I found them in bed and he had no idea what happened. She tried to set him up, to drive us apart. We even took out an order of protection against her. Since then, she hasn’t done anything as drastic, but she continues to harass Marcus at work and sometimes she’ll show up at public places, like the grocery store.”

Abby sighed. “We are constantly on edge because we are not sure what she is going to do next.”

Diana stared at Abby trying to absorb everything she had just been told. “I……I have no idea what to say. That’s definitely not the Callie that was one of my best friends for most of my life. But, she changed after the divorce, I can tell you that.”

“What do you mean? Please Diana, anything you can tell me about why she’s doing this to us,” Abby pleaded.

“She’s always loved Marcus, even when we were in high school……..but, he only had eyes for you. You two were meant to be. Everyone knew that……..except Callie. After he came home from college, she always tried with him, but he would never give her the time of day. I always told her to forget Marcus and to find someone that would love her back.” Diana dropped her head and looked down at her hands, clearly emotional. “After the reunion, she continued to throw herself at him. She told me they had slept together a few times, but it was just sex. Then, a few years later, they started dating, got engaged, and then got married. I was happy for my friend because I knew how infatuated she had always been with him, but I always knew it wasn’t going to last.”

Abby listened intently, wanting to hear what had led Callie down the path she was currently on. “Why?”

“They had absolutely nothing in common. They’re like night and day……and, I think he only married her because he couldn’t have you. He settled for Callie.”

“Marcus said he wanted to start a family and she refused. He said that was the final straw in their marriage,” said Abby.

Diana nodded. “Yes, that’s true. But………………..it’s not that Callie didn’t want kids, it’s that she couldn’t have them.”

Abby was stunned. “What? Marcus has always told me that she just didn’t want them.”

Diana smiled sadly. “That’s because Callie never told him she couldn’t have children. She never told anyone, except for me.”

Abby shook her head in disbelief. “Diana, that doesn’t make any sense. Why would she do that?”

“She never said anything to Marcus because she was worried he wouldn’t marry her if he knew she couldn’t have children. She wasn’t interested in pursuing surrogacy or adoption. She told me she wanted a baby of her own or none at all.…………Once they were married, she hoped he would just forget about the idea of having a family, that she would be enough. Obviously, that wasn’t the case. Although they weren’t happy, she loved him. She was devastated after the divorce. I tried to be there for her and even tried to set her up a few times. I just wanted her to move on and be happy…….but she couldn’t let go. She kept saying she knew that Marcus loved her and he would come back to her. She just needed to give him time.”

“But that didn’t happen,” Abby said.

Diana shook her head. “No, it didn’t, and I wasn’t surprised. I heard that she resigned from her position at Lancaster to take one at Lake Shore. I’m sure she did that just to be closer to Marcus.”

“Resigned? She told Marcus that she was laid-off,” Abby informed Diana.

“I’m sure that’s what she told him, and everyone else for that matter, but, trust me, she resigned willingly.”

Abby dropped her face in her hands. “This is never going to end, is it?”

“I don’t know. I’d like to believe that she will come to her senses and accept the fact that Marcus has moved on, but………..”

“You don’t think that is going to happen, do you?” Abby asked.

“No,” Diana said regretfully. Looking at her watch, “I’m sorry, Abby, but I need to get going. I have to pick up my daughter.”

“It’s ok. Thank you so much for talking to me. I appreciate it,” Abby said.

“You’re welcome. I wish you and Marcus the best Abby, truly.”

Abby smiled and gave Diana a hug goodbye. “Thank you.”

__________________________________________________________

The next day, Diana Sydney knocked on the front door of Callie’s townhouse.

“Diana! Hi!” Callie greeted her oldest friend.

“Hi, Callie,” Diana said as she embraced the dark-haired woman. “I’m sorry to just show up like this, but I was hoping we can talk.”

“Sure, come on in,” Callie said as she and Diana walked into her living room and took a seat on the couch. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

Diana shook her head. “No, I’m fine. Callie, I wanted to talk about what’s been happening with you. What are you thinking? You’re stalking Marcus and Abby?

Callie seemed surprised. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Diana. That’s ridiculous.”

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Callie. I know everything. You broke into their house? You drugged Marcus? You made sure Abby caught the two of you in bed? Callie, I love you, you know that, but you need to see someone. You need help,” Diana’s voice was full of concern.

Callie rose from the couch and started to pace. “You’re just like everyone else! Some friend you are!”

“Callie, I care about you. I just want you to be happy. Marcus has moved on, sweetie. You need to do the same,” Diana said as she crossed to her friend and stood in front of her.

“Marcus and I are meant to be, Diana. If that bitch, Abby, hadn’t of come back, we’d probably already be together. He’ll come to his senses eventually. I just need to be patient. She’ll break his heart again, she always does,” Callie told her friend.

Diana shook her head sadly. “Callie, that’s not going to happen. They’re engaged and their having a baby. You need to stop this and just let them be.”

Callie’s face went white. “What are you talking about? He’s going to marry her?! She’s pregnant!?”

Diana inwardly cursed herself for revealing the engagement and the pregnancy. “Callie, I’m sorry. I just assumed you knew.”

“Get out…………………I said get out!” Callie yelled.

“Callie, please…………”

Diana tried to console her friend, but Callie would have none of it.

“Leave!” Callie yelled as she walked to the front door and opened it, motioning for Diana to exit.

Diana stopped in the doorway and turned to her friend. “Callie, please don’t do anything stupid. Just leave them alone.”

Callie didn’t make eye contact, “Goodbye, Diana.”

After slamming her front door shut, Callie started to sob as she made her way back into the living room. Picking up a vase from the end table, she hurled it against the wall and then knocked over a lamp in despair.

__________________________________________________________

“Mom, can we stop at Dick’s while we are here?” asked Dylan as he walked with his mom and sister through the Galleria Mall on a Saturday afternoon.

“Why?”

“I need a new pair of baseball cleats,” Dylan replied.

“Already? I just bought those last summer,” Abby said in disbelief.

“I know, but they are too tight now. I need a bigger size,” the boy said.

Abby sighed. Turning to Clarke, she asked, “How about you, Clarke? Do you need new cleats for softball?”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, mine are pretty tight too.”

“Ok, we can stop before we leave.”

“Can Clarke and I go now while you look at that other store you want to go to? You can meet us there,” Dylan asked.

Abby wasn’t exactly thrilled with letting her 11…..ok almost 12 year olds…….wander around the mall by themselves, but she knew it might be uncomfortable for them to go with her into Destination Maternity.

“Ok, listen to me, you two must stay together at all times and you must stay in Dick’s. You are not to go anywhere else. Is that understood?”

“Yep,” both kids answered in unison.

“I will meet you there as soon as I grab a couple things. Wait for me,” Abby instructed.

After Abby watched her children walk down the hallway and enter Dick’s Sporting Goods, she headed into Destination Maternity to pick up a few items for her ever-expanding waistline.

At 5 months, she could no longer wear any of her regular pants. Browsing the selection of maternity jeans, she looked up to see Callie glaring at her from the storefront window. Abby couldn’t hold back the gasp that escaped her as she instinctively put her hand over her stomach to protect her unborn son.

Abby knew she was trapped. There was no other way out of the store. Just then, Callie entered and slowly walked toward Abby, who stood frozen in place.

“I hear congratulations are in order?” Callie said coolly.

Abby swallowed hard, keeping her hand over her belly. “You are supposed to stay away from me, Callie. Please leave me alone.”

“You think because you got knocked up, I’m just going to walk away? Well, I hate to tell you, but that’s not going to happen,” Callie spat.

Abby took a deep breath. “What do you want? Just tell me!”

“I want my husband back. If you would’ve just stayed the hell away, we’d be together now.”

Abby shook her head. “You’re delusional.” Abby suddenly no longer felt scared. She was angry and she’d had enough. Stepping toward Callie, she stuck her finger in her face. “You listen to me, Callie. I’m done with this game. Marcus and I are getting married and there isn’t a damn thing you can do about it. Stay the hell away from me, from Marcus, and from our children. Or you’ll be very sorry. Do you understand me?”

Callie couldn’t lie to herself, she was a little surprised by Abby’s aggressiveness. “Are you threatening me, Abby?”

Abby smiled. “I don’t threaten. That’s a promise…….Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go home to my fiancé and my children. Why don’t you crawl back into whatever hole you crawled out of.”

With that, Abby turned and walked out of the store without making a purchase. She went straight to Dick’s and collected the kids before heading home.

__________________________________________________________

Marcus was in the living room watching the Duke .vs. UNC basketball game when his family returned home from the mall. Rising from the couch, he met them in the entryway.

“Hey, how was the mall?”

“Great! I got my new cleats,” Dylan said, full of excitement.

“Me too,” added Clarke.

“Cool,” Marcus replied as the kids flew passed him and headed up the stairs.

Turning to Abby, he saw the look on her face. “Callie?” he asked.

Abby hung up her coat and then said, “She corned me in one of the stores. The kids weren’t with me at that point, thank goodness.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing new. She’s still deluded enough to think you’ll go back to her,” Abby said as she sat heavily on the over-sized living room chair.

Marcus took a seat on the arm and gently rubbed her back. “And I’m assuming she now knows about the pregnancy?”

Abby nodded. “Yes.”

Marcus sighed. “I talked to my mom. If we decide to move, she’s coming with us.”

“I think we should start looking. It doesn’t have to be Houston. I’ll go anywhere we’ll be safe,” Abby said.

“I agree,” Marcus said. “From a teaching standpoint, a NYS license will pretty much transfer anywhere. I know Florida, Virginia, North Carolina, and Nevada are always hiring. I’ll start looking and see what’s out there.”

__________________________________________________________

The following Friday was the last day of school before February break began for both Marcus and the kids.

“Do you both have everything?” Marcus asked as he got into the driver’s seat of his Jeep.

“Yep, we double checked,” assured Clarke.

“And what about your mom’s stuff?” Marcus asked again.

“Dad, we have everything. Trust us,” said Dylan clearly offended.

Marcus chuckled. “Ok, sorry. I just want to be sure.”

With that, Marcus pulled out of his driveway and headed into the city to Buffalo General Hospital. Abby was nearing the end of her shift and Marcus intended to surprise her.

__________________________________________________________

Abby was exhausted. She had just completed a 24 hour shift, she was 5 months pregnant, and she constantly thought about what Callie might do next. She had every intention of heading home and laying in a hot bath, grateful that she had decided to take her vacation at the same time as Marcus and the kids had theirs.

“Dr. Griffin, I think you have visitors,” one of the young nurses said as Abby stood at the nurses’ station.

Abby turned to see Marcus and the kids walking toward her. “Hey, what are you guys doing here?”

Marcus smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. “We are here to pick you up.”

Abby furrowed her brow in confusion. “Pick me up? Why? We didn’t have plans tonight, did we?”

“Nope, we just have a surprise for you,” Marcus assured her.

Abby looked at her children who both smiled. They’re up to something, Abby thought to herself. “But what about my car?” Abby asked.

“It’ll be fine. You have your own personal parking spot. Now enough with the questions, we have to go,” Marcus said as he took her hand and led her and the kids toward the elevator.

__________________________________________________________

30 minutes later, Marcus pulled the Jeep into the long-term parking lot of Buffalo-Niagara International Airport.

“Marcus Kane, what is going on?”

Marcus smirked at the woman beside him. “It’s February break, Abby. We all have the next 9 days off. Do you really want to stay here in single digit temperatures and be buried under several feet of snow?”

“Marcus, I don’t have anything with me. How can I get on a plane?” Abby pointed out.

“We have all of your stuff mom, no worries,” assured Clarke from the backseat.

“You packed for me? Oh, this should be good,” Abby said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Abby, trust us, we packed everything you will, and if we have forgotten something, we will buy it when we get there.” Marcus wanted to be careful not to say anything in front of the kids. They were still unaware of what had been going on with Callie. “Plus, we could use a little time away, don’t you think? Where we won’t have to worry about anything or anyone?”

Abby couldn’t deny that a vacation someplace warm sounded heavenly. “Ok, but are you going to tell where we are going?”

“You’ll see,” was all Marcus said as he hopped out of his Jeep, leaving Abby in suspense.

__________________________________________________________

_“Delta flight 5121 to Honolulu now boarding at Gate 23.”_

“That’s us,” Marcus said with a smile as he turned to Abby.

Abby’s mouth fell open. She couldn’t have heard him right. “Hawaii?! We are going to Hawaii?!”

Marcus and the kids laughed at her reaction. “Yep,” Marcus replied with his trademark smirk.

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “I love you,” she said as she pulled back.

“I hope so.”

__________________________________________________________

The next day, Abby and Marcus laid hand in hand on the beach at the Kahala Hotel & Resort as the kids played in the water.

“This is heaven,” said Abby as she soaked up the Hawaiian sun.

Marcus brought her hand up and kissed it. “It is. I’m glad we did this. We needed to get away.”

“I agree.” For the first time in months, Abby felt as if she could fully relax. She didn’t have to worry about work or driving the kids to all of their practices and activities, but most importantly, she didn’t have to worry about Callie.

“Marcus?”

Marcus turned toward Abby as he lifted his sunglasses and placed them on top of his head.

“Let’s get married,” Abby said out of the blue.

“What?” Marcus asked in surprise.

“Let’s get married. What are we waiting for? I want to get married before the baby comes and if we wait much longer, I’m going to be as big as a house.”

“Abby, what about our parents? Don’t you want them to be there?”

Abby shook her head. “Marcus, we both had big weddings the first time around. They’ll understand. I only need you and our kids. We’re here, in paradise. Let’s just do it,” she said with a bright smile.

Marcus couldn’t stop the huge grin that spread across his face. “Ok, let’s do it,” he nodded.


	17. I Do

All Roads Lead Back to You

Chapter 17 – I Do

 

“Mom, you look beautiful,” Clarke said as Abby stood in front of the full-length mirror in their hotel suite. Abby had chosen a flowy and short white chiffon a-line dress for her beach wedding. It was sleeveless and had a jewel neckline, perfect for a casual ceremony overlooking the ocean. 

Abby turned and smiled at her little girl. “Thank you, sweetie. You should go get your dress on too. We have to leave soon for the ceremony.” With that, Clarke disappeared into the bedroom to put on her maid of honor dress. 

After deciding to marry during their Hawaiian vacation, Marcus and Abby scrambled to arrange everything before they returned home. Somehow, they managed to line-up an officiant, obtain a license, and reserve the gazebo at their hotel for the ceremony. A short and sweet ceremony overlooking the ocean. 

Marcus and Dylan had left earlier that morning so Abby and Clarke could get ready in private. Although the family had enjoyed breakfast together, Abby was adamant that Marcus could not see her in her dress until they were standing at the gazebo that afternoon. 

Turning her attention back to the mirror, Abby lovingly held her growing baby bump as a smile spread across her lips. Today was the day she would finally marry her best friend. 

“I’m ready,” Clarke announced as she came back into the room wearing her maid of honor dress that she and Abby had picked out the day before. 

“Oh Clarke, you look gorgeous,” Abby said as Clarke twirled around in the sleeveless white a-line dress made of cotton and lace. 

“Thanks mom,” Clarke smiled. 

Abby took her daughter’s hand and led her over to the mirror. Mother and daughter both took in their reflections as they stood side by side. “I think we clean up pretty well, don’t you?” Abby said. 

Clarke nodded. “Yep………….I’m really glad you are marrying Marcus.”

Abby turned to her daughter and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Smiling through misty eyes, Abby replied, “Me too, sweetheart. Me too.”

__________________________________________________________ 

At 4:45pm, Marcus and Dylan made there way down to the ocean-front gazebo at the Kahala Hotel & Resort. 

“Mr. Kane, it’s nice to see you again,” greeted the officiant. 

“Mr. Yamaguchi, you as well. Thank you for doing this on such short notice,” Marcus replied. 

The older man smiled. “It is my pleasure.” Turning to Dylan, he asked, “And this must be your best man?”

“Yes, this is my son, Dylan,” Marcus said proudly. 

Mr. Yamaguchi extended his hand. “It’s very nice to meet you, young man.”

“You too,” Dylan replied as he shook the man’s hand. 

“Please, take your places. All we have to do is wait for your bride to arrive,” Mr. Yamaguchi told them. 

Marcus’ heart was racing. This was the moment he had been waiting for most of his life……Abby was about to become his wife. There was a part of him that still expected to wake up and realize that this had all been a dream; Abby, Dylan, the new baby, this wedding. 

After a few moments, Mr. Yamaguchi received a signal that Abby was ready. “Here we go,” he told Marcus and Dylan. 

Marcus looked down and smiled at his son before turning his attention to the path that led to the gazebo. His breath suddenly caught when she came around the corner holding Clarke’s hand. He had never seen Abby look more beautiful than in that moment. 

Abby could feel her heart beating out of her chest as she walked toward her soon to be husband. She couldn’t help but think how handsome both of her boys looked standing there, side by side. Marcus wore a pair of light khaki pants with a white button-down dress shirt, and brown leather flip flops. The shirt was untucked and the sleeves were rolled just below the elbow. Dylan was dressed almost identical to his father, expect he wore light Khaki shorts instead of pants. 

When she finally reached her destination, Marcus reached out and took her hands in his. “Hi,” he said as he placed a gently kiss on her cheek. 

“Hi,” Abby beamed. 

Once they were ready, Mr. Yamaguchi began……

“Marcus and Abigail, we are here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage.”

“Marcus, please recite your vows,” he instructed. 

“I, Marcus, take you Abigail to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.”

Mr. Yamaguchi then turned to Abby, “Abigail, please recite your vows.”

“I, Abigail, take you Marcus to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.”

Mr. Yamaguchi nodded in approval. “Marcus, do you take Abigail to your wife?”

“I do.”

“Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only onto her?”

“I do.”

“Abigail, do you take Marcus to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only onto him?”

“I do.”

Mr. Yamaguchi smiled and asked Dylan, “Do you have the rings?”

Dylan reached into the front pocket of his shirt and plucked out two white gold bands before handing them to his father. 

Marcus winked at his son before handing the rings to the officiant. 

“Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage."

He then handed one of the bands to Abby. “Abigail,” he said, nodding for her to begin. 

Abby took a deep breath. “Marcus, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed,” Abby recited as she placed the ring on Marcus’ finger. 

Mr. Yamaguchi then handed the remaining band to Marcus. “Marcus,” he said. 

“Abigail, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed,” repeated Marcus as he slipped the ring over Abby’s finger. 

Both Marcus and Abby felt the wetness in their eyes as they smiled at one another. 

“Well done,” Mr. Yamaguchi smiled. “By the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

Marcus cupped Abby’s face with both of his hands as he captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Pressing their foreheads together, both cried tears of happiness at the realization that they were finally husband and wife. 

“I love you, Mrs. Kane,” Marcus whispered. 

“I love you too, Mr. Kane,” Abby replied. 

__________________________________________________________

After the ceremony, Abby, Marcus, and the kids made their way to the Seaside Grill for dinner. Their beach-side table had an unforgettable ocean view, but Marcus and Abby barely noticed, as they couldn’t take their eyes off one another. 

“I can’t believe we are finally married. It still doesn’t seem real,” Marcus said in disbelief.

Abby reached and touched his cheek. “Well, you better believe it, because you are officially stuck with me now.”

“Promise?” He smirked.

“I promise,” Abby said as she leaned in and kissed her new husband. 

“You know we are sitting here, right?” Dylan asked his parents. 

Both Marcus and Abby laughed as they turned to their children. “Yes, my apologies,” Marcus told both kids. 

__________________________________________________________

A few hours later, Marcus and Abby said goodnight to the kids as both Dylan and Clarke retired to the 2nd bedroom in their suite. 

Entering their bedroom and locking the door, just in case, Marcus immediately captured Abby’s lips and pressed her against the wall. 

“Marcus, I know it’s our wedding night, but our kids are on the other side of that wall,” Abby said breathless. 

“I can be quiet. The question is, can you?” He managed to get out as he trailed hot kisses up and down Abby’s neck. 

“There’s only one way to find out,” she said with a mischievous smile. 

Abby took Marcus by the hand and slowly led him over to the king-sized bed. Turning her back to him and pulling her long hair to the front she asked, “Unzip me?”

Marcus stepped forward and placed a kiss on Abby’s neck as he unzipped her wedding dress. Once it fell to her feet, Marcus swallowed hard as she stood before him wearing white lace thong panties and matching bra. “You’re so beautiful,” he said in a hoarse voice. 

“And you are horribly overdressed husband,” she told him as she started to unbutton his shirt. 

Once she had pushed the shirt off his muscled shoulders and tossed it across the room, she captured his lips again as her right hand massaged him through his pants. 

Dropping to her knees before him, she continued her assault as she massaged and kissed him through the material. 

“Abby,” Marcus croaked out, “I don’t know how much of this I can take.”

Smiling to herself, she unbuttoned his pants and slide them, along with his boxers, down his legs. 

Marcus was thick and hard and he let out a gasp when he felt Abby’s mouth on him. He gently gripped the back of her head as he watched her bob up and down on his throbbing shaft. “Fuck, Abby. You need to stop. I want to be inside you. Please.” 

Reluctantly, she released him before rising back up to her feet. He immediately captured her lips in a searing kiss as he reached around to unclasp her bra. Tossing it aside, he pulled back, “Lay down.” 

Abby laid on her back in the middle of the bed as Marcus crawled on top her. Leaning down, he kissed her before trailing his mouth down her neck to her breasts. After paying both of them equal attention, with his mouth and his hands, he continued to make his way south. Stopping at her growing bump, he looked up into his wife’s eyes as he lovingly kissed the spot where their child was growing. Finally, reaching the top of her white lace panties, he peppered kisses across the waistband as her hands found their way into his thick hair. “Please, Marcus,” she begged. 

Marcus smirked to himself as he knelt between her legs and hooked his fingers inside the garment. Abby’s hips rose off the bed to help him as he started to gently pull them down her legs. Once he had tossed them aside, he kissed his way back up her leg and inside before thighs before he eagerly devoured her. 

“Oh God, Marcus,” she yelled as her back arched high off the bed.

Marcus pulled back to look up at her, “Shhhhhh, babe, you need to be quiet.”

Panting and breathless, “How the hell am I supposed to be quiet when you are doing that?”

Marcus grabbed one of the accent pillows from the bed and tossed it up to her with a devilish smile. “Here you go. Now, where was I?” he said as his tongue dove back between her hot wet folds.

Abby immediately covered her face with the pillow as Marcus sucked her clit and inserted two fingers. She instinctively rolled her hips as his fingers picked up the pace. He felt her walls clench around him right before her muffled screams filled the room. 

As Abby laid there panting and breathless, still riding out her powerful orgasm, Marcus moved over and pushed inside her in one hard thrust. Abby’s hands gripped his right ass as he immediately covered her mouth with his own to stifle her moans of pleasure as he began to thrust in and out. 

“I love you, Abby. I love you more than anything,” Marcus panted as he continued to fill her over and over again. 

“I love you too, baby…..Oh God! I’m so close……Make me cum, Marcus,” she said into his ear. 

Marcus pumped into her a few more times before she arched off the bed and clenched around him as she toppled over the edge. It didn’t take long for Marcus to follow as he spilled himself deep inside her. 

Slipping out of her, Marcus rolled onto his back as Abby cuddled into him, laying her head on his shoulder. They were both gasping for air. “That was amazing,” Abby managed to get out. “If I wasn’t pregnant before, I would be now.”

Marcus laughed out loud as he placed a gently but lingering kiss on her lips. 

__________________________________________________________

Hours later, Marcus and Abby were awakened by the ringing of his phone next to the bed. Propping himself up on his elbow, he reached over and saw that it was Vera. “It’s my mom,” Marcus said aloud. 

“Mom? Is everything ok?” Marcus answered. 

“Hi, honey. I’m so sorry to wake you up. I know it’s only 4:00am there, but…………………,” Vera trailed off. 

“Mom?”

“Marcus, there’s been a fire at the house. I’m afraid it’s a total loss,” Vera told him as she struggled not to burst into tears. 

“A fire? How?” Marcus asked as Abby’s hands flew to her mouth in shock. 

“I’m not sure. The police and fire department are still investigating, but Marcus…………..they said it looked to be intentionally set,” Vera informed him. 

Marcus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to his mother. If the fire was intentional, he knew exactly who had set it. 

“Ok, mom. We’ll be home as soon as we can get a flight. I’ll call you in a few hours,” Marcus said. 

Hanging up the phone, Marcus dropped his head into his hands as Abby gently touched her husband’s arm. “Marcus, what happened? What did Vera say?”

Marcus turned to look at his wife, the look of devastation on his face. “The investigators said it looks like the fire was intentional. It’s a total loss.”

“Oh my God,” Abby said. “Callie.”

Marcus nodded slowly, “Most likely.”

“What are we going to do?” Abby asked. 

Marcus rose from the bed and started dressing. “I’m going to call the police and make sure they are looking at Callie for this. I want her in jail. Then, I’m going look for a place for us to stay.”

“Ok, I’ll wake up the kids and then try to get us on the next flight home,” Abby said as she got out of bed and crossed over to her new husband. 

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Marcus wrapped his arms around her. “It’s going to be ok. I promise.”

Abby nodded against him. “I know.”

Pulling back, Marcus cupped her cheek and said, “Abby, maybe we should fly to Houston first. You and the kids can stay with your parents……”

Abby immediately cut him off, “Don’t you dare suggest that you go back to Buffalo alone, Marcus! We are married now. We are a family and we are staying together.”

“I know, but I need to keep you safe, all four of you,” he said as he reached out and placed a hand on her bump. “She just burned down our home, Abby.”

“I know and I love you for wanting to protect us, but we are staying together Marcus. End of discussion,” she said in a tone that left no room for debate. 

__________________________________________________________

Almost 24 hours later and completely exhausted, the Kane family landed back in Buffalo. Marcus had reserved them a 2-bedroom unit at Homewood Suites, which was almost a 35 minute ride from Angola. It wasn’t ideal for him or the kids to get back and forth to school, but they had no choice but to make it work. After checking in and dropping off their bags, everyone piled back into the Jeep and headed over to Vera’s apartment. 

“Oh, thank God you’re back,” Vera said as she opened her front door and welcomed the weary family inside. Bailey immediately ran to her family, jumping up and standing on her back legs. 

Clarke picked up the dog, cuddling her to her chest. “Good thing you were staying with grandma, Bailey.”

“Kids, why don’t you take Bailey in the living and relax. We need to talk to grandma for a few minutes,” Abby said. 

“Have you heard anything new from the police or fire department,” Marcus asked as he and Abby followed his mother into the kitchen.

“No, dear, nothing new……..You think it was Callie, don’t you?” Vera asked. 

“Who else?” answered Abby. 

“Mom, can the kids stay here for a few hours? We want to go speak with the police and stop by the house. We need to see it for ourselves,” Marcus asked his mother. 

“Of course, take your………………..” Vera trailed off when her eyes caught the wedding band on her son’s left hand. 

Following her eyes, Marcus looked down at his wedding ring. Holding up his hand, “Yeah, um……it was supposed to be a surprise. Abby and I decided to get married while we were in Hawaii.”

Vera immediately walked around the counter with tears in her eyes before pulling both her son and daughter in law into a hug. “I’m so happy for you. Congratulations.”

Marcus managed a small smile, “Thanks, mom.” 

__________________________________________________________

“Oh my God,” Abby said in disbelief as she and Marcus got out of his Jeep and stared at the remains of their home. 

While the structure was still standing, well most of it, the roof had collapsed and the fire had completely gutted the inside. They had lost everything. 

Marcus was quiet. He didn’t speak. He just stared at the home he had lived in his entire life. Noticing the tears in his eyes, Abby walked over, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest. “I’m so sorry, Marcus. I know how much you loved this house.”

Marcus nodded as he wrapped his right arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head. “I did, but it’s just a house. The important thing is that our family is safe.” Taking a deep breath, “We should get to the police station. There’s nothing more we an do here,” he said. 

__________________________________________________________

“What do you mean you’re not going to arrest her?! That crazy bitch intentionally burned down our home!” Marcus raged at the detective. 

“Mr. Kane, please calm down and take a seat,” he instructed. 

Marcus ran a hand through his hair as he walked back to his chair and sat down. Abby placed rubbed his back reassuringly. 

“Now, I understand how difficult this is for you and your family, truly, I do,” continued the detective. “However, the fact of the matter is, that while Ms. Cartwig is a suspect, we have no evidence to suggest that she set the fire.”

Marcus couldn’t help the humorless laugh that escaped him. “Who else would do it? She already broke into our home in November and she has been harassing us ever since! We have an order of protection against her for Christ’s sake!”

“I’m aware. Believe me, we have interviewed Ms. Cartwig and we are continuing to investigate, but as of now, there is no physical evidence against her and we cannot place her at your home on the night in question,” said the detective. 

“But, you will let us know if anything changes?” questioned Abby. 

The detective nodded. “Of course, Mrs. Kane.”  
With that, Marcus and Abby walked out of the police station and hopped into their Jeep. 

Marcus finally snapped, hitting the steering wheel full of rage, “Dammit!”

Abby reached over and placed her hand on the back of her neck. “Hey, it’s ok.”

“Abby, I want you and the kids on the next plane to Houston,” Marcus said with tears in his eyes.

Abby immediately started to argue, but he cut her off. “No, this is not up for discussion. Things are escalating with Callie and I have no idea what she is going to do next.”

“Then you’re coming with us. We aren’t leaving you here, Marcus,” Abby pleaded with him. 

Marcus shook his head. “No, I need to stay here and deal with Callie. She can’t get away with this. Plus, I need to at least finish out the school year.”

“Marcus….” Abby said through tears. “That’s over 4 months away and the baby will be here before school’s out.”

“Please, Abby. Please. I need to know that you and our kids are safe,” Marcus begged. “I will fly out every weekend if I have to, but I need you and the kids to go. Please.”

As a wife, Abby did not want to leave her husband but, as a mother, she knew her top priority had to be to protect her children. “Ok, we’ll leave tomorrow.” Marcus leaned over and rested his forehead against Abby’s. She wove her fingers into his hair as they held one another, unsure of what laid ahead.


	18. Where's Abby?

**All Roads Lead Back to You**

**Chapter 18 – Where’s Abby?**

 

The next day, Marcus was back at the airport to see his wife and children off as they headed to Texas to stay with Abby’s parents.

“Dad, I want you to come with us,” Dylan told his father as Marcus hugged him goodbye.

“I know, bud. I wish I could, but I need to stay here for a little while,” Marcus told his 11 year old as he tried not to cry.

“But you just got married, why are you sending us away?” Clarke asked, also clearly upset.

Marcus and Abby both looked at one another. “Guys, we told you, we are going to grandma and grandpa’s until the person that burned down our house is arrested. Your dad and I just want to make sure we keep you both safe,” Abby explained to the kids.

“It still sucks,” Dylan said sullenly.

Marcus pulled his family in for one big hug. “We’ll be together soon, I promise.”

Marcus watched his family pass through security and head toward their gate before turning and heading back to his Jeep. Once inside, he put his hands on the steering wheel and dropped his head. It was killing him to say goodbye to his wife and children, but he knew he was making the right choice. Their safety was the only thing that mattered.

__________________________________________________________

A week later, the police were no closer to arresting Callie. Although she could not provide a suitable alibi, saying that she was home alone, there was still no physical evidence to connect her to the fire.

Since Abby and the kids were now in Texas, Marcus decided to stay in his mother’s spare bedroom. As he sat on the couch grading unit tests, he heard a knock at the door.

Rising from the couch and opening the door, he couldn’t believe the person standing before him. “Abby?! What the hell are you doing here? Where are the kids?”

Abby walked past him and into the apartment. “Marcus, the kids are fine. They are with my parents.”

“Good, as they should be. Why the hell aren’t you with them?” It’s not that Marcus did not want to see her, he did. He had missed her and the kids every second since they had boarded their plane. But she was putting herself, and their unborn baby, at risk by coming back.

Abby held up a hand to calm him. “Marcus, I agree that the kids shouldn’t be here, but I refuse to run. I tried, I truly did, but my place is with you. I had to come back.”

Marcus placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. “Abby, this isn’t smart. You’re not just putting yourself at risk by being here. What about the baby?”

“The baby is fine, Marcus, and he’ll stay that way…………I’m not running away. I’m staying with you. We are in this together,” Abby told him with conviction as she cupped his cheek.

__________________________________________________________

A few days later, Marcus and Abby were in Vera’s kitchen, having their morning coffee, before heading off to work.

“What time will you be home?” Marcus asked.

Taking a sip of coffee, Abby replied, “Hopefully by 6. How about you?”

“I have a meeting after work, but I should be back by 4:30pm. Do you want to go to Lucia’s tonight for dinner? I think we can both use a night out of the house,” Marcus asked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife.

Abby smiled. “I would love that. I can’t wait,” she replied before placing a kiss on her husband’s lips.

“Come on, I’ll walk you out,” said Marcus as he gestured to the door.

__________________________________________________________

The day seemed to drag for Marcus. All he could think about was getting home and enjoying an evening with his wife.

After his 9th period class, Marcus had a meeting on the 1st floor. As he headed out the door and down the staircase, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Callie standing on the landing with her back against the wall.

“Hi, honey. Long time, no see,” Callie greeted him.

Marcus took a deep breath to calm himself. Truth be told, his first instinct had been to wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze. “You burned down my home,” Marcus said through gritted teeth.

Callie feigned innocence. “Me? Marcus, I would never do something like that.”

Marcus ran his hands over his face in frustration, inadvertently flashing his wedding band.

Callie’s face went white. “You married her.” It wasn’t a question.

Marcus stepped toward her, barely containing the rage that simmered within him. “You’re damn right I did. Abby is my wife, like she always should have been. We’re expecting another child in just a few months and, if I have anything to say about it, he won’t be our last.”

He could visibly see that his words were getting to Callie, so he pressed on. “Nothing you do, will ever, EVER, come between me and Abby, do you understand me?! And even if it did, I would NEVER have anything to do with you. I can’t even stand to look at you. If you don’t stop, we’ll move, because it doesn’t matter where we live. All that matters is that Abby and I are together. You will NOT win!”

Callie only stared at him with tears in her eyes as Marcus turned and continued down the stairs to the 1st floor.

__________________________________________________________

“Mom, are you sure you don’t want to join me and Abby for dinner tonight? You are more than welcome,” Marcus asked Vera as he was rolling up the sleeves on his light blue dress shirt.

Vera smiled at her son. “No, thank you, dear. Tuesday nights are bingo nights at St. Anthony’s. I’m meeting a few of my friends.”

Vera watched as Marcus checked his phone for at least the 5th time in the last 5 minutes. “Is Abby running late? You keep checking your phone?”

Marcus smiled and let out a small chuckle. “Sorry mom, it’s just………she said she’d be back around 6pm. Abby’s never late and she hasn’t texted me.”

“It’s only 6:30, Marcus. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, she’s a doctor. There was probably just some sort of emergency,” Vera tried to reassure him.

“I’m sure you’re right. She’ll probably text me any minute,” Marcus tried to convince himself. However, he wasn’t quite able to shake the feeling of dread that crept over him.

“I’ll be home around 10. You and Abby enjoy your dinner,” Vera said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door.

Marcus pulled out his phone, deciding to text his wife:

 

_Marcus : You’re late. Are you ok? Please let me know. I’m worried._

__________________________________________________________

By 7pm, Abby had not replied to Marcus’ text and she still wasn’t home from work. Marcus was going crazy with worry as all the worst-case scenarios flashed through his mind.

This time, Marcus decided to call Abby instead. Even if she was driving, she would be able to answer using the hands-free feature in her car.

No answer.

Marcus texted again:

 

_Marcus : Abby, please answer me. I need to know that you’re alright._

 

By 8pm, there was still no sign of Abby. Marcus had called at least 10 more times and sent at least 20 more text messages. Pacing the living room, he ran his hands through his hair as his heart raced.

Picking up his phone again, he dialed Buffalo General in the hopes that someone would tell him Abby was working and safe.

“Hello, Buffalo General Hospital, how may I direct your call?” asked a female voice.

“Yes, my name is Marcus Kane. My wife, Dr. Abigail Kane, is an ER physician at your hospital. She hasn’t come home and she is not picking up her phone. I’d like to know if she is still there?”

“One moment, Mr. Kane, while I transfer your call.”

Marcus continued to pace the living room while he remained on hold.

“Nurses’ Station, this is Harper,” answered a different female voice.

Marcus immediately recognized the name. Abby had spoken of her several times in recent months. “Harper! This is Marcus Kane, Dr. Kane’s husband.”

“Yes, Mr. Kane, I remember. How are you?” asked the polite young woman.

“Harper, is Abby still at the hospital? She hasn’t come home yet and she isn’t answering her phone.”

“No, I’m sorry, she isn’t. Dr. Kane signed out at 5:23pm and she hasn’t returned.”

Marcus’ heart dropped as he closed his eyes. “Is it possible that she came back and you just haven’t seen her?” Marcus asked.

“No, she would’ve signed in. I can ask around the floor and check with security to see if she left the building if you’d like?” Harper offered.

“Yes, please let me know, Harper. I’m very worried.”

When Marcus ended his call with Harper, he sank down onto the couch and put his head in his hands. He knew something had happened to his wife. She had left work over 2.5 hours ago, she wasn’t home, and she wasn’t answering his calls.

Marcus jumped when his phone rang in his hand, “Hello?”

“Mr. Kane, it’s Harper. Security confirmed that Dr. Kane walked out of the hospital and into the parking garage at 5:28pm. I’m sorry, she isn’t here,” Harper said sadly.

“Thank you, Harper,” Marcus said before ending the call and immediately heading out the front door of his mother’s apartment.

__________________________________________________________

At the Evans Police Station, Marcus was seated across from the same detective he and Abby had been dealing with regarding Callie, Detective Dolan.

“Look, I’ve already told you….Abby left the hospital around 5:30pm and no one has seen or heard from her since. Something has happened to her, dammit!”

“Mr. Kane, it’s only 8:45pm. Isn’t possible that your wife simply stopped to run some errands or to visit a friend?” asked the detective.

Marcus wanted to strangle this man. “No! It’s not possible because we had plans this evening. And even if she did stop for some reason, she would have contacted me. She would have answered my text messages and my phone calls……………….I don’t understand why you won’t lift a finger to find her, especially when you are fully aware of the issues we have been having with Callie Cartwig!”

Dolan looked at Marcus sympathetically. “I understand that you are concerned for your wife but, at this point, we have no reason to believe that she is in danger or that this is related to Ms. Cartwig.”

Marcus pounded his fist on the desk, “Of course it’s related! Women just don’t disappear into thin air for no reason.” Dropping his head and fighting the tears that were pooling in the corners of his eyes, Marcus pleaded, “Please……….my wife is almost 6 months pregnant. I’m telling you something is wrong. Something has happened to her. Please.”

The detective contemplated Marcus’ words for a moment before speaking, “Ok, you win. I’ll have a squad car stop by Ms. Cartwig’s home and we will bring her down for questioning. In the meantime, I want to speak with security at the hospital. There are cameras covering every inch of that place, one of them had to catch something.”

Marcus nodded. “Thank you.”

“As for you, I want you to return to your mother’s apartment in case your wife comes back,” added the Dolan.

Marcus nodded again before rising from his chair. “Please, promise me you’ll let me know what you find out.”

“Of course.”

__________________________________________________________

Returning to Vera’s, Marcus still hoped he would find Abby waiting for him. Unfortunately, the apartment was empty.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Marcus pulled out his phone, searched his contacts, and made the phone call he was dreading.

“Hello?” answered Tom McCall.

“Tom……….it’s Marcus.”

Tom immediately knew something was wrong. “Marcus? What’s wrong?”

Marcus swallowed hard. “Have you heard from Abby?”

“No, not since yesterday. Why?”

“She……….she didn’t come home from work, but the hospital says that she left around 5:30pm………..she’s not answering any calls or texts either,” Marcus informed the concerned father.

“Oh my God, no,” Tom said. “I’m putting you on speaker, Sharon is here.”

“Marcus, have you called the police?” Sharon asked.

Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, I just came from there. They are looking at the hospital security footage and………….and they are going to question my ex-wife,” Marcus said ashamed.

“I knew Abby should’ve stayed here in Houston. That madwoman has my baby,” Sharon said fighting back a sob.

Marcus closed his eyes. “Don’t tell the kids anything yet.”

“No, of course not,” agreed Tom. “Marcus, please call us the moment you hear something.”

“I promise. Tell Dylan and Clarke I love them.”

__________________________________________________________

Just before 11pm, Marcus and Vera were sitting in the living room waiting for any news on Abby when they heard a knock at the door. Marcus bolted from the recliner and opened the door.

“Mr. Kane, may I come in?” asked the Detective Dolan.

Marcus nodded as he stepped aside to let the man into the apartment.

“Detective Dolan, this is my mother, Vera,” Marcus said as he introduced his mother.

Extending his hand, Dolan said, “Mam, it a pleasure.”

“So, what did Callie say? Do you have any information on Abby?” Marcus asked impatiently.

The detective looked apprehensive and both Marcus and Vera could see it. “You were right, the security footage from the hospital does show your wife entering the parking garage at 5:28pm. However, her vehicle never left the structure.”

Marcus looked between the detective and his mother confused. “What does that mean?”

“Well, since the cameras do not show her re-entering the hospital and her Range Rover is still parked in her assigned spot, she either remained in the parking garage or left by different means.”

Marcus knew where this was going, but he hoped he was wrong.

“At this point, we have reason to believe that your wife was abducted in the parking garage and was then transported out in a different vehicle,” Dolan informed him.

Vera gasped as her hands covered her mouth. “No……..”

Marcus was speechless as he ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes.

Dolan could clearly see how distraught both Marcus and Vera were, but he still had more information to share. “Mr. Kane, one of the vehicles that was seen exiting the parking garage around the time of your wife’s disappearance belongs to Callie Cartwig…………and we have been unable to locate her this evening.”

As tears began to fall, Marcus spoke in a broken voice, “I told you she was a danger to my family months ago. I told you she was the one that burned down my home. Both times, you did nothing…..and now she has my pregnant wife.”

The detective could only nod understanding. “We’ve contacted all the local police departments as well as the FBI. I assure you, everyone is looking for both your wife and Ms. Cartwig. We will find them.”

Marcus looked at Dolan with a sad smile and nodded. “I just hope it isn’t too late for Abby and my son.”

__________________________________________________________

 

“Wakey, wakey,” Abby heard a distant voice as she slowly started to regain consciousness. Before even opening her eyes, she became aware of that fact that her head was pounding and she was bound. Fear surged through her.

“I know you’re awake. Open your eyes, Abby!”

Abby slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the dim light. She was sitting in a hard-wooden chair with her arms tied behind her back and both of her legs tied to the chair itself. Standing before her, she saw Callie Cartwig…………and she was holding a gun.

“Callie? Callie, please don’t do this,” Abby pleaded as she started to cry. “I know you hate me, but please, think of my baby. I know you don’t want to hurt an innocent child.”

Callie circled her like a wild animal toying with its prey. “Nice try, Abby, but don’t waste your breath.”

Abby tried a different angle. “It’s not too late, Callie. We can both walk out of here. You can stop this…………”

Callie let out a sadistic laugh. “You’re a piece of work, Abby. You really don’t’ get it, do you? I don’t want to stop this! You stole everything form me. You stole the only man I have ever loved and that baby you’re carrying, should be mine!”

“If you hurt me or this baby, Marcus will never forgive you. You’ll lose him forever,” Abby said.

“I already have………….Marcus made that very clear when I saw him at school today. So, you see Abby, I have nothing left to lose,” Callie said with eyes devoid of emotion.

__________________________________________________________

The next morning, Marcus awoke with a start when Vera touched his shoulder.

“It’s just me. I’m sorry, honey,” Vera apologized.

Breathing heavily, Marcus took several deep breaths. “It’s ok, mom. I must’ve fallen asleep.”

“You need it. Please go into your room and try to get some real rest, Marcus,” Vera said.

Marcus ran his hands over his face in frustration. “I can’t sleep. My wife is missing. I need to get out there and look for her. I need to do something!”

Vera shook her head. “Detective Dolan told you to stay here in case Abby comes back or Callie contacts you.”

“You can stay here, mom, and if one of them calls me, I have my cell phone,” Marcus argued. “I need to change.” Rising from the recliner, Marcus walked into the guestroom and changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.

“Marcus,” Vera called when she saw him making his way toward the front door.

“What is it? I have to go,” he said turning around.

“Where are you going to go? They could be anywhere. They may have even left the area,” Vera tried to reason.

Marcus shook his head. “I don’t know. All I know is I can’t just sit here and wait……”

Vera could see the utter desperation in her son’s eyes and she knew it was no use trying to stop him. “Please, promise me, you will be careful and you will call the police if you hear from Callie?”

Marcus nodded and then walked out the door.

__________________________________________________________

As Abby took in her surroundings, she could see that she was inside a rundown shack. There was a dirt floor and the windows were boarded up. She could see rays of light filtering through the gaps in the wood so she knew it was daylight outside. Other than the chair that she was still bound to, there was a fireplace on the far wall, a rectangular wood table, another wooden chair, and a pile of supplies in the corner, presumably belonging to Callie.

A few moments later, Abby heard a noise outside before Callie walked through the door. She was holding a pile of wood for a fire.

“Where are we?” Abby asked.

“Does it really matter?” Callie replied. “All you need to know is that we are far enough away from anyone or anything that can help you. No one will find you here, Abby.”

“I need to pee,” Abby changed the subject. “You’ve had me tied to this damn chair since last night and I’m almost 6 months pregnant. Either you let me go outside to relieve myself or I’ll do it right here. The choice is yours.”

Callie hesitated for a moment, but then crossed to Abby with the gun in her hand. “If you try anything, I won’t hesitate to use this. Do you understand?” Abby swallowed hard and then nodded.

With the gun pressed to the small of Abby’s back, Callie escorted her outside the shack and over to the tree line about 30 feet from the structure.

“Go,” Callie instructed.

As Abby relieved herself, she looked at her surroundings. They were in the woods and there were no signs of other buildings or people, but she did hear a train, and it was close.

“Hurry up,” Callie growled.

Once they were back inside, Callie led Abby over to the corner of the room, instead of back to the chair. “Sit.”

Abby did as she was told and watched as Callie tied her hands together, this time in front of her. Part of Abby was grateful. This was definitely more bearable than being tied to the hard-wooden chair.

“Callie, we can’t stay here. It’s the first week of March, we’ll freeze to death out here,” Abby told the dark-haired woman.

“Why do you think I brought back wood? I’m going to start a fire. It will be enough to get us by,” Callie said as she handed Abby a Yeti Rambler filled with water before starting to work on the fire.

__________________________________________________________

Marcus had been driving for hours. Despite the fact that both Abby and Callie’s pictures were plastered all over the tv news and the internet, he still stopped in every gas station and convenience store with pictures of both women. Every time, he had come up empty.

Sitting in his Jeep, hopeless, and unsure of what to do next, he wracked his brain with possible locations Callie would be able to hide Abby. He knew that, after leaving the hospital parking garage, Callie had headed southwest, back toward Angola. Her KIA Sportage was spotted on Route 20, just outside of town hours after Abby disappeared, but since then, nothing. By the sighting, he knew that Callie had to be close, otherwise, her car would have been spotted again. She had to be hold up somewhere close to home. But where?

Then, suddenly, it hit him………..Pig Man Road! Or Holland Road, as it is officially called, is an urban legend around WNY. Roughly 4 miles long, it sits in the middle of the woods and includes 2 one-lane tunnels under train tracks. There are only 3 homes on the road itself and they are all on one end right next to each other. As a result, there is little traffic, so it has always been the go-to spot for local teens to party, have sex, and cause trouble. Marcus knew the location well, as did both Callie and Abby.  
While he knew it was a long shot, Marcus started his car and drove in the direction of Pig Man Road. He considered calling the police, but he knew they would just tell him to go home and he didn’t want to risk Abby’s safety if the police showed up. No, he needed to check for himself.

__________________________________________________________

“So, what’s the plan, Callie?” Abby asked.

Callie looked at her from her spot on the other side of the fireplace and furrowed her brow.

“You’ve held me hostage for 24 hours now. As far as I know, you haven’t contacted anyone for ransom and you haven’t killed me. So, what’s the plan?” Abby asked again.

“Are you eager to die?”

Abby swallowed hard. “No………..”

As Abby sat on the floor of the shack, she knew that she was being held somewhere on Pig Man Road. The sound of the nearby train had given it away. While she was relieved that she knew where she was, there was a sense of hopelessness as well because she also knew how desolate the area was. The chances of someone finding her were slim.

She weighed her options carefully: One, she could do nothing and either freeze to death or wait for Callie to execute her. Or, two, she could try to escape and give herself and her baby a chance.

With her mind made up, she said, “Callie, I need to go to the bathroom again.”

“No, you already went. Hold it,” Callie replied.

“That was this morning! You have to let me go more than once per day,” Abby argued.

Callie rolled her eyes and growled in frustration. “You’re a pain in my ass, you know that!”

As expected, Callie approached Abby and squatted down to untie her wrists. The second she was free, Abby grabbed the Yeti that had been next to her and struck Callie in the head, knocking her to the ground. The woman was momentarily stunned, but she quickly recovered. As Abby tried to get up, Callie grabbed her gun with one hand and Abby’s leg with the other. The two women started to struggle on the dirt floor of the shack, with Callie now on top of Abby as they both tried to gain control of the weapon.

“I’m gonna kill you, you stupid bitch!” Callie raged as she and Abby continued to wrestle for control of the gun.

__________________________________________________________

After parking his Jeep on the side of the road, Marcus was walking near one of the one-lane tunnels when he heard a gunshot not far away.

“Abby!” he yelled as he took off sprinting in the direction of the shot.

Marcus ran about a quarter mile through the trees before he stopped in his tracks at the sight of the rundown shack. Not caring for his own safety, he ran straight for it. “Abby!”

Bursting through the door, he saw his wife laying on the ground, crying, and clutching her stomach. “Abby, oh my God?” he exclaimed as he rushed to her side and knelt beside her.

“Marcus,” Abby cried as they wrapped their arms around one another.

As Abby continued to sob in his arms from the trauma she had just endured, Marcus looked around the room until his eyes came to rest on Callie’s still form. She was laying face up, only a few feet from them, and her chest was covered in blood. Marcus knew she was dead.

Kissing the top of Abby’s head, he pulled back and took her face in his hands. “Are you alright?”

Abby could only nod.

Marcus pulled her back him. “I was so scared. I thought I lost you,” he cried.

They stayed like that, wrapped in each other’s arms, for a few minutes until Marcus said, “Come on, we need to get you to the hospital.”

“We need to call the police,” Abby said.

“I’ll call them from the car. Can you walk?”

Abby nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Let’s go.”

__________________________________________________________

In the car, Abby told Marcus all of the details of her abduction: Callie had hit her over the head as she was walking to her car in the parking garage, knocking her out cold. The next thing she knew, she woke up in the shack, tied to a chair.

As she recounted her decision to escape, Marcus was proud of her bravery and determination to save herself and their child, but he was also angry that she would risk her safety like that.

“Abby, you could’ve been killed. That could just as easily have been you that I found dead on the floor,” he said emotionally.

Abby looked down. “I know and I’m sorry………..but I had to do something.”

Marcus brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed Abby’s lovingly. “You’re safe now. It’s over.”

__________________________________________________________

A few hours later, Marcus was seated in the Buffalo General Hospital waiting room as he waited for word on Abby and their son. When they arrived at the hospital, the staff had whisked his wife away for a physical evaluation and testing.

“Mr. Kane,” said a male voice.

Marcus turned his head to see Detective Dolan walking toward him. He stood. “Detective.”

“How is your wife?”

“I’m still waiting to hear,” Marcus said.

“After you called us, we located the structure off Holland Road and we found Ms. Cartwig’s body. You were right, she was deceased. Do you know how she wound up that way?” Dolan questioned.

Marcus rubbed his forehead and crossed his arms over his chest. “When I got there, Callie was already dead. All I know is what Abby told me, which is that there was a struggle for the gun and as they wrestled it went off.”

The detective nodded. “I’m going to need to speak with Abby, once she is up to it.”

Marcus nodded. “I know.”

With that, Dolan bid Marcus goodnight and left.

__________________________________________________________

As Marcus continued to wait, he called both Abby’s parents and his mother to let them know that Abby was safe and that they were at the hospital.

“Marcus Kane,” said a nurse as she walked into the waiting room.

Marcus shot out of his seat. “I’m Marcus Kane. How’s Abby?”

The nurse gave him a small smile. “You can follow me, sir.”

Marcus followed the middle-aged woman through a set of double doors and down the hall. She stopped in front of room 315, “She’s in here.”

Marcus walked in to see Abby sitting up and speaking with a doctor. “Abby?”

Both Abby and the male doctor looked at him. “Ah, this must be your husband?” the man said as he extended his hand to Marcus.

“Yes, Marcus, nice to meet you,” he said as he shook the doctor’s hand and then moved to stand next to Abby’s bed.

“I was just telling Abby that while she does have a concussion from the blow to the head, both she and the baby are in good health. They are both very lucky,” the doctor told him.

Marcus immediately closed his eyes in relief. “Thank God,” he said as he bent down and kissed Abby’s forehead.

“We are going to keep her overnight for observation, but she’ll be able to go home in the morning,” the doctor said before leaving the hospital room.

Once the door closed, Marcus took a seat on the edge of the bed and pulled Abby to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, relieved to be safe in his arms.

“I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you,” Marcus said hoarsely. “I love you, Abby.”

Abby pulled back to cup his cheek. “I love you, too,” she said before kissing his lips.

Although it was against hospital policy, Marcus slept in Abby’s hospital bed that night, holding his wife and unborn son in his arms.


	19. New Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter.........I will also post a short epilogue tonight to really wrap things up.

**All Roads Lead Back to You**

**Chapter 19 – New Addition**

 

By the time the calendar flipped to June, Marcus, Abby, and the kids had just finished moving into their new home. After several lengthy discussions, the family had decided that WNY was their home and, despite what happened with Callie Cartwig, they were not willing to leave. However, they did decide not to rebuild the house in Angola, opting instead, to purchase a larger new construction home in nearby Orchard Park.

As Abby sat on her new deck, watching Dylan and Clarke play fetch with Bailey, she couldn’t help but think of everything that happened in the last 15 months. The unexpected discovery of Dylan’s true paternity had thrust her and Marcus back into each other’s lives and, somehow, he had forgiven her for all the pain that she had caused. They had fallen in love all over again and Abby had moved with the kids back to her hometown. Everything seemed perfect when they learned they were expecting a new addition and when they were married in paradise. And then, Callie Cartwig had burned down Marcus’ lifelong home and abducted her from the hospital. It still sent an involuntary shiver down Abby’s spine every time she thought of Callie and the 24 hours she held her captive. While Abby still struggled with the fact that she took Callie’s life, she knew she had no choice in order to protect herself and her unborn son.

Abby smiled and lovingly rubbed her belly at the thought of the little boy growing inside her. Her due date was only 3 days away and she knew he would be in her arms soon. While she couldn’t wait to meet her son, she was anxious for her pregnancy to be over. She was exhausted, swollen, and very uncomfortable.

It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder and Marcus’ lips on her cheek. “Hi,” he whispered in her ear.

Smiling, she turned to look at him as he took a seat in the chair beside her. “Hi. How’d it go upstairs?”

“Perfect. I assembled the crib, put everything else in place, and even hung his name up on the wall,” Marcus said proudly. “Can’t change your mind now.”

Abby laughed. “I wasn’t planning on it. I think it’s the perfect name.”

“Or it is one of the few we could actually agree on,” Marcus said with a sideways smirk.

Abby rolled her eyes at her husband. “It’s not my fault that every name I suggested reminded you of one of your students, Marcus.”

“True,” he replied.

“I’m going to go get a glass of lemonade. Would you like one?” Abby asked as she rose from her seat on the chair.

“No, thank you,” Marcus answered as he watched her waddle into the house.

A few moments later, Marcus heard Abby scream, “MARCUS!”

He immediately ran into the house and found Abby holding onto the kitchen island. “Abby, are you ok?”

“My water just broke………..”

__________________________________________________________

6 hours into labor, Abby screamed in pain as another contraction hit.

At her side, Marcus tried to offer comfort as he rubbed her back and she gripped his hand. After the contraction ended, Abby looked closely at the fetal monitor. “Marcus, go get the nurse.”

“What?” he asked slightly confused.

“Go! Now! Get the nurse!” she yelled.

Marcus sprinted from her side, coming back a few moments later with two nurses in tow. One of the doctors was not far behind.

“Something’s wrong with the baby. His heartrate…….” Abby said as the nurses and doctor surrounded her.

As Abby and Marcus both looked on with matching looks of fear, the doctor turned to one of the nurses, “Call OR 3, we need to get her down there immediately.” The nurse ran from the room.

“OR?” Marcus asked.

“Yes,” the doctor said looking between Marcus and Abby. “Abby your baby is in distress. It seems the umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck, which is causing the deceleration of the heartrate. I need to perform an emergency c-section immediately.”

Abby nodded her head as her eyes filled with tears. Marcus had just enough time to kiss his wife goodbye and tell her he loved her before she was wheeled out of the room and down the hall.

“I don’t understand, why can’t I go with her?” Marcus asked one of the nurses.

“I’m sorry, sir, there’s no time. It’s an emergency c-section. Please wait here, and someone will come get you as soon as it’s over,” the nurse explained.

Marcus covered his face with hands and then ran them through his hair as tears started to form. He never considered the possibility that something like this could happen or that he wouldn’t be by Abby’s side. He felt absolutely helpless.

__________________________________________________________

When Marcus saw the same doctor come back into Abby’s hospital room sometime later, he jumped from his seat. “How’s Abby?”

The doctor offered him a small smile and nodded. “Your wife came through the c-section beautifully. Everything went well and she is now in recovery.

“And the baby?” Marcus asked almost hesitantly.

“He’s fine, Mr. Kane. We were able to get him out in time and unwrap the cord. He’s perfectly healthy,” said the doctor.

Marcus closed his eyes as he tipped his head up toward the ceiling, “Thank God.” Marcus extended his hand to doctor, “Thank you so much.”

“You are very welcome. Congratulations,” the man said. “A nurse will be in shortly to escort you down to recovery so you can see your wife and son.”

__________________________________________________________

After being escorted down the hall, Marcus walked into the recovery room to see Abby laying in bed holding a dark-haired bundle in her arms.

She looked up and smiled brightly when she saw her husband. “Hey, there you are. Come meet your son.”

Marcus slowly made his way over to the bed, unable to take his eyes off the tiny baby. Reaching out a shaky hand, he gently touched the small boy’s head as tears started to pool in his eyes. “He’s beautiful, Abby.”

“I know. He looks exactly like Dylan did,” Abby smiled proudly.

With his hand still on his son’s head, Marcus leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on his wife’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered.

“I was so scared, Abby. What the hell happened?” Marcus asked as he pulled back.

Abby reached up and took her husband’s hand. “I know, so was I. The cord wrapped around his neck, so they needed to get him out immediately. I’m so sorry you couldn’t be in the delivery room.”

“It’s ok, all that matters is that you’re both ok,” Marcus said.

Abby smiled. “Do you want to hold him?”

Marcus nodded as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Just support his head,” Abby reminded him as she gently placed their son in her husband’s arms.

“Hey, little man. I’m your daddy,” Marcus told him in a soft voice.

Abby couldn’t help but smile at the heartwarming scene before her. “I think he likes you,” Abby teased.

Marcus laughed. “Of course, he does.”

__________________________________________________________

About an hour later, Abby was finally settled into her own room in the maternity ward. As she sat on the bed holding her new son, Marcus came back into the room with Dylan, Clarke, and Vera in tow.

“Mom!” both kids exclaimed in unison as they ran to their mother.

“Careful, your mom just had surgery,” Marcus reminded the excited duo.

“Are you ok?” Clarke asked concerned.

“Yes, baby, I’m fine. I’ll just need to stay in the hospital for a few extra days and I’ll be sore for a while,” Abby explained.

“He’s so little,” Dylan commented as he looked down at his new baby brother.

Everyone laughed.

“He won’t be for long,” Vera replied with a hint of sadness in her voice as Marcus put his arm around his mom.

“So, what’s his name?!” Clarke asked excitedly.

“Yeah, are you guys finally going to tell us?” added Dylan.

Abby laughed before looking at Marcus. “Go ahead,” he told her.

“Ok, everyone, I would like you to meet Eli Joseph Kane,” Abby announced proudly.

“I like it,” approved Clarke.

“It’s cool,” agreed Dylan.

“Ok, I want to hold my new grandson,” Vera proclaimed as she stepped forward.

Abby and Marcus laughed before she placed her son in his grandmother’s arms.

__________________________________________________________

Abby woke up a few months later to find Marcus’ side of the bed empty. “Marcus?” Getting out of bed, she quietly opened the door and peered into the hallway. “Marcus?”

Heading down the staircase, Abby’s heart melted at the sight of her husband laying semi-reclined on the couch with their 3-month-old son sound asleep on his chest. Walking into the kitchen, she unplugged her phone from the wall and then returned to the living room to snap a picture of father and son.

Reaching out, she gently ran the back of her hand across Marcus’ cheek. His eyes opened slowly and a smile spread across his face when he saw his wife kneeling next to him.  
“I woke up and you weren’t there,” Abby told him.

“Our son was hungry,” he replied. “I guess we both passed out.” Sitting up carefully, as not to wake the sleeping baby, Marcus placed his feet on the floor and leaned back against the couch. Eli cuddled further into his father’s chest and let out a contented sigh.

Abby sat down next to Marcus and placed her head on his shoulder as she gently rubbed her son’s back. “I still can’t believe we’re here, after everything we’ve been through,” Abby said thoughtfully.

“I know what you mean. Sometimes, I still feel like I’m going to wake up at any moment and find out I dreamt the last year and a half,” Marcus admitted. “I can’t imagine my life without you or the kids.

“You’ll never have to. You are stuck with us,” Abby smiled.

“I love you, Abby.”

Abby tilted her head up as Marcus leaned down and captured her lips. “I love you, too.”


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at the Kane family 2 years later...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone that took the time to read this story. It was such a fun ride and I truly enjoyed every minute. I'm not sure if I will write another one, but you never know. :)

**All Roads Lead Back to You**

**Chapter 20 – Epilogue**

 

“Mom, seriously, enough with the pictures!”

Abby ignored her oldest son and continued to snap away. “Dylan, stand still.”

“He’s right, mom, you are a little over the top,” agreed Clarke.

“It’s a big day,” Abby protested.

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest. “You took a picture of me brushing my teeth!”

“And you took one of me tying my shoes!” Dylan said.

Abby couldn’t really defend herself. “Ok, I will admit that I may have gone a little overboard, but it’s your 1st day of high school. This is a big moment.”

Both 14-year olds shook their heads at their mother as they headed down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

“Dad, you need to take her phone away,” Dylan said as he joined his father and 2-year-old Eli at the kitchen table.

Marcus chuckled. “Pictures?”

“It’s worse than ever,” Clarke added as she sat next to Eli.

“Hey, it’s my first day of school too. How come you haven’t taken a single picture of me?” Marcus feigned hurt as Abby walked into the kitchen holding their 4-month-old daughter, Riley.

Abby rolled her eyes at her husband before saying, “Ok, I promise I will not take anymore pictures as long as you let me get one of the two of you on the front porch….standing still…..and smiling.”

“Fine,” the twins said at the same time.

Marcus rose from his seat at the table and walked over to the kitchen island where Abby was getting a bottle ready for Riley. He placed a kiss on his daughter’s head before putting his arm around Abby’s waist. “You know, I seem to recall you being less than cooperative when your mother wanted to take pictures of you on our first day of high school,” he said as he flashed a smirk.

Abby couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory. “Please, I’m sure you didn’t make it any easier on Vera,” she replied as she raised an eyebrow and they both laughed.

__________________________________________________________

Dylan and Clarke stood side by side on the front porch of the Kane family home as Abby snapped the perfect first day of school photo of her two high school freshmen.

“Got it!” Abby exclaimed.

“Thank God!” replied Dylan.

Both kids hugged their parents goodbye and made it to the end of the driveway just in time for the bus. Marcus wrapped his right arm around Abby’ shoulders as they waved and watched the bus pull away.

“There they go,” Abby said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Marcus lovingly kissed Abby’s temple. “Don’t worry, we still have two more left, and they won’t be in high school for a very long time,” he pointed out as he observed Riley sleeping in her stroller and Eli playing with his dump truck on the front walkway.

Abby smiled up her husband. “Good.”

“Well, I should get going too. It doesn’t look good if the teacher is late on the very first day of school,” Marcus said as he stepped away from Abby and kissed his two youngest children goodbye.

When Marcus walked back over to his wife, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips. “Have a great first day, Mr. Kane,” Abby said to her husband before placing a kiss on his lips.

“Thank you,” he replied as he gazed lovingly at her. “So, I’ll meet you at the soccer field at 4:30pm for Dylan’s game?”

“We’ll be there,” Abby answered before pulling his lips to her again and weaving her hands into this thick hair.

Marcus pulled back and chuckled. “You’re a terrible influence.”

 

**The End**


End file.
